Rain and Fire
by Dark Chobit
Summary: AU. YYHxIY. Rain is a 'normal' little girl, who happened to save Hiei when she was small... Now, ten years have passed, and some new demons are after her. When she bumps into Hiei again, it may just be time to return the favor... Better summary inside
1. Prologue: The Girl Named Rain

**Rain and Fire**

_Rain is a normal little girl, who happens to find Hiei one day, injured. She helps him, and he leaves, supposedly to never see her again. Now, ten years later, she's being chased by demons. It may be time for him to return the favor..._

_Yu Yu Hakusho / Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
_Prologue   
  
-------------   
  
The sun was shining brightly, and it peeked though the canopy of lush green leaves overhead, speckling the forest floor. The weather was what one might consider 'perfect' - not too hot, and yet not too cold. It was a pleasant warm.   
  
A small girl skipped through the underbrush, her short, dark blue play yukata allowing her the free movement she so sorely craved. Her tattered shoes didn't seem to bother her, though they were on the verge of falling apart. Across her back, a bundle was secured, containing all of the thing she may need - a blanket, a cup for water, a small pot, and a few rice balls from a village that she had passed by two days prior.   
  
Her shoulder-length black hair was thrown in a messy ponytail, which became more and more loose as she frolicked. Her dark brown eyes drank in her surroundings.   
  
There wasn't really a purpose to her walk through the woods. She was just…wandering.   
  
Then again, she had no parents, nor a place that she could call 'home'. Who would there possibly be to worry about her condition?   
  
But to say that she was entirely without family would be a lie. She had a sister - or to be more precise, a half-sister. However, she had no idea where that half-sister had gone, after their father and her own mother had been murdered before their eyes by a mysterious fox youkai.   
  
The girl halted her skipping when she saw some red substance on a leaf. Being curious as she was, she stepped forward to investigate. A delicate hand went forward, and touched the liquid.   
  
She quickly withdrew her hand again when she realized what it was. Her face paled.   
  
Blood.   
  
She stumbled back, and tensed when she felt more of the blood behind her. Very briefly, she wondered if it came from a human or a demon.   
  
She shivered involuntarily, and rubbed her arms to warm them. The sun disappeared behind some clouds, darkening the forest considerably. She shook her head to rid it of the feeling of fear, and she scurried ahead, eager to get away from the life-source.   
  
But the further she went, the more blood was on the leaves and ground. The surrounding trees were scarred, as though hit with some sort of weapon.   
  
She stopped walking entirely when she heard the sound of someone breathing heavily, and then groaning in pain.   
  
She peeked out from behind a large bush, and saw a boy sitting there.   
  
Well, not exactly a boy. He was definitely older than her - he was maybe eighteen or so in appearance. Much older than her own six years.   
  
He was leaning against a tree trunk, holding his abdomen, from where some blood was seeping. He had impossibly-spiky black hair, with a small white starburst near is brow, and crimson eyes, which squeezed shut in pain every once in a while.   
  
He wore all black, with the exception of a white bandana across his forehead and a white scarf, which seemed to have been hastily torn off and thrown to the side. He had on baggy black pants, with boots and a torn sleeveless shirt.   
  
He didn't seem to notice her until she stepped forward from her hiding place.   
  
He growled, and sat up, only to wince and fall back again.   
  
She cautiously approached him, and he settled for narrowing his eyes at her.   
  
"What are you staring at, ningen?" He demanded.   
  
Her eyes trailed to his wound, and he growled again.   
  
"Get the hell away from me." He said.   
  
"You're…hurt." She said, stating the obvious.   
  
He snorted. "Damn fox came out of nowhere."   
  
She flinched at the mention of a fox, then shook her head. "You need help. Hold on a second."   
  
She looked around, then saw a stream on the other side of the clearing. She ran over to it, and set her bundle on the ground, taking out the cup from its depths.   
  
She dipped the container into the cool flowing water, and withdrew it when it was full. She stood and turned back to the boy - who was very obviously a demon - and walked back over to him. She held out the cup, and he wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Go away, you little brat. I'm not thirsty, and I don't want any help." He growled.   
  
She just set the cup down beside him, and her eyes traveled to his wound. She looked thoughtful for a second, then went back to where she had set down her pack. She rummaged through it again, and pulled out her tattered blanket. She ripped it in half easily then went back to him.   
  
"You should wrap that." She said.   
  
He narrowed his eyes again. "Look, I don't need your help. I'm a demon. It'll heal soon enough."   
  
She blinked, then sat back on her heels. "You're…a demon?"   
  
He snorted. "If you had eyes, you'd know that."   
  
She smiled slightly, as if reminiscing, then shook her head. She held the cloth back out to him. "You really should."   
  
He glared, then reluctantly took it. He told himself that it was only to shut the child up.   
  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" He demanded, gingerly wrapping his waist.   
  
The girl smiled lightly, then hugged her knees to herself. "My daddy always told me to help others when they needed it."   
  
"Help." He snorted, as if the very word disgusted him. "Help is for the weak."   
  
"The weak need the most help." She countered. She sighed, then smiled at him.   
  
Both were silent for about ten minutes, the girl returning to her pack once more to get food for the both of them. The demon reluctantly accepted the tiny rice ball offered to him, and ate it.   
  
He then sighed, and pushed himself to his feet. The girl seemed alarmed.   
  
"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.   
  
"I'm leaving. I told you. I'm a demon, and thus I heal quickly." He said, not even looking at her. He picked up his scarf, and shoved it into his pocket.   
  
She looked down at her feet. "Oh…"   
  
"Thanks for the 'help'. Just remember that it's not going to get you anywhere but killed." He said. It stung her that the first part was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
He turned, and she called after him.   
  
"Wait! What's your name?"   
  
He turned slightly, and glared. "None of your business."   
  
He dashed away, leaving the girl to watch him leave, sadness in her eyes. She gave a small smile.   
  
"My name is Rain." She said quietly, to no one in particular.   
  
-------------   
  
**Author's Notes** : How was that? He was a meanie, in my opinion. One guess as to who he was.   
  
There will be more with Inu-Yasha characters soon. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Runin With A Familiar Face

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 1   
  
-------------   
  
The demon stopped and examined his surroundings, making sure that no one else was following him. The infamous Youko Kurama, his worst enemy and bitter rival to the very end, was chasing him. The kitsune had a habit of doing that, and it bothered him.   
  
His crimson red eyes scanned the other trees for Kuronue, Youko's partner. While not as violent and bloodthirsty as his friend, the bat youkai was a formidable foe, and he would rather not get into a fight with him.   
  
He himself was Jaganshi Hiei, the son of a koorime and an unknown fire youkai. He wasn't a pushover himself, but he couldn't take the two of them on at once.   
  
He jumped out of his hiding spot, fully intent of just making a run for it. It wasn't running away from battle, he told himself, it was just attempting to make the playing field a bit more even.   
  
A friend of his, a inu youkai by the name of Sesshoumaru, lived nearby. He knew that if he could only reach his manor, he could get some help…   
  
He snorted. Help…it was for the weak. A faded memory suddenly flashed through his mind. Had he said that to someone before…?   
  
Suddenly, a scythe came out of almost nowhere, slicing him in the side. He growled, and picked up his speed.   
  
Kuronue came out of the bushes behind him, and started to give chase.   
  
He could faintly see the outline of Sesshoumaru's castle up ahead, and he prayed to whatever god that there might have been watching over a bastard soul like himself, that he would make it.   
  
"Going somewhere, koorime?"   
  
He stopped, and turned to face the source of the voice, who had a smirk on his face.   
  
Youko Kurama…a powerful kitsune, and a thief. He was tall - he was probably around six and a half feet tall, with long silver hair, and fierce golden eyes. He had animalistic ears and a tail, both of which were darker silver in color. He always wore an all-white tunic, and today was no different.   
  
Kuronue landed beside him, twitching one wing to get rid of a leaf that had clung to it. He was about the same height as his partner, with long black hair secured into a high ponytail, and dark violet eyes. He had two large black bat wings on his back, which enabled him to fly. He wore baggy black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, with a few black ribbons tying up his arms. He also had a torn hat on his head.   
  
"Kurama, why do you care so much about killing this guy?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip and looking over at his partner.   
  
"It's a long story." The fox replied. His golden gaze settled on Hiei. "Are you going to fight me or not?"   
  
The reply was a snort, and it made him frown.   
  
"What's the matter, Hiei? Too _scared_ to fight me?"   
  
Hiei took the opportunity to dive at him, katana drawn. It took the kitsune by surprise, and by the time he tried to dodge, it was too late. He clutched at his abdomen, where the wound had been inflicted, and winced.   
  
The deep red life-source seeped out from behind his fingers, staining his once white robes to a crimson color.   
  
Hiei smirked, and Kurama growled.   
  
The kitsune slowly turned around, his wound already starting to heal.   
  
"You bastard…" He growled. "I'll-"   
  
Everyone stopped when the sound of the thundering of horse hooves assaulted their ears. They all looked over at the path that ran parallel to where they were standing.   
  
About forty or so men - or to be more accurate, samurai - rode by on horses, and shouts of, "Find the girl!" were heard. They were checking bushes and stabbing them roughly with katanas and such, but the most reaction that was received from that were a few birds flying out.   
  
Youko narrowed his golden eyes. "How dare those damn samurai enter _my_ territory." He took one last glance at Hiei, and said, "Listen, koorime. You and I will finish this later. I have a different person to fight now."   
  
Then, he and Kuronue dashed out to the warriors, and started demanding to know why they were there.   
  
"Youko! We're looking for a girl. She escaped from my lord's estate, and it is of the utmost importance that we get her back." Said one samurai, who appeared to be the leader.   
  
Hiei snorted, and decided to let the gingitsune do the talking. What did he care? It wasn't his territory.   
  
He turned and started dashing towards Sesshoumaru's castle, fully intent of reaching it before the sun set - which he figured would be in about a half an hour.   
  
The trees and bushes seemed like blurs as he went past, and the only sound he could hear was that of the leaves and branches whipping past him. And then, when he was at the border or the youko's territory, he heard something new…   
  
The sound of whimpering…   
  
He stopped, and looked around for the source of the noise. He didn't really care if it was some injured animal or something - he was merely curious.   
  
He started walking towards a particularly large tree, and as he did, the sound got louder. He debated whether or not he should bother to see what was behind the greenery, and decided that it wouldn't hurt him to look.   
  
He stepped through the bushes, and saw something that surprised him.   
  
There was a small river. Which ran through both Youko Kurama's territory and Sesshoumaru's, and he had found it. There was also a girl sitting beside it, dipping her hands into the cool water and splashing it on her face. Her back was to him, and he could see that every sob was racking her small frame.   
  
She had long, midnight black hair, which fell to her shoulder blades, and she wore a tattered, navy blue yukata, despite the fact that it was winter and she was probably freezing.   
  
And he could also see darker spots on her yukata, where it seemed that blood was seeping through…   
  
She suddenly spun around, falling back onto her rear. Her deep brown eyes seemed to widen in fear, and he saw that there were cuts on her face as well.   
  
"S-Stay back!!" She exclaimed in a shaking voice.   
  
He saw that she also had wounds on her stomach - it looked as though someone had cut her with a dagger of some kind.   
  
He snorted. "I'd rather not come near a dirty little human like you anyways." He said. He turned, and started walking back towards the main path - he still wanted to make it to the castle before nightfall.   
  
The girl didn't seem to protest his leaving, but she did gasp.   
  
"You're…!"   
  
He turned his head slightly. "What?"   
  
"I-I remember you! I saw you when I was a little girl…" She said.   
  
He turned and faced her fully. He let his eyes trail over her once more, but he didn't recognize her.   
  
"I can't say the same." He turned, and started walking away again. He could hear the horses riding towards that place, and the girl seemed to too.   
  
"Kami-sama…they're going to find me…" She said quietly.   
  
She scrambled to her feet, only to double over again, coughing up some blood. Hiei sighed, and turned around once more.   
  
Something told him that he couldn't just leave her there…and he knew he was going to regret his actions in the morning.   
  
He picked the girl up bridal style, and she gave him a confused look. "What are you-"   
  
He took off at full speed, and she threw her arms around his neck in fear.   
  
He could hear the shouts of the samurai behind him, and he knew that they knew he had the girl.   
  
He crossed the border into Sesshoumaru's territory, which he knew the samurai wouldn't dare to cross. That is, not unless they were willing to die to get the girl back…   
  
He continued towards the castle, and they made it there in less then ten minutes.   
  
By that time, the girl had already fainted from blood loss, and he shifted her slightly when he approached the door. A guard was there - he couldn't quite remember what the little toad demon's name was, but he knew that it wasn't important.   
  
"Hiei-sama!" He exclaimed, scurrying over to them. "Are you here to see Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
  
Hiei nodded, and the toad demon scurried to the door, opening it for him.   
  
He stepped inside, and the ugly youkai started leading him down the hall.   
  
"It's been a while since you've come to visit, Hiei-sama." He said. "I'm sure that my Lord will be very pleased to see you."   
  
Hiei didn't say anything. Truthfully, he didn't like the toad demon, and his jabbering gave him a headache. But luckily for him, Sesshoumaru wasn't very far away.   
  
The inu youkai that owned the territory - and was also the Lord of the Western Lands - was walking down the hall, and stopped when he saw the koorime and the girl in his arms.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The toad exclaimed, giving a bow.   
  
"Leave now, Jaken." He said in a cool, calm voice.   
  
The toad youkai gave a bow, and did as he was told.   
  
Sesshoumaru was a tall youkai, with long, silver hair that fell to his ankles. He had golden eyes, like Youko, only his were devoid of all emotion. He had a dark blue crescent moon n his forehead, and two light purple stripes on either side of his face. He wore a complex outfit, which consisted of a white kimono top with baggy white pants, and armor over those. A yellow sash tied around his waist.   
  
The youkai lord didn't even crack a smile at his old friend, and Hiei didn't either.   
  
"Come. There's a room in the back where her wounds will be taken care of." He said, starting to walk down the hall again.   
  
Hiei followed him, and said, "I found her out in the woods, at the border of your territory. It looked like Yakumo's men."   
  
"I wonder if that was the girl that he lost the other day." The silver-haired man mused. "It would be interesting if we were dragged into the whole mess that Yakumo drug up."   
  
"What mess? I haven't heard about Yakumo since he attempted to get the hanyou Naraku to join sides with him to kill your brother."   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped, and opened a door. He looked back at Hiei. "You can set her down on the futon in there. Rin will take care of her."   
  
Hiei nodded, and entered the room, putting the girl down on the indicated futon. The room was devoid of any furniture other than the bed, and a sliding door on the other side that seemed to lead out to the other hall. Or perhaps a bathroom - he wasn't sure which.   
  
He then stood, and frowned at the amount of blood on his shirt.   
  
"If you want, you can take a bath in the hot spring. We can talk later." Sesshoumaru suggested.   
  
"I think I will." Hiei replied. He followed Sesshoumaru out of the room, and was shown to the hot spring.   
  
"When you're finished, I'll be in the room on the other end of the hall." The inu youkai said.   
  
"Fine." Was the reply. He left, and Hiei sighed.   
  
What had he gotten himself into this time…?   
  
-------------   
  
**Author's Notes** : Yay! Now we've got some Sesshoumaru goodness in there!! Woohoo!!   
  
Did anyone else notice that this chapter was full of bishounen goodness? I mean, there was Hiei, and Youko, and Kuronue, and Sesshoumaru! Talk about yummy!!   
  
Um, so, any requests of characters that you want to make an appearance? So far, I've planned on Koga making an appearance, and I'd like to know if there are any other characters (from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha) that you'd like to see in this fic at some point. I'm not promising any major roles, but just a small part...   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope this story is as good as Kokoro No Kaitou!!   
  
**Seiyo-san** : Aww! But Hiei wouldn't be Hiei without the meaness. And… o.O You knocked him out with a frying pan?! Poor Hiei…LOL.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : He is mean, but you're right - it only makes things more interesting.   
  
**Kagome0102** : Yeah, it was supposed to be kind of like their first meeting, because I couldn't think of any other way that she could 'help' him. And Rin should be in the next chapter. I just love her! She's so kawaii!! huggles Rin   
  
**Hieisbestbuddy888** : I'm glad that you do!!   
  
**Coodle** : I'm glad that you are so enthusiastic about the story!   
  
**Mala Darkling** : Yup, it was. As stated in this chapter, he and Hiei are enemies. Youko Kurama is one of my favorite characters, though.   
  
**crimson7319** : Are you more of a Hiei fan than a Kurama fan? My friend LuckyKoorime is too.   
  
**Mah** : Glad you thought so!   
  
**miyako14** : See, you're lucky! You get to find out what happens before it ever does!! LOL!   
  
**FluffysBijin05** : Um, what? When I said to guess, I meant to guess who the boy was. The little girl is an OC named Rain.   
  
**Chibi Lady** : [grins] I'm really glad that you like the stories that I write.   
  
**DarkShadowHiei** : Interesting? Thanks!!

GRRR!! I REALLY HATE THIS NEW "QUICKEDIT" THING! IT WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Rain and Rin

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 2   
  
-------------   
  
Sesshoumaru calmly took a sip of his tea, and his golden gaze settled on the youkai across from him.   
  
"It's been a while." He said.   
  
"Thirteen years." Was the reply.   
  
The inu youkai nodded. "Well, circumstances are a bit different this time, aren't they? Last time, you wanted help in killing Youko Kurama, and this time, you've brought a ningen girl for care."   
  
Hiei snorted. "Don't remind me. I still don't know what possessed me to pick up that filthy ningen and run."   
  
"I believe the humans call it 'sympathy'." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Well, she was being chased by Yakumo's men. And he's also a bitter rival of mine. Maybe it wasn't such a bad choice to take her. It'll be…entertaining to watch him squirm while I hold her over his head. He won't let her go easily, however. It might mean trouble for me, and for you, just for keeping her here."   
  
"It wouldn't be the first time that Yakumo and I have gotten into a skirmish." The lord reasoned.   
  
"True. But-"   
  
The door suddenly flew open, and a girl stumbled inside, panting like mad.   
  
She had shoulder blade length brown hair that seemed to lift up at the ends, and she wore a checkered orange-and-white yukata. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"   
  
"What is it, Rin?" He asked, his emotionless face not changing.   
  
"She's gone! Jaken-sama told me to care for a girl, and when I arrived, he was unconscious! And there was no one else there!"   
  
"Damn!" Hiei exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "That idiot is going to get herself captured again!"   
  
He dashed out the door, and down the hall, to where he was picking up her scent.   
  
She was running as fast as she could with her injuries, and he picked up his pace. He got in front of her, and she skidded to a halt.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked coldly. "If you leave here, Yakumo will capture you and that'll be the end."   
  
"You don't understand! If I stay here, everyone will be killed! I'm sorry that I even bothered asking for help! I don't want to drag you into this war." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Onna, this wouldn't be the first time that we have done battle with Yakumo." Sesshoumaru said, walking up behind the girl. "And he won't dare to send men to claim you as long as you are in my territory."   
  
The girl looked down at her feet, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "But if he finds me…"   
  
"Come back, and we'll talk." He said.   
  
She reluctantly followed him as he started walking back down the hall that led to the room they had been in before.   
  
Rin caught up with them half way there. Her eyes widened when they settled on the girl.   
  
"R-Rain?" She breathed.   
  
The girl that she had called Rain looked up and met her gaze.   
  
"Rin!"   
  
Rin ran forward and hugged her, and the embrace was returned.   
  
"I thought that I would never see you again…" Rin whispered, tears streaming down her face.   
  
Rain started to cry a little as well. "Same here. I'm so glad that you're okay…"   
  
Sesshoumaru gave them a curious look, though his face didn't look much different. "Rin?"   
  
She let go of the other girl, and turned to grin at him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rain-chan is my half-sister!"   
  
-------------   
  
Rain and Rin sat side by side, both grinning from ear to ear. Sesshoumaru and Hiei sat opposite them, and neither displayed the kind of emotions that the sisters did.   
  
"And then I met up with Sesshoumaru-sama, and he took me in! We've been together ever since." Rin finished her tale of what happened after the two had gotten separated as children. "What happened to you after the kitsune attacked our village?"   
  
"Well, I wandered for a while, and eventually met up with him." She glanced briefly at Hiei, and continued. "And I helped him. Then, he ran away, and I continued to wander for a couple of weeks. Then, I met up with Yakumo. He took me…well, as more of a slave." Rain's grin faded, and her face darkened. "Let's just say that my life has been hell ever since."   
  
Everyone was silent for a minute, waiting for the girl to continue.   
  
"Anyways, I recently got the chance to escape when Yakumo let the gates around the estate open - he was letting someone in. I didn't exactly stop to see who it was though. I just bolted."   
  
Rin smiled. "Yes, but now you're here with me! And Sesshoumaru-sama and I will protect you!"   
  
Rain smiled as well. "Thanks!"   
  
"Did you even see this person?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
Rain looked thoughtful. "Um, well, I know that they had black hair…but that was all that I saw before I grabbed the nearest horse and took off."   
  
"Horse? You didn't have a horse when I found you." Hiei said.   
  
"I couldn't very well take the poor beast into the forest, what with all the youkai. So, I just took off its saddle and gear, and let it go free in the plains a good mile from the forest of Youko Kurama." She said.   
  
Hiei just snorted, and wondered why he had even asked. It didn't have any relevance.   
  
"Why does Yakumo want you back so badly?" Rin asked.   
  
Rain's face darkened once more, and she looked down at her hands, which lay idle in her lap.   
  
"I'd…I'd rather not talk about it." She said quietly.   
  
Rin covered up the awkward moment with another warm smile. "Well, come with me. We'll get you all cleaned up."   
  
She stood, and extended a hand to her sister.   
  
Rain smiled slightly, and accepted. "Thanks, Rin-chan."   
  
The brunette grinned. "Come on! We have a great hot spring here!"   
  
She led her out of the room, leaving the two demons to themselves.   
  
"So…who do you think was traveling to see Yakumo? He's not the most popular amongst our race." Hiei said.   
  
"Black hair…it doesn't tell much, but I think we should look into it." Sesshoumaru replied.   
  
"Earlier, you said something about a mess that he was in." The koorime said.   
  
"Yes. Recently, I heard rumors circulating among the inu youkai of that fool trying to find the Shikon no Tama." He said.   
  
"The Shikon?"   
  
"The fool thinks he can get the priestess Kikyo to surrender the gem, when we all know that she is its protectress." Sesshoumaru said, picking up his tea and taking a long and deliberate sip once more.   
  
Hiei snorted. "That woman is much too prideful in her duty to just give it up to a demon who would only use it for personal gain."   
  
"Yes…that used to be true."   
  
"Used to be?"   
  
"I also heard another rumor. A rumor that my younger brother, Inu-Yasha, managed to gain her trust. If he ever asked, she would probably give him the Shikon in an instant." The silver-haired lord said. "Though what anyone might see in that half-breed is beyond me."   
  
"I've heard a few of the lower-level youkai women talking about how they thought he was handsome." Hiei said. "Then again, women that weak and brainless don't know what they're talking about."   
  
"True." Sesshoumaru said. "What do you think got the woman so upset, just at the mention of Yakumo?"   
  
"He's always had a fondness for young maidens." Hiei said. "He probably wouldn't mind sinking low enough to rape a human, should she be attractive enough."   
  
"That's probably it then."   
  
"She's not attractive though."   
  
"She may be to him." Sesshoumaru said, rising gracefully. "I think that we should consult an old friend of mine. She may be able to help us figure out what Yakumo is up to."   
  
"Right."   
  
-------------   
  
**Author's Notes** : Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short, but I was running a bit short on time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!   
  
Oh, and does anyone have any specific pairing that they'd like to see? I admit, it's a bit early on to be deciding, becasue all of the characters haven't been introduced, but I'm still open for suggestions. In fact, I'll be open from now until the end of the story!   
  
**TPM-girl** : Sorry about them being that way, but its necessary for the story!   
  
**Seiyo-san** : Yeah, everyone says that they shouldn't be enemies, but if you think about it, they probably would be. I mean, Kurama is the height of arrogance, and Hiei is just...in reality, their personalities would probably clash.   
  
**miyako14** : LOL.   
  
**Youko** : Unfotunately, at this point in time, Miroku isn't even a twinkle in his father's eye. In fact, his father is probably about four or five... Um, I haven't gotten to the point in the anime where Kageromaru is introduced, so I have absolutely no idea who he is, what he looks like, or what his personality is like. Sorry!   
  
**Chibi Lady** : Inu-Yasha is in the story, but Sango and Miroku aren't even born yet. In fact, their parents are still children. This takes place around the time that Kikyo and Inu-Yasha were together. And I'm still debating the other couplings, so I wouldn't be able to hint anything becasue I haven't decided! LOL. I'm probably procrastinating though. What kind of pairings would you like to see?   
  
**crimson7319** : Yeah, i like Hiei, but Kurama is my more favotire guy. He's so foxy, LOL.   
  
**koshin** : Thanks!   
  
**tear of a dragon** : Yeah, Inu-Yasha will probably make an appearance, but I'm not sure if he'll play that much of a role.   
  
**Story Weaver1** : He wasn't necessarily willing to help Rain, she was kind of just thrust upon him. Honestly, I don't think he would've cared either way. He's just that kind of guy. And Rin is probably around sixteen or seventeen in this story.   
  
**slave2anime** : It's a mix of AU and it takes place before Naraku did the whole 'pretend to be Inu-Yasha and kill Kikyo' bit. So like I said, it's a little bit of both.   
  
**Kaze Tsukai** : Jin is still in diapers, Brianna. Unless you want him to fly around and 'accidently' lose the buttons to his diaper and have said diaper land on Youko's strategically placed head.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : Yup! Gotta love the bishie goodness. Yum.   
  
**FieryKitsune** : LOL. I'm a bit sad that you doubted me, but I'm glad that you changed your mind about this story! 


	4. Chapter 3: A Message From Yakumo

Rain and Fire  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----------------  
  
Rin slowly walked through the fields that bordered Sesshoumaru's territory, admiring the ground, which she knew would probably be covered in snow by nightfall.  
  
Her sister...she hadn't seen her since the day they had been separated. The day that the fox demon named Youko Kurama attacked their village.  
  
She could remember it as though it had happened yesterday, though she sometimes wished that she couldn't remember at all.  
  
She had been so little, only four. Rain was five, but it had always seemed that she was years older.  
  
She and Rain had been playing out in the fields, when they had heard the shouts from the village. Screams of agony, and fear.  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering exactly what had happened.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
_Rin skipped through the field, stopping to pick up a particular flower that had caught her eye. Rain was not far behind, holding the flowers that had already been picked.  
  
"Mommy will love them, don't you think?" The younger girl said happily.  
  
Rain grinned. "Yeah!"  
  
Rin suddenly stopped, and turned back to face their home.  
  
"Nee-san..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why is there smoke...?"  
  
Rain turned and looked at the village as well. Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she too saw the plumes of smoke rising and blackening the once- blue sky.  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
  
She dropped the flowers, and started dashing back. Rin started getting scared.  
  
"N-Nee-san, wait!" She exclaimed, dropping her flower and trying to keep up with her sibling.  
  
However, the sight that greeted them at the village made her regret following Rain back.  
  
Everyone, all of the villagers, were either dead or dying. Missing limbs, bloody gashes. Some of them were even covered in plants – the demonic kind.  
  
"Mommy!" Rin exclaimed, running over to a woman. She fell to her knees beside her, her eyes already brimming with unshed tears.  
  
The woman coughed, and some blood trickled down from a head wound.  
  
"R...Rin..."  
  
Rain ran over as well. "Aiko-san!"  
  
"Please...Rain...take Rin and...run...far away..." The woman choked out. "He's here..."  
  
"Who is here?" Rain asked.  
  
"No, mommy, don't go..." Rin whimpered, the tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"Youko...Kurama..." The woman said.  
  
A plant suddenly shot up through her heart, killing her instantly.  
  
"Mommy!" Rin shrieked.  
  
Rain jumped to her feet, and spun to face the man.  
  
He was tall, with silver hair and golden eyes, and the typical features of a kitsune. He was sneering at her.  
  
"Oh, was that someone you knew?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Rin sniffled, and looked over at him. "My m-mommy..."  
  
The kitsune snorted. "Just another baka ningen onna."  
  
"You killed her." Rain growled.  
  
"And? She wasn't the only one." He said. "Are you mad at me for the others, too, little girl?"  
  
The sky overhead started to thunder, and lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
"You killed her." She growled again, even louder this time.  
  
"I'll kill you, too." He said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Kurama!" A voice called.  
  
He turned, and looked over at another youkai. "What is it, Kuronue?"  
  
"We have a problem! It's Hiei!"  
  
"Damn!" The kitsune cursed. He glared back at the two girls. "I'll get you later."  
  
He started to dash away, and she screamed after him, "I'll get back at you! I swear I will!"  
_  
[End Flashback]  
  
Rin snapped out of her daze when a chill wind blew past her. She shivered, and rubbed her arms for warmth.  
  
"I'd better get back to the house." She said quietly.  
  
She turned, and started walking back towards the castle.  
  
However, she stopped dead in her tracks when a voice seemed to whisper directly into her ear.  
  
You will be my message to the half-breed.  
  
Her eyes widened, but it was too late to avoid the attack.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sesshoumaru was looking for Rin, because she had just...disappeared from the estate. He had wanted to tell her that they were going to go to Rydia's home the next day, and he wanted her to rest up before they made the long journey – he didn't want to have to carry her should she get tired.  
  
At least, that was what he told himself the real reason was.  
  
A scream reached his delicate ears, and he froze for a second.  
  
That had sounded like...  
  
"Rin."  
  
-----------------  
  
Rain finished with her bath, and was surprised to find that everyone was gathered in her room when she got back.  
  
Rin was laying on the futon, and the kinds of wounds she had made her hand fly to her mouth.  
  
"Rin-chan!"  
  
She ran over to where Sesshoumaru and Hiei were sitting, and she gave them a panicked and questioning look.  
  
"What happened to her?!"  
  
"She was attacked by youkai." Hiei answered, devoid of all emotion.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out a sword. "She's dead."  
  
Rain's world seemed to stop.  
  
"D...dead...?" She repeated weakly.  
  
"Relax, onna." Hiei snapped. "Don't let your emotions get in the way of your logical thinking. She'll be fine."  
  
"How can she be fine if she's dead?!" Rain shrieked.  
  
Sesshoumaru swung the sword over Rin's body, and the girl's eyes snapped open.  
  
She sat up, and winced, holding her stomach.  
  
"Rin!" Rain exclaimed, eyes wide for a different reason now. "But how?"  
  
"Rin, lay down. I may have brought you back, but you still have some injuries." Sesshoumaru said, standing and sheathing his blade. The girl obeyed, and Rain stood as well.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"My sword, Tenseiga, can bring back the dead and heal the living." He replied.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin said quietly.  
  
He looked over at her.  
  
"The demon...the youkai...he wants Rain-chan..." She said.  
  
"I'm already aware of that."  
  
"He said I would be a message."  
  
"A message?" The lord repeated, turning back towards her.  
  
"That he would...kill Rain as soon as he found her..." The girl's eyes squeezed shut, and when she opened them, they were brimming with tears. "Please..."  
  
"We'll protect her." He said.  
  
Hiei stood, and he turned to his friend.  
  
"We should start preparing for tomorrow." He said.  
  
"You're right." He turned, and the two started to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to them. "Take care of her."  
  
Rain nodded, and the two youkai left.  
  
She turned and knelt beside her sister. She took the damp cloth there, and placed it on Rin's forehead.  
  
"I'll watch over you. Don't worry." She said reassuringly.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
Rain watched over Rin for about a half an hour more, when the both of them fell asleep.  
  
They would need all the rest they could get...  
  
-----------------  
  
**Author's Notes:** Woohoo! Another chapter down! Can you believe that in this story, only a day has passed? This story is looking like it's going to be very long...  
  
Next chapter, we'll be seeing a bit of Kuronue, Youko, and possibly Koga. Yay!  
  
**Chibi Lady&Lady Light:** oO You're right! I never thought of it that way! Well, the story still won't have Kagome, Shippo, Miroku or Sango. Just because they wouldn't fit, but you're right about the whole paradox thing.  
  
**crimson7319:** That's just the most hilarious idea that I have ever come up with...cross-dressing Reikai Tantei.  
  
**Seiyo-san:** Yup! I'm very proud of how this story is piecing together so nicely...  
  
**Youko:** More Kuronue in the next chapter, if all goes to plan!  
  
**miyako14:** Randomness is what makes life so great! LOL. Anyways, thanks for all the support!  
  
**slave2anime:** He's...er, well, he APPEARS to be about eighteen...and he's taller. LOL.  
  
**Story Weaver1:** Yeah, I know! I made a mistake and I didn't even realize it! Sorry! Anyways, like I said, it's AU, and in this fic, there will be no Kagome, Shippo, Miroku or Sango. Sorry again! They just wouldn't have a purpose...  
  
**DarkVixenNisha:** A lot of people seem to think that they would make a cute couple. I think everyone should maybe wait a chapter or two more, for when more characters are introduced, to voice their opinion on who she could go with. I mean, we'll be seeing Koga and Youko and Kuronue, and a whole bunch of yummy OCs. Well, probably not Youko, because of what happened, but you get the idea.  
  
**FieryKitsune:** Thanks! I'm also thinking about having Rin go with Sesshoumaru, just because I personally like that couple. What do you think?  
  
**FluffysBijin05:** LOL! That's okay! I'm glad that you like this fic! I'm very proud of it, and the quality that it came out at. I never expected it to be THIS popular, either! Three chapters long, and it already has 38 reviews!!  
  
**TPM-girl:** There will be some more, eventually, but I'm not exactly sure when. 


	5. Chapter 4: Travels And Two Youkai

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 4   
  
-------------   
  
"Kurama, we've been walking for hours!" Kuronue whined, trudging along a good six feet behind his friend. "My feet hurt! I'm tired! And where the hell are we going?"   
  
The silver fox stopped walking, and raised his face to meet a breeze, his golden eyes closed. His partner gave him a confused look.   
  
"Um, what are you doing?"   
  
The kitsune started walking again.   
  
"Kurama!!" Kuronue exclaimed, jogging up to him. "Are you going to answer me, or just give me the silent treatment?"   
  
"Yakumo is up to something." Youko growled. "I know he is."   
  
Kuronue stopped dead in his tracks. "**That's** what this is about?!" He exclaimed.   
  
"You old bat! Are you so senile that you don't remember what happened yesterday?" The thief snapped.   
  
"Hey, now." Kuronue said defensively, crossing his arms and frowning. "I'm only a few centuries old, and I'm _far_ from being senile."   
  
Youko just snorted, a sure sign that he didn't believe him.   
  
"Anyways, I'm not taking another step. I'm pooped."   
  
Youko sighed. "You know, maybe you're right. You're more like a child who whines until he gets what he wants."   
  
Kuronue grinned, and flopped down onto the ground. "So what? It works."   
  
Youko sat down as well, a bit more gracefully. He put rested his chin on his hand, which was propped on his knee. He raised an eyebrow at the youkai across from him as he started yanking off his boots.   
  
Kuronue then stretched his legs out to their full extent, putting his feet right in front of his disgusted partner.   
  
He grinned, and he wiggled his toes. "Ahh. Much better!"   
  
"Put your shoes back on. **Now**." Youko growled dangerously. "You know damn well that I have a sensitive nose."   
  
Kuronue pouted. "Aw, but my feet smell like roses!"   
  
Youko rolled his golden eyes. "Roses my ass."   
  
Rustling in the greenery beside the path they were on caught their attention. Youko slowly rose, his hand poised and ready to draw his rosewhip.   
  
"Who's there?" He called. "Show yourself!"   
  
A girl fell out of the bushes, flat on her face. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head.   
  
"Owie…"   
  
Youko sighed, and let his hand drop.   
  
"Damn it, Aura! You're going to get yourself killed one day if you keep doing that."   
  
She stood, and started brushing herself off.   
  
"You're just an asshole!" She exclaimed.   
  
She was a tall girl, yet still smaller than both youkai. She had long, silver hair that fell to her waist, and bright, golden eyes.   
  
She had ears and a tail, a sign of her kitsune heritage, and both of a darker silver color than her hair. She wore a white band of cloth around her chest, and smaller ones around each of her upper arms, and another around her neck. A red, teardrop-shaped gem hung from the band around her neck, and she had short white shorts, with a white cloth wrapped around her waist, with a slit up one side.   
  
"Of course he's an asshole, Aura-chan." Kuronue said, leaning back on his hands. "He's your older brother, for crying out loud."   
  
"Kuronue-kun!" She exclaimed happily, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He didn't protest.   
  
"Aura, do you **have** to hang all over him?" Youko asked.   
  
She grinned, her arms still around the bat youkai.   
  
"He doesn't mind!" She smiled at the thief. "Right, Kuronue-kun?"   
  
He looked over at his partner. "She's got a point, Kurama."   
  
The gingitsune sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever."   
  
She grinned again. "You're just jealous because nobody likes you! Then again, you're just a big grumpy bear, so who would?"   
  
"You're too damn childish." He growled.   
  
"More so than me?" Kuronue asked, looking surprised.   
  
"Much more."   
  
Aura kept grinning - something she seemed to always be doing - and hugged him to her.   
  
"Don't worry, Kuronue-kun! I still love you!"   
  
She kissed his cheek, and Youko rolled his golden eyes.   
  
"Kuronue, get your shoes on. We're going."   
  
"Going?" Aura repeated.   
  
"You can't come with us, so don't even ask." He said.   
  
"Please! I want to come!" She pleaded.   
  
"No!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Please?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Pl-"   
  
"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!!" He shouted.   
  
She fell silent, and her eyes widened. She let her ears droop, and she pouted. It was her puppy dog face, and it worked every time.   
  
"Come on, Kurama." Kuronue said. "Let her come."   
  
"Please! I'll be good, I promise!"   
  
"If it'll get you to shut the hell up, then fine." He growled.   
  
"Yay!" She exclaimed happily, before glomping Kuronue once more.   
  
Youko sighed. "What am I getting myself into now?"   
  
-------------   
  
Hiei let his crimson eyes drift towards the heavens, to where he could see dark grey clouds drifting - a sure sign that it would storm later.   
  
He was waiting for his companions, if he could even call them that, to finish getting ready, so that they could go to see Sesshoumaru's friend.   
  
The demon lord had told him that the girl was a Seer, and she would be able to tell them what Yakumo was up to, no matter what. He had seemed a bit reluctant about going to see her, but Hiei paid no mind.   
  
To be perfectly honest, he didn't even know _why_ he was going with them. He had no allegiance to Rain, and he'd rather be out trying to kill Youko Kurama.   
  
But something…something was telling him that he needed to stay by her. The same thing that had told him to save her when he saw her in the woods…   
  
"It looks like it's going to rain."   
  
He looked over at the girl, who had just emerged from the castle. She was watching the sky, just as he had been doing earlier.   
  
She noticed his gaze, and smiled. "I love the rain."   
  
He snorted, and looked back out over the land. "The only thing it's good for is making plants grow and providing cover while escaping from enemies."   
  
"It always smells wonderful after it rains. It's the earth's way of replenishing water, and cleansing itself of all impurities." She countered, smiling gently.   
  
"You're awfully philosophical for a girl who's only eighteen." He commented sarcastically.   
  
"I'm not eighteen. I'm sixteen."   
  
"Whatever. I'm still at least eight times your age."   
  
"You are, aren't you?" She mused, crouching down beside him. "You're probably old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather."   
  
"Probably."   
  
"Hm."   
  
Rin came out just then, smiling and holding out a ribbon to her sister.   
  
"Rain-chan! You should tie up your hair before we go." She said, grinning. "Sesshoumaru-sama says that it's a long trip, and it would be wise to keep your hair out of your face."   
  
Rain accepted the ribbon, and used it to tie up her midnight locks.   
  
"Thanks, Rin-chan."   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, and stood. "Neither of you are prepared anyways. We'll be hiking through woods, and you're both wearing kimonos. Fixing your hair won't help you, should we need to run. And I'm telling you now that I won't carry either of you, and I doubt that Sesshoumaru will either."   
  
The girls exchanged glances, then looked down at themselves.   
  
Rain smiled. "I think we'll be alright. Ne, Rin-chan?"   
  
"Right!"   
  
Hiei just rolled his crimson eyes again, and Sesshoumaru came out. He looked them over, and said, "Is everyone ready?"   
  
They all nodded, and they turned to leave.   
  
"Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"   
  
They turned and saw Jaken running towards them, stumbling over himself as he did.   
  
Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh, and narrowed his golden eyes.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I'm coming with you, Milord! Your faithful servant, Jaken, will always be there to help, should Milord need it!" The toad-youkai exclaimed.   
  
Rin grinned. "Jaken-sama! You'll be coming with us?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shut up, filthy human."   
  
Rain's eyes narrowed at him, and she growled, "Leave her alone."   
  
The youkai looked slightly taken aback, before snorting in a high-and-mighty way.   
  
"Fine, Jaken. Come if you wish." The inu youkai said before turning on his heel and heading towards the woods.   
  
Rin scurried after him, as did the little demon.   
  
Rain just sighed, and said, "How can she put up with that?"   
  
"She's weak." Hiei replied, starting to follow them. "You have a bit more backbone."   
  
She stared after him for a second, confused, but then hurried after them, not wanting to be left behind.   
  
-------------   
  
Once they were out on the trail, Youko quickly started to regret his decision of letting his younger sister come with them. All she did was hang on Kuronue, and talk about how cute he was, and how when she was older, they could get married, and have many little children of their own.   
  
It was slowly but surely driving him mad, and the worst part was that Kuronue wasn't protesting at all. He would just agree with whatever the girl said, and Youko knew the reason why - all Kuronue cared about was getting into her pants.   
  
"And we can have a huge house with a view of the ocean! It'll be wonderful!" Aura giggled.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, a house by the ocean." He agreed.   
  
Youko rolled his golden eyes. "Damn it, Aura! He doesn't give a damn about a 'house by the ocean'!"   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Just because you can't think about your future doesn't mean that Kuronue can't!"   
  
He sighed in frustration, and picked up his pace. He wanted to get as far away from them as he possibly could, and they were making it difficult.   
  
"Youko-chan, wait up!"   
  
He ignored her, and kept going. In fact, he was so fed up with the two youkai that he transformed into his fox form, and started dashing down the path.   
  
He ran as fast as he could, the greenery of the forest whipping past him as he ducked under bushes and low branches, towards the river that he knew ran through the three territories - Sesshoumaru's, Kouga's, and his own.   
  
On the other side of the river, he knew, was where Rydia lived. She stayed in Kouga's territory, despite the fact that she didn't have an ounce of _ookami_ blood in her.   
  
However, when he reached the edge of the river, he saw something that surprised him.   
  
A horse was standing beside the clear flowing water, drinking heavily from its depths. But the most unusual thing about this particular animal was that it had flames for a mane and tail.   
  
It looked like an thoroughbred, and had a solid black body. Youko could easily see the strong muscles rippling beneath the horse's sleek coat, and the flames burned brightly and intensely, causing a slight reflection on its fur.   
  
The horse was obviously a youkai, because that would be the only way to explain the fire that burned on its body.   
  
Youko slowly walked up to it, and made a small yip to get its attention.   
  
The horse looked over at him, its red eyes baring the warning that it wouldn't hesitate in attacking him. Across its face was an 'X' shaped scar, and it seemed relatively recent.   
  
Youko shifted into his human form, and gave the horse a curious look.   
  
"Youkai?" He said.   
  
The horse snorted.   
  
"Ah. Are you trapped in your form?"   
  
The horse shook its head, and the flames engulfed its body. When they disappeared, a man was standing there.   
  
He was tall, almost as tall as Youko himself, with broad shoulders and the same strong muscles present in his equine form. He had fiery red hair that was tussled and slightly wavy, with matching eyes. He even had a hint of a beard growing, which made him look mature, and slightly older than what he should have. He still had the scar on his face, only now it was more prominent.   
  
He wore a ragged white shirt, off of which the sleeves had been cut. Baggy black pants tucked into black boots completed his simple appearance.   
  
"I can shift between them, but I prefer my original form." He said.   
  
Youko didn't waste any time beating around the bush, especially not with a stranger like this youkai.   
  
"Why are you in my territory?"   
  
The man looked surprised, before smiling slightly.   
  
"I'm afraid I got a bit lost. I didn't know that I'd wandered all the way to the territory of Youko Kurama. I was trying to get to Kouga's."   
  
"Well, you can get the hell away from there, and then everything will be forgiven." The fox said, his eyes glinting dangerously.   
  
"Oi, Youko-niisan! Are you being an asshole _again_?"   
  
His eye twitched, and he slowly looked behind him to where Kuronue had just landed with Aura. His sister ran over to them, and she smiled at the red-haired horse youkai.   
  
"Sorry about my brother. He can be a real jerk sometimes." She said, bowing slightly. She then turned her gaze to the kitsune, and her face went from incredibly sweet and innocent to extremely pissed.   
  
"Youko, you asshole! What did you say to him?"   
  
"Keh. I don't have to tell you, because you can't boss me around. Learn your place, and maybe I'll let you stay here." He growled dangerously.   
  
"Guys, come on! It's getting late, and we need to make it to Rydia's before night falls!" Kuronue exclaimed, trying to halt the fighting and ease the tension between the two siblings.   
  
The red-haired youkai looked surprised.   
  
"Rydia? You're going to see her?"   
  
Kuronue, Youko, and Aura looked over at him, and the girl said, "Yeah, we are. Why?"   
  
"I was trying to find her as well! Would you mind if I tagged along, just until we get there? I promise to only stay with you until then."   
  
Aura grinned. "Sure!"   
  
"Hey!" Youko protested. "_I_ make the decisions around here, not you!"   
  
"Kurama, it's only a little way until we get there. Let him come." Kuronue said.   
  
"Damn it! Are we going to let everyone in Makai just 'come along'?" He snapped.   
  
"I won't be any trouble, I promise." He said.   
  
Youko sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says."   
  
"Youko-chan?" Aura said, waiting for his decision.   
  
"He can come. But we're separating once we get to the Seer's house, got it? And you owe me one, Aura."   
  
Aura grinned, and then turned to the youkai.   
  
"So, what's your name, anyways?"   
  
He smiled.   
  
"My name is Huo."   
  
-------------   
  
**Author's Notes**: Woohoo! I've finally updated! It's an extra long chapter, and two new characters have been introduced! And I'm back from the DEAD!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH - [starts coughing and hacking because of her cold] Damn...I hate colds.   
  
Do you all realize that this story is already twice as popular as _Kokoro No Kaitou_, my other series? That's AWESOME!   
  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed!   
  
Also, to clear up some confusion, here are the age APPEARANCES of the characters:   
  
Rin: 15   
Rain: 16   
Sesshoumaru: 17   
Hiei: 18   
Youko: 17   
Aura: 16   
Kuronue: 18   
Huo: 20's   
  
Anyways, that's about it!   
  
**NOTE!!!**: I've just uploaded the Rain And Fire section to my website. You can access it from the main page (which can be found on my profile), or you can use the following link (just remember to delete the spaces):   
http: www. geocities. com/ darkchobithome/ rainandfire. html   
  
**slave2anime**: I've changed my mind! LOL. Sorry.   
  
**miyako14**: She is probably only going to get MORE confused as the story goes on.   
  
**TPM-girl**: Yup, very.   
  
**FieryKitsune**: [sobs] It was so hard to tear myself away from his sexiness and focus on him being evil!! It was sooooooooooooooooooo hard!!! Woohoo! Lots of sexy Kuronue in this chapter, even if Aura is hanging all over him. Oh, and I have some good news for you! I've decided to keep the Rin/Sesshoumaru relationship as a sort of family-like one, like you said in your review. I can't really see them as a couple either - maybe a bit of a crush on Sess for Rin, but I don't see him returning them.   
  
**FluffysBijin05**: Thanks! I'm extremely proud of this story! I can't give away too much, but they will most likely NOT go into the future. It just doesn't fir the plot.   
  
**Kaze Tsukai**: Well, my horse wasn't even a horse! HE was deformed, ugly, and was SITTING!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, and my mom is out getting nuts.   
  
**Crew of Light**: Yes! I've postd everyone's pictures! I still haven't finished Rin's or Yakumo's, but they'll be up soon. And I've decided to keep the pairings secret, because as the reviewers for Kokoro no Kaitou said, "I am the Queen of Suspense!" So the only thing I can tell you is that there will be no Sess/Rin. She may get a little crush, but nothing else.   
  
**Seiyo-san**: It says up there how old they all appear. I hope that answers your question!   
  
**Youko**: LOL! I feel kinda sorry for Youko in this chapter, but it'll get better for him. Does this mean you'll be signing as 'Kuronue' now? And yes, Tsume rocks!! But personally, I prefer Kiba. Tsume's outfit makes him look like a man slut/gigolo. HAHAHA!! But still, they're both awesome.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha**: Thanks, Nisha-chan!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: As much as I like the pairing, it won't work in this story. But still, you can request for a pic of them under the 'Pairings' section of the Rain and Fire section of the website, if ya want!   
  
**Ashley(InuMad)**: I'm glad that you like the story! I like Sesshoumaru too! He's so kawaii!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Rydia the Seer and Kouga the ...

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 5   
  
-------------   
  
Rain never expected Rydia's home to be in the territory of the _ookami_, the wolf demons.   
  
It was a small cottage, with tan, crumbling walls that reminded her of the mud cakes that she and Rin used to make as children. Its thatched straw roof was also a bit shabby, and clutter of various items most would deem as 'junk' were piled up around the tiny home.   
  
She carefully stepped over a bunch of herbs growing out in the front, and looked over at Sesshoumaru, wondering how the immaculately clean youkai ever managed to befriend such an obviously sloppy person.   
  
However, the silver lord walked right up to the door, and raised his hand to knock on its wooden surface.   
  
But before his fist and the delicate wood ever made contact, the door was flung open, and a pink-and-white blur launched itself at him.   
  
He fell back onto the ground, with a light, "Oof!", as the wind was presumably knocked out of him.   
  
Rin, Rain, Hiei and Jaken looked on curiously - though Jaken was more horrified than curious.   
  
"Milord!" He exclaimed.   
  
The thing that had launched itself at the fallen demon was a girl. She was very small compared to him, and Rain figured that she was also probably taller than her.   
  
She grinned at Sesshoumaru, and exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru-chan! I knew you'd come back to me, _koishii_!"   
  
Hiei and Rain raised eyebrows at once, and Jaken looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.   
  
"Rydia, get off of me." The demon lord growled in a dangerous tone.   
  
He then pushed the girl off, and she gave him a confused look. He started to brush off the seat of his pants, and he looked none-too-pleased.   
  
The girl stood as well, and Rain took in her appearance.   
  
As she had thought, Rydia was definitely short. And that was saying something, considering Rain wasn't the tallest girl around, either.   
  
She had the strangest hair Rain had ever seen, flaunting the fact that she was far from being human. It was cropped extremely short, and framed her face in a childish way, and it was the most intense shade of hot pink that Rain nearly had to squint to look at it.   
  
Her eyes were red, and they seemed to dance with happiness at the sight of Sesshoumaru.   
  
She wore a baggy white tank top, and a pair of equally baggy pants, and they engulfed her petite frame in a none-too-flattering way. Her boots were black - though it was nearly impossible to tell with the amount of mud that was caked onto them.   
  
Crawling up her arms were two black strings, and white ones followed them. And around her neck was a thick black band that reminded her of a collar.   
  
Rydia grinned, and asked, "So, Sesshoumaru-chan, what brings you here?"   
  
"I have a question to ask you, Rydia." He said, seeming to emphasize that there was no friendly _-chan_ at the end.   
  
She flushed, and giggled happily, putting her hands on her pinked cheeks.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan, of course I'll marry you, darling! You know I love you!"   
  
He sighed, and narrowed his golden eyes. "Not _that_ kind of question."   
  
She pouted. "Oh…"   
  
"Listen, onna." Hiei said, bringing her attention to him. "We need to know what Yakumo is up to."   
  
She looked over at Sesshoumaru, and smiled. "Well, those things can wait, Sesshoumaru-chan! I want you to meet the others!"   
  
Hiei's eye twitched, and he nearly growled at the girl who was so obviously smitten with Sesshoumaru that she could not process what other people were saying. There was no other way to explain why she had just so blatantly ignored him.   
  
Rain smiled. She personally thought that it was cute that the girl had such a big crush on Sesshoumaru - she thought that he needed a girl like her to cheer him up a bit.   
  
She blinked when she felt someone's eyes on her, and she slowly turned around.   
  
A boy was standing right behind her.   
  
She gave him a curious look, and took a step back to get some extra room.   
  
He was handsome, and about two heads taller than her. He had pointed ears, and long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, and questioning dark blue eyes. He had a headband, and wore the typical armor of the _ookami_, and his tail didn't do anything to hide the fact.   
  
He sniffed curiously at her, then looked confused once more.   
  
"Um…can I help you?" She asked.   
  
The others turned around to see who she was talking to, but he kept his eyes locked on hers.   
  
"Kouga-chan!" Rydia exclaimed.   
  
His eye twitched, and he glared at her.   
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He growled.   
  
She looked down at her hand, and started counting on her fingers.   
  
"Let's see…one, two…four, five…about twenty or so times." She answered, looking back up at him.   
  
He sighed, and then looked back down at Rain.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"My name is Rain." She said.   
  
Hiei stepped up beside her, and narrowed his crimson eyes at Kouga.   
  
"What do you care, wolf?"   
  
The boy called Kouga blinked in surprise, then smirked. "Well, if isn't little Hiei. Come back for another round of ass whipping?"   
  
Hiei snorted. "Baka. I was the one who won that fight - not you."   
  
He blinked again, and said, "Oh…"   
  
He shook his head, and then looked back at Rain. "Oi, onna, are you human?"   
  
Surprise flashed across her face, but she covered it with a quick smile. "Of course! If I smell like a demon, it's because I've been…I've been living with one for all of my life."   
  
He stepped up right in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders, making her tense. He drew close to her, and closed his eyes, lightly sniffing her hair.   
  
Hiei noticed that she looked quite scared, and said, "Oi, wolf, get off of her."   
  
"Just living with one, huh?" He asked, stepping away from her and letting her go.   
  
She frowned, and nodded. "Just living with one."   
  
He nodded, though he didn't seem to believe her.   
  
"Kouga-chan, what are you doing here anyways?" Rydia asked, having already forgotten his reminder not to call him that.   
  
He sighed, not bothering to correct her.   
  
"You're our resident healer. Ginta's mate is in labor." He said.   
  
She grinned. "Oh, I'll go see her right away!"   
  
Rydia then closed her eyes, and was completely engulfed in roaring flames that matched her hair. When the flames disappeared a few seconds later, nothing was left.   
  
Rin and Rain seemed amazed.   
  
"_Sugoi_!" Rin exclaimed. "She just…disappeared out of thin air!"   
  
"What did she just do…?" Rain asked, her brown eyes wide.   
  
"Flame teleportation. Common for fire apparitions." Hiei answered.   
  
The girl suddenly tensed when a strangely familiar tingle ran down her spine, and she shivered, despite the fact that in that particular area, it was quite warm.   
  
"Rain-chan?" Rin asked.   
  
She forced a smile to appease her sister. "I'm fine!"   
  
"Well, I guess you guys will be spending the night, seeing as how Rydia's a bit busy…" Kouga said. He smirked down at Rain, and said, "I don't mind."   
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at the ookami, and nearly growled, but stopped himself when he saw Sesshoumaru looking at him curiously.   
  
"As long as Milord gets only the best housing!" Jaken exclaimed.   
  
"Keep dreamin', toad." Kouga snorted.   
  
He turned, and started heading up a path that wound its way up to a steep cliff, over which a waterfall was thundering down. The others followed him, minding their step so that they wouldn't fall into the rushing water.   
  
If they did, it was almost surely death - at least, it would be for the two human girls.   
  
-------------   
  
Kouga slowly opened one eye, and then the other. He was laying on his mat, and he looked curiously over at the sleeping form of Rain on the other one, right against the wall.   
  
She was curled into herself, and her pretty raven-colored locks were hanging in her face, in what he personally thought was a very flattering way.   
  
They had had some difficulties when deciding on sleeping arraignments, mostly because Hiei kept refusing to leave Rain or Rin by themselves, without either he or Sesshoumaru in the room.   
  
So, after about fifteen minutes straight of arguing, they called a truce, and decided that Rain, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Hiei would all sleep in the main cave of the lair, and the other wolves would just have to stay in the other caves for the night.   
  
The only reason that Kouga could come up with for the koorime's protectiveness would be because he had feelings for the girl.   
  
She was pretty though, he noted, but she didn't seem entirely human to him…   
  
She had _said_ that she had been living with a demon for her entire life, but that didn't matter, because it was her very scent that wasn't all human…   
  
"Oi, wolf, what the hell are you looking at?" Asked a calm voice, though he wasn't so dense that he didn't notice the underlying anger.   
  
He looked over at Hiei, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave.   
  
"Huh?" Kouga asked.   
  
"Why were you looking at Rain?"   
  
The wolf snorted, and propped his head up on his hand. "What do you care? She'd never go for a guy like you anyways, you know."   
  
Hiei growled. "I don't give a damn about her. She's Sesshoumaru's problem now."   
  
"Then why are you here?" Kouga asked.   
  
Hiei didn't reply, and instead closed his eyes once more. Truthfully, he didn't know how to answer…   
  
Kouga smirked at his triumph, and then let his blue eyes drift back over to Rain's still-sleeping form.   
  
She was perfect…she was far from being homely, and she seemed to have that kind of fire that marked an independent woman.   
  
Yes, she was perfect to be his mate…   
  
The wolf rolled over, and got settled once more. He would ask her the next day, and he wouldn't let her leave until she accepted him.   
  
-------------   
  
When Rain awoke the next day, the morning sun was just starting to peek out from behind the mountain range, and the others were all still asleep.   
  
However, she was used to waking at that time, so she decided to go ahead and get ready for what she thought would be quite a long journey.   
  
She remembered that there was a quiet river at the base of the waterfall in front of the lair, and decided that she could wash up there.   
  
She crept past the others, and noted with a small smile that Hiei actually looked rather cute while he was sleeping.   
  
She then slowly made her way down the steep rocks, and finally to the base of the roaring waterfall.   
  
She smiled and kneeled down beside it, dipping her hands into the cool water and splashing it on her face, ridding her of any sleep that had still lingered.   
  
She then dipped her hands in once more, and got ready to bring it to her mouth to drink.   
  
However, she saw something in the rippling reflection that made her stop.   
  
Something…silver…?   
  
She turned around slowly, and let her chocolate brown eyes trail up the form of the silver-haired man standing behind her.   
  
And then, her eyes widened, and she screamed, stumbling away from him, and thus into the river.   
  
The man chuckled, and said, "Yes, I'm a bit surprised to see you as well."   
  
She started trying to reach the other side of the river, but stopped when he merely leapt to the other side, cutting off her escape route.   
  
He crouched down, a slow smirk spreading across his face.   
  
"I thought you said that the next time you saw me, you would kill me?"   
  
A black blur suddenly flew down from the top of the cliff, landing beside Youko Kurama. The fox didn't have a chance to block the sword slash across the shoulder that Hiei gave him.   
  
The kitsune rolled to the side, and drew his rosewhip, returning the favor and slicing Hiei across the chest.   
  
"Koorime! Well, I never expected to see _you_ here, either." He said sarcastically.   
  
Hiei smirked. "We really can't keep meeting like this, fox."   
  
They started fighting again, at a demonic speed that Rain's eyes couldn't keep up with. Another blur, brown this time, leapt down into the water beside her, making her jump.   
  
Kouga crouched down beside her, concern evident on his face.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
She just stared at him blankly for a second, before nodding shakily.   
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine."   
  
He helped her up, and was surprised when he thought he saw her eyes flash a different color.   
  
"Rain…?" He questioned.   
  
She snapped her gaze up to him, but her eyes were still that same deep brown. "Hm?"   
  
He shook his head, and looked back over at the battle between the two demons.   
  
Hiei's concentration was solely on Youko, and visa versa. He just kept hacking at the fox with his katana, and the gingitsune was attempting to strike the koorime with his rosewhip.   
  
As usual, they were pretty evenly matched, and both were extremely intense.   
  
Youko quickly summoned his plants, and thorny tendrils shot up from the ground, striking Hiei. The fire demon was caught by suprise, and thus couldn't block the attack. He received cuts on his stomach, arms and legs, but managed to destroy the plants with his katana before they could reach his head.   
  
He then countered the fierce attack with his own, by using one of his more favorite attacks - using his sword to channel the _Jaou Ensatsu Koko Ryu Ha_, otherwise known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.   
  
He dived at the kitsune, slashing him across the chest with the flaming sword, and smirked in satisfaction at the cry of pain that resulted.   
  
In fact, the only thing that stopped the fighting was when a flame suddenly erupted between them, causing both to jump back.   
  
And then, neither could move…   
  
Rydia stood, and narrowed her crimson eyes at the both of them. She placed one hand firmly on her hip, and put a finger to her lips.   
  
"Shhhh! The babies are sleeping!" She hissed.   
  
Youko growled at her, and tried to break the spells that bound him to the spot. He couldn't even summon any plants!   
  
Hiei struggled too, but settled for just glaring at the hot pink-haired woman.   
  
Rydia then sighed. "Well, I can't let either of you go until you promise to be quiet."   
  
Rain and Kouga blinked in unison, then the latter started laughing. Rain would've, if the murderer of her entire village wasn't standing there.   
  
The girl turned around and saw three more demons running towards them - a male with black hair, a male with red hair, and a girl with silver hair.   
  
"Youko-chan! Why didn't you wait for-" The girl cut herself off when she saw what had become of the silver-haired fox, and started laughing.   
  
The redhead blinked in surprise when his crimson orbs met Rain's chocolate ones, but it was only there for a brief second.   
  
"Oi, Kurama, what's wrong?" Kuronue called.   
  
Youko growled deep within his throat, and Rydia put a hand on her hip.   
  
"Are you going to stay quiet?"   
  
"Sturir rich." He growled out from between his teeth, since he couldn't move his mouth.   
  
She narrowed her eyes. "What did you call me?"   
  
"Rine, ri rorise." He said, sounding quite agitated.   
  
She smiled sweetly, and waved her hand, and the fox fell flat on his face.   
  
He grumbled something into the dirt, and Rydia turned to Hiei.   
  
"Do you?"   
  
He tried to glare at her, but when he couldn't, he just said mentally, _Fine. I promise. Now let me go._   
  
She waved her hand, and he only stumbled a bit.   
  
Youko pushed himself to his feet, and wiped off his face before growling at the girl.   
  
"Damn you, you stupid bitch!" He exclaimed.   
  
She turned to him, her crimson eyes narrowed. "I don't think my Sesshoumaru-chan would appreciate you calling me that."   
  
The kitsune looked slightly surprised. "Your Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"A silly little fantasy that Rydia seems to want to pursue." Came a calm and cool voice from behind them.   
  
Youko turned around and came face to face with the silver lord.   
  
"If it isn't old dog breath." Youko said, a bored expression on his face.   
  
Rin peeked out from behind Sesshoumaru, and blinked curiously at the kitsune before her eyes widened in surprise and realization. She then quickly hid herself again with a small whimper.   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice, or he was just ignoring her.   
  
"So, Kurama, I presume you're here to know about Rain?" Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Actually, I want to know what Yakumo is up to." The fox corrected.   
  
"I see." The inu lord's face didn't change, and he said, "I believe we all need to sit down and talk. You may be able to help us."   
  
-------------   
  
**Author's Notes:** I was rather sad when the last chapter didn't get many reviews, and I'm thinking that people are losing interest (LOL! Probably my problem for writing a lame chapter). Oh! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I thought I had posted this chapter, then I realized that I hadn't!!! Sorry!!!!!!!!   
  
**_VERY IMPORTANT!!: I need a vote: Do you want Sesshoumaru and Rin to get together, or not? MAJORITY WILL WIN!   
  
I need this because I'm torn - I like Sess/Rin (when she's at an appropriate age), but I don't know...._**   
  
Anyways, there was a bit of fighting in this chapter, and there will be more and more now that Youko and Hiei are in the same area. LOL.   
  
**miyako14**: Thanks! I'm actually doing quite well with my finals, thank you.   
  
**hieis only 007**: Thanks! I just adore Sesshoumaru, and I wanted him to be in the fic.   
  
**Seiyo-san**: Yea, I really like how Aura came out!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: Unfortunately, as of this chapter, the bat only has lust. I might make it something more, depending on what people say.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha**: Ah. That's actually kinda funny.   
  
**Chibi Lady & Chibi Crab's Koishii**: Actually, I'm thinking I may change my mind yet again! I'm going to take a vote and see if everyone wants that couple or not...hope for the best!   
  
**FluffysBijin05**: Thanks!   
  
**TPM-girl**: Gotta love the old bat!   
  
**slave2anime**: Here's your update!   
  
**Kaija Katake**: I read and I reviewed! It's really coming along nicely! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Hunters And The Hunted

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 6 : The Hunters And The Hunted  
  
-------------   
  
Everyone watched Sesshoumaru expectantly, and he sighed.   
  
"Youko Kurama, you're friends with Yakumo, are you not?" he asked, his voice not showing his frustration.   
  
The fox raised an eyebrow. "Me and that low life, back-stabbing bastard, friends? Don't make me laugh."   
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "You've got room to talk."   
  
"Still, you both have a sort of…partnership, no?" the lord continued, getting more annoyed that the kitsune wasn't being very cooperative.   
  
"I guess you could say that. Why?"   
  
A smirk formed on the inu-youkai's lips, a rare occurrence for him. "That's how you're going to help us."   
  
Rain's face grew dark, and she growled. "Sesshoumaru, don't even let those words come out of your mouth. I'm not traveling with this…this bastard!"   
  
Rin looked over at her sister. "Rain-chan? What do you mean?"   
  
The girl opened her mouth to say that that was the kitsune who had slaughtered their family, but suddenly caught herself.   
  
_Rin…doesn't remember…_   
  
She sighed, and realized that if she didn't, then she wouldn't be the one to remind her of their past.   
  
"Never mind. But he knows what I mean." Rain narrowed her eyes at Youko. "He know _exactly_ what I mean."   
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It's the only way. We can't use you - he'll only kill you, which would entirely defeat the purpose of bringing you along."   
  
"Why **are** you bringing me along?" she snapped. "I never asked for help. I never even wanted to return to that damned place."   
  
"You're coming with us because if we leave you alone, the Hunters will find you." Hiei said.   
  
She turned to him. "Hunters?"   
  
"Demons who can track anything. They will either kill the one they are seeking, or bring them to whomever employed them. And in your case, that would be Yakumo."   
  
The koorime narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Which means, Sesshoumaru, that time is of the essence."   
  
He nodded. "So, Youko, will you help us?"   
  
"Of course he will!" Aura exclaimed, before her brother could say a word.   
  
"Damn it, Aura! Stop answering for me!" he growled.   
  
Kuronue snaked his arm around the silver-haired girl's waist, and pulled her protectively against his chest.   
  
"Hey, back off, Kurama."   
  
Huo chuckled, and said in his usual calm voice, "You two seem to fight like a married couple."   
  
Youko flicked him off. "Bite me, horse boy."   
  
Huo was unaffected. He just gave another warm smile.   
  
Youko turned back to Sesshoumaru. "What's in it for me?"   
  
"You'll get to keep your life, for one thing." Hiei said dangerously.   
  
"I'm not scared of you, little koorime." The gingitsune said, putting a hand on his hip.   
  
"I'll give you some of my territory." Sesshoumaru said, interrupting the two demons.   
  
This seemed to surprise the fox. "Your territory? How much?"   
  
"Enough." was the simple reply.   
  
Youko looked thoughtful for a minute, before turning his golden gaze back to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"You've got a deal. I'll help you get into Yakumo's."   
  
Rain threw her hands into the air. "You've got to be kidding me! Didn't you hear what I said? I refuse to travel with him!"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "You don't have a choice in the matter."   
  
She growled, and turned on her heel. "Then I'm leaving!"   
  
She started walking back towards the forest, and Rin and Kouga ran after her. The latter grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her to face him. She narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Rain, you can't go off by yourself! I don't know why you hate that damn fox so much, but please, you'll get hurt if you leave. Those Hunter things that the baka koorime was talking about will get you!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Rain-chan! Kouga-san's right!" her sister agreed.   
  
Rain narrowed her eyes at Kouga, and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Get your hands off me right now. I have my reasons for hating that bastard, and I can handle a few demons. Living in constant fear for my life hasn't left me defenseless."   
  
Youko's ears suddenly perked up, and he raised his head, delicately sniffing the air.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at Aura. "Oi, Aura, you smell that?"   
  
She too lifted her head and sniffed the air, but then coughed and covered her nose. "Yuck! What's that stench? Youko, did you let one rip?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Baka! It's a demon scent!"   
  
Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. "I believe we have some company."   
  
"I can't see them, but I can certainly smell them." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
Rin suddenly gasped and stepped away from Rain, trembling.   
  
Kouga and Rain gave her a confused look, but one glance at the forest behind them told why she was so frightened.   
  
A youkai stood there, towering over the both of them like the mountains surrounded them. It was at least three times their height, and resembled some sort of ogre. Ugly, matted yellow hair covered its balding blue head, and its blood red eyes were locked on Rain.   
  
It carried a huge club, covered in large, bloody spikes. But its weapon wasn't nearly as menacing as its teeth. Rotting yellow and black teeth with the flesh of its last victim still clinging to them.   
  
"That's…not good…" Kouga said.   
  
The creature let out a roar, and swung the club at the two, but Kouga put himself in front of the girl before she could be hit. They both went flying to the right and hit the ground, skidding a good ten feet before finally coming to a halt.   
  
Rin screamed, and Hiei cursed.   
  
He drew his katana, and took off towards the youkai with the intent of making it suffer the most pain that it was capable of feeling. Youko followed after with his rosewhip, and Kuronue did as well.   
  
Sesshoumaru bolted forward, transforming into his full dog form to give himself even more leverage against the disgusting demon.   
  
Huo, on the other hand, ran towards Rin, scooping her up and getting her away from the fierce battle. He then jumped over to where Aura was, handing the vixen the trembling brunette.   
  
"Take care of her while I go get the other girl and the wolf." he said.   
  
"R-Right." she said, nodding. "I'll get this one to the cave." She turned and dashed up the cliff, to the safety of the rocky lair.   
  
Rain struggled to get up off of Kouga, and she gasped when she saw the small pool of blood forming beneath him.   
  
"Kouga!" she exclaimed.   
  
His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was gritting his teeth at the terrible pain that she imagined he must be feeling.   
  
Angry tears ran down her cheeks. "You idiot! Why did you do that for me? That blow wasn't meant for you!"   
  
Huo reached them then, quickly kneeling beside the fallen wolf and placing his hands over his chest.   
  
The horse youkai's hands started to glow with a faint blue light, and Kouga's eyes snapped open.   
  
Huo sat there for a second, his hands suspended over the young wolf, his face one of deep concentration. Finally, he fell back with a gasp, a cold sweat on his brow.   
  
"Kouga!" Rain exclaimed, leaning over him.   
  
He smiled weakly up at her. "Hey…you okay?"   
  
She nodded, wiping fiercely at a lone tear that had run down her cheek. "Baka! You shouldn't have done that for me!"   
  
"You would've…gotten hurt…" he suddenly went limp, a sign that he was unconscious.   
  
She hugged him to herself, and looked over at Huo.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
He nodded. "I'm fine."   
  
But it was beginning to look like the others were not going to be fine. Sesshoumaru, Kuronue, Hiei and Youko had been having difficulty holding their own against just _one_ of these massive youkai, and while Huo was attending to Rain and Kouga, three more of the horrific blue demons had joined the first.   
  
Each took their own demon, and was getting horribly beaten.   
  
Youko slashed wildly at his oni, and struggled to see it. He had gotten hit in the head, and now one of his eyes was practically glued shut by the blood flowing over it.   
  
He slashed with his whip, but each time the thorny vine made contact with the demon's skin, a sound like metal against metal would result, and nothing more.   
  
"Damn it!!" he yelled. "These youkai have hides like armor!"   
  
Hiei cursed loudly when the demon broke his katana as though it were a twig.   
  
_Is this the strength of the Hunters…? I never expected them to be this powerful…_   
  
_Hiei!_   
  
The koorime immediately recognized Sesshoumaru's telepathic voice, something the demon lord could only use in his dog form.   
  
"What?" he spat, back flipping to avoid a blow from the Hunter's club.   
  
_You may have to use your dragon._   
  
"Are you crazy?! That could very well destroy us all!" he shouted.   
  
_Unfortunately, that may be our only choice…_   
  
Kuronue cried out when he too was struck with the club while in mid-air, and a searing hot pain tore through his back. He could tell that at least one of his wings was broken, not only from the pain, but from the sickening crunch it made upon impact.   
  
Hiei realized that he had no other choice, and jumped away from the Hunter in order to have enough space to summon the Makai dragons.   
  
"Everybody, get back!" he called, his arm already glowing with the dark purple flames.   
  
To Hiei, everything went by in slow motion, yet it also seemed to happen in just a split second at the same time.   
  
He thrust his arm out in front of him, and the familiar burning feeling consumed his body. The huge, flaming, black and violet dragons came forth, each flying towards one of the Hunters.   
  
He couldn't see anything past the blaze of violet, but he could certainly hear the screams of the demons.   
  
A smirk formed on his usually stone face, but it was quickly replaced by pure shock and dread at the next sound he heard.   
  
The cliff…crumbling.   
  
"No." he breathed.   
  
He heard another scream, and he was pretty sure that it was Rain. His last thought was of the ebony-haired girl, and whether or not she was alright.   
  
Then, the pitch black darkness swallowed him up.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! I'M EVIIIIIIIL!!!!!!   
  
Anyways, I got this chapter typed up in record time!! Woohoo!!!! [REALLY HUGE GRIN]   
  
In case you're wondering, I'm really happy! I just got the first DVD of Wolf's Rain! In fact, the only episodes that I haven't seen of that series are the first two and the ones they haven't shown yet on Cartoon Network.   
  
I have buttloads of new story ideas, and I'll tell you about them after I reply to the reviews. Keep in mind: THESE ARE JUST IDEAS!!!! You'll also have to tell me which ones you like the best, and I'll write those when I'm done with the others.   
  
.   
  
Oh, and this is **IMPORTANT**: I'd like your opinion on ALL couples. What kinds of pairings would you like to see? I'm open to anything except for yaoi or yuri. Sorry, in case you wanted that…for any reason. Oh, and so far, it looks like Sesshoumaru and Rin will be a couple.   
  
.   
  
Oh, and did anyone else notice that in all of my stories, Kuronue gets his wings injured in some way? It's a bad habit, but I figure that it's one of the most painful injuries that I can give him...   
  
.   
  
**Kaija Katake**: I liked your story! I was happy to review.  
  
**Chibi Lady**: I certainly feel stupid. I was fixing the site, and I organized the profiles by series, putting a 'kokoro' in front of the file name, and I forgot to change the links. LOL. Sorry! As for the interviews, I, um, accidently deleted them. Hehehehe...sorry! I have them saved on a back-up disk, but that's in a box somewhere...another downfall of moving. I'll get them up again as soon as I find that disk. And now is your chance to voice your opinion 'officially' on who Rain should go with, etc.   
  
**Demon Majick**: LOL! Glad you liked it!   
  
**Dark Vixen Nisha**: Okay. Any other pairings you'd like to see?   
  
**slave2anime**: LOL. Any other pairings, then?   
  
**crimson7319**: I'll take the 'funny (knowing you)' as a compliment! I love doing comedies, but I'm trying to keep this one serious. [LuckyKoorime: Pokes her] Okay...maybe relatively serious.   
  
**Coodle**: Nobody wants Sess/Rin when Rin is practically still in her diapers!! LOL.   
  
**Story Weaver1**: After seeing him in his dog form (she probably will, eventually), I may have her comment on him being fluffy, which would result in her calling him Fluffy-chan.   
  
**Seiyo-san**: Glad you liked it!   
  
**TPM-girl**: I'm freakishly paranoid about people losing interest in / not liking my stories. It's just me.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**The Eyes OF A Wolf**   
  
AU. YYH x Wolf's Rain. The boys are sent on a mission in the cold harsh mountains to the north. There, they are saved by a pack of wolves from freezing to death. Now, the boys need to help the girls before a demon destroys them permanently.   
  
.   
  
**???**   
  
Youko/You. You go see a Seer with some of your best friends, and she tells you some weird stuff. You blow her off, and even refuse to pay, and she screams that she will curse you. You ignore her and go home, eager to get some sleep in your nice comfortable bed…only for some reason, your dreams seem to be as real as when you're awake, and there's a strange demon there…   
  
.   
  
**????**   
  
Harry Potter. Several years have passed, and the three friends have lost contact, each going down a separate path in life. But one day, Hermione gets a strange letter, and it seems that the sender is connected to Voldemort. Can she get Ron and Harry back in time? Or will the entire wizarding world feel the effect of this new witch's powers?   
  
.   
  
**?????** [By the way, if you have ideas for titles, it's a bit obvious that I need some…LOL]   
  
AU. YYH x Silent Hill. The boys are sent to Silent Hill to investigate the strange readings that the monitors at Reikai are picking up. There, they run into two girls who seem to be running from something. But when they start investigating the strange happenings in the sleepy little town, they may be getting more than they bargained for.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
That's all that my weary fingers can type up right now, but trust me, there are at least two more. And I'm coming up with more every day!! Remember (here comes the threat): I will NOT update this fic until I get at LEAST three votes!! Oh, and I just thought about this, but I'm also going to be posting the LAST (I mean last this time) story of the Kokoro No Kaitou series when I'm done with this, so whatever story you vote for will be coming along after I'm a good way into that story. Also, these will probably all be posted under the pen name **Kitsune In A Bubble**.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
You have to vote on pairings and stories, get it? Got it? Good! LOL. I'm just a tad crazy, I swear! 


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath Of The Jaou Ensatsu...

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 7: Aftermath Of The Jaou Ensatsu Koko Ryu Ha   
  
-------------   
  
Rain awoke to the sound of a gentle breeze blowing through leaves. She couldn't find the strength to open her eyes, but she could feel something warm and soft beneath her.   
  
She was moving; at least, whatever was underneath her was moving.   
  
Soft splashes reached her ears, and she finally managed to open her chocolate brown eyes.   
  
It took her eyes a second to focus, but when they did, she saw that she was in a forest. She could see slight movement above her, and she raised her head.   
  
She realized that she was on a horse's back, and the horse was trailing slowly and weakly through the little river that they were passing through.   
  
Its mane, which was made of flames, seemed to be...dieing almost.   
  
"Where am I?" she whispered.   
  
The horse suddenly collapsed, and Rain fell off. The water engulfed her for a second, and she pushed herself back up to the surface, coughing and sputtering.   
  
She quickly moved towards the horse, who had turned into Huo once his consciousness had slipped.   
  
She quickly put her arms under his, and started to drag him back to the shore. She wasn't strong enough to get his entire body back up on dry land, but she managed to get most of him out of the water.   
  
She flopped down beside him, and sighed.   
  
"So…if we're here…then where are the others? What happened to them…?" she asked, though she knew the horse couldn't answer.   
  
She sighed, and angrily pounded her fist into the dirt.   
  
"Damn it!" she screamed.   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away.   
  
"Why…did Hiei have to save me? This whole thing is my fault…for being so weak. And now the others…they might be hurt."   
  
She fell onto her back, and her chocolate orbs drifted to the starlit sky.   
  
"Damn you Hiei…I could've handled it…"   
  
Huo coughed and rolled over, and Rain sat up quickly.   
  
"Huo-san!" she exclaimed.   
  
He sat up as well, and his crimson eyes twinkled dimly with laughter.   
  
"You're awake." he said.   
  
She glared. "I could say the same about you."   
  
He lightly touched his side. "Hiei's attack hit all of us, I believe."   
  
Her face softened. "Where are the others? Did you see them?"   
  
He shook his head, and laid back down. "We all got separated after the explosion. The cliff came down. Hiei should really learn to control his powers, ne?"   
  
"Did you see Rin at least? She's human. Did…did Sesshoumaru save her?"   
  
Huo chuckled. "From what I've seen, I don't think the lord would ever let her get hurt."   
  
Rain nodded. "I just feel so terrible…"   
  
He gave her a confused look. "What for?"   
  
"This is…all my fault. Those demons were after me. If I had just gone with them, they would've left all of you alone."   
  
"That isn't true. Those demons are as stupid as they are strong. They probably would've killed us all even if you _had_ gone quietly."   
  
He chuckled, and gave her a lop-sided grin. "So, don't worry about it, okay?"   
  
She growled. "People are getting hurt because of me! How can I not worry? I never asked for this!"   
  
Something flashed across his face, but the smile was back in an instant. "Rain-chan - you don't mind if I call you that, do you? - you're being too hard on yourself. You need to take life as it comes. This is fate; this is what Kami-sama wants to happen. None of this is coincidental."   
  
She stood, and brushed off the skirt of her yukata. "You're…right, I guess."   
  
She reached out her hand, which he accepted, and she helped him to his feet.   
  
"That's the spirit! Now let's go find the others, ne?" he said.   
  
"But what about your side?" she asked, confused.   
  
He lifted up his shirt, and she blinked. "All healed already."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Come on, Rain, let's go."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Hiei slashed down another tree with his katana, while doing his best to not look at his rival and enemy next to him. Youko was doing the same, slashing at the brush with his rosewhip so that Aura and Kuronue could make it through.   
  
The bat was unconscious, and he needed to see a Healer as soon as possible; there was a chance that his wing's damage would be irreparable if they didn't get him help soon.   
  
It took all of Aura's strength to carry him, and not cry at the same time. She was worried, and the tension between the two youkai ahead of her wasn't helping.   
  
Hiei, however, wasn't thinking about Kuronue. In all honesty, the bat could die and he wouldn't blink an eye. The thing the koorime was really worried about was Rain.   
  
After the cliff had collapsed, he had heard her scream, but…   
  
She had to be alive.   
  
She had been near Kouga and Huo; one of them would have helped her to safety, he knew.   
  
He suddenly stopped his frantic slashing.   
  
Why did he even give a damn about her? She was _human_.   
  
"Hey, koorime, don't wimp out. Keep cutting!" Youko exclaimed.   
  
Hiei snapped out if his daze, and growled at the fox.   
  
"Shut up, will you?! All you've been doing this entire time is complaining!" he yelled back.   
  
"Both of you stop it!" Aura exclaimed. "Think about Kuronue, okay? Save your differences for later, after he's been treated!"   
  
Youko snorted, and resumed cutting down the thick vines.   
  
Hiei, however, did not. When Aura had been talking, he had felt an odd tingle shoot down his spine. He didn't know what it was, but for a second, he felt like shuddering.   
  
He shook it off, and turned back to the brush ahead.   
  
"Fox, let me. I can get us through faster if I use-"   
  
Youko cut him off. "Look, koorime, the last time you tried to help, you nearly got all of us killed with your stupid dragons. I'm not so sure that we can trust you again."   
  
He growled. "Damnit! That was a different attack! Those dragons are uncontrollable by _anyone_, so don't go trying to pin it all on me!"   
  
"Well, why the hell did you use them if they can't be controlled?! Power shouldn't just be thrown around - you need to be able to be in charge of it!"   
  
The fire demon turned on his heel, and started walking past Aura and Kuronue.   
  
"Where are you going?!" Youko exclaimed. "Get your midget ass back here, Hiei!"   
  
But he just waved a dismissive hand as he walked off into the forest. "I'm going to go look for Sesshoumaru and Rin. You can go ahead and get you and your posse to a Healer by yourself - you obviously don't need _my_ help."   
  
Youko bristled, but kept his mouth firmly closed. Truthfully, he didn't want Hiei to stay, but it was looking like they may need him - for Kuronue's sake.   
  
Aura glared at him. "Well? Youko, aren't you going to go and get him?"   
  
"Hmph." he snorted, turning and folding his arms over his chest. "I don't have to. We don't need 'im."   
  
She sighed, and looked down at Kuronue's unconscious face.   
  
"But…what about Kuronue-kun?" she whispered.   
  
Youko's ear twitched, and he sighed.   
  
"Damn it, woman. I hate it when you're right." He turned back to her once more, and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll go after him. Don't worry, Aura."   
  
With that, he dashed off in the direction that the fire apparition had gone.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Hiei walked along, using his you-ki to try and find where Rain was. He had lied to Youko, he knew, but he didn't want to make it sound like he actually _cared_ about the girl.   
  
He frowned, as he kicked at the dirt.   
  
He didn't care, really! He just…knew that Sesshoumaru would take care of Rin, and the others were just none of his concern. In fact, he told himself, the only reason he was searching for her now was because he needed her for revenge against Yakumo.   
  
He stopped walking when a tingle ran down his spine again.   
  
"What the hell…?"   
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language."   
  
He spun around, and came face to face with a girl. At least, it was sort of face to face.   
  
He jumped back, his crimson eyes wide as he stared at her.   
  
She was standing upside down on a tree branch, her sky blue hair falling down around her, and her matching eyes staring into his.   
  
"What the hell?! Who are you?!" he exclaimed, putting his hand on his katana hilt, ready to strike the strange girl if need be.   
  
She giggled, and faded away. This made Hiei's eyes widen once more, and he frantically tried to sense where she was.   
  
Her laughter echoed through the woods, and finally came into one central point.   
  
He spun around, and she was standing before him again, this time right side up.   
  
"Are you lost? Or are you searching for her?" she asked.   
  
He gave her a confused look. "What? Searching for who?"   
  
The girl giggled again, and turned around, her hands behind her back. She started walking away from him, fading as she did.   
  
"You know who I'm talking about!"   
  
"No, I don't!" he yelled, trying to find her.   
  
She appeared on a nearby tree, walking up its trunk as though it were the ground.   
  
"Ah, but you do! Have you ever heard of the yin yang, Hiei?" she asked as she paced up the tree.   
  
"How do you know my name?!" he exclaimed. This girl was starting to get on his nerves!   
  
She appeared on another tree, this time walking towards the ground.   
  
"The yin yang, Hiei. Two opposites, opposing each other yet embracing each other at the same time. Light and dark, love and hate, rain and fire. They're all examples of the symbol that the yin yang shows us. Neither of these things can live without the other. They coincide, and clash. Do you understand?"   
  
He growled. "I have yet to understand one word that comes out of your mouth, onna!"   
  
She suddenly appeared about four feet in front of him, the playful look on her face gone.   
  
"Find her, protect her. She's more important than you know; she plays a major role in this war."   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Start talking some sense."   
  
She sighed, and her face softened. "Hiei, you don't understand your _own_ role yet, do you?"   
  
He didn't reply, but kept glaring.   
  
She disappeared, and then reappeared right in front of him, floating. She cupped his face in her hands, and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
His eyes widened, and she faded away once more.   
  
When she was gone, her voice echoed around him for a second.   
  
"Hiei…be careful…"   
  
He stood there for a second, stunned, before touching his lips.   
  
"Who was she…?"   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Hiei's first kiss has been stolen by a blue-haired girl with no name!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!   
  
How many of you now wish to strangle her and scream in her face: "His first kiss was meant for Rain!! RAIN!!!"   
  
LOL.   
  
Anyways, does anyone recognize where I got the girl's disappearing power thingie from? Anyone at all? If you can tell me what character does something similar (it's from a video game, I'll tell you that much), then I'll give you this [holds up Hiei plushie] plushie!   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**miyako14**: LOL! Actually, I meant for pairings for _this_ story. Anyways, I was actually going to have Kurama go with Botan - I don't even think I'm going to have Cheza in the fic. Maybe, maybe not. There are two parts to it - if she were to be in it, she'd be in the second fic.   
  
**crimson7319**: Awwwwww, what's wrong with Aura and Kuronue? LOL. Yeah, a lot of people really liked the Midori/Kuronue (or Kano, whatever) pairing. I did too, kinda, but you have to remember that everyone's favorite phoenix doesn't even exist in this story. Neither does Amaya. Also, I won't be updating the 'Trial By Fire' story (the other with Saphir and Crystal) until I'm done with this one, and I have the next Kokoro No Kaitou story underway.   
  
**Coodle**: Actually, I'm still debating on them REALLY getting together as a couple. I dunno. And yes, I looooooooove Wolf's Rain!! Hige rocks!!   
  
**Chibi Lady & Reecee**: Sure! I just want to know which one I should write next. It seems like I'll be doing the Youko/You one next, after the next KnK story gets started.   
  
**Pheonix-of-Fire**: Here's a new face. Thanks for the compliments! LOL, I think you should come up with titles for ALL of my stories. I like that one. 'The Price Of Fate'...I just might use that. You wouldn't mind, would you?   
  
**Kaija Katake**: Hmmmmm...I don't see Kuronue as being the type to fall in love with Rain. In this fic, he's more lustful... Maybe if she looked more like Aura, he would. LOL.   
  
**slave2anime**: LOL! That doesn't help if ya don't vote! But then again, I think the voting is pretty clear on who's going to be with who.   
  
**Sei-san**: Thanks! Wolf's Rain, eh? Who's your favorite character?   
  
**Psychocatgal**: Yeah, I am. It's called **New Generation: The Angel Keepers**. It focuses on Skye and Shuichi, who are aaaaaaaall grown up! I should start posting it...in a few weeks. I sent out an e-mail to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters of the final story (so if ya didn't get an e-mail, it's because I couldn't find your address), telling them that I was going to make a new story. There was even a form to submit an OC.   
  
**Story Weaver1**: There's a loooooong (OK, maybe not THAT long) story behind the 'Kitsune In A Bubble' pen name. If ya wanna hear it, let me know, but if not, then I'm not gonna bore you with the details. Hey!! Booyaka is MY word! LOL. Actually, it's really Selphie's but I stole it from her. MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! Are you looking forward to the next KnK story? Just wondering. I'm gonna post it on my birthday (July 28) as a b-day present to everyone! LOL.   
  
**??????????????**: They aren't as bad as they could be, but they are pretty evil. There's a reason behind Youko's and Hiei's never-ending battle, which should be explained in the next few chapters. In reality, if you think about it, they probably would fight. I mean, Hiei is kinda cocky, and Youko is the height of arrogance; they just wouldn't click. I hate Yaoi too!!! EWWWWWW! Especially when people try to say that Hiei and Kurama are gay. That's just wrong.   
  
**TPM-girl**: Okay! So far, it's lookin' like I'm gonna post the Youko/YOU fic.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha**: I adore Wolf's Rain! Who's your favorite character????? 


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion And A Vision

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 8: Reunion And A Vision  
  
-------------   
  
Hiei could only stand in shock for a minute before shaking his head.   
  
Who was that girl? Had she been some kind of ghost or apparition trapped at that location, randomly kissing people who passed through?   
  
He shook that idea off immediately.   
  
He'd felt her hands…and lips.   
  
"Oi, koorime!"   
  
He spun around and saw Youko standing there, his arms folded over his chest, a frown on his face. The fire demon smirked at this.   
  
"Oh, so you need me after all?"   
  
The fox grumbled something, and Hiei's smirk nearly turned into an evil grin.   
  
"I'm sorry, Youko, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"   
  
Youko sent an icy glare at him. "I said, 'We need your help!' Satisfied?"   
  
Hiei just kept his arrogant smirk and started walking past the silver fox.   
  
"Yeah, I am."   
  
When he was out of hearing range, Youko cursed and kicked the ground.   
  
"I hate that koorime!"   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky, and realized that dusk was quickly approaching. When the cliff had collapsed, he had managed to reach Rin in time to save her from being crushed by a large boulder, but the girl hadn't been herself since being separated from her half sister.   
  
She trailed behind him, her face sad, staring at the ground.   
  
In fact, she hadn't spoken a word since the incident.   
  
He sighed, and stopped walking, turning to face her. He was tired of this awkward silence, and - as much as he hated to admit it - he was starting to miss her cheerful laughs.   
  
"Rin, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to mask his concern.   
  
She met his gaze, and sighed.   
  
"I…Rain-chan, do you think she's…okay?"   
  
Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh as well. "Rin, Huo and Kouga were right next to her. I'm sure she's just fine."   
  
At this, her face brightened. "Really?"   
  
Since no one else was around, he allowed himself a tiny smile. "Yes, really."   
  
She grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama, if you say it then it must be true!"   
  
He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant by that, but she just skipped past him, apparently back to normal.   
  
He turned around, and gave her a confused look. "Rin?"   
  
Her grin widened. "Let's go find them, Sesshoumaru-sama!"   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Kouga groaned. He was starting to wonder why he ever let Rydia stay with him. She was a nuisance!!   
  
She was skipping ahead of them, singing in a high-pitched voice. She had told him to 'keep an eye out for Sesshoumaru-chan!', and her obsession with the demon lord was just obnoxious!!   
  
Jaken seemed to be even less pleased with her - at every chance he got, he would send her a death glare.   
  
"Oohhhhh, Sesshoumaru is the perfect man, the perfect man, the perfect man," she sang, "He's got a manly face, manly face, manly face, and a darn cute butt!"   
  
Kouga made a noise of disgust, and wondered if he would throw up any time soon. Jaken growled.   
  
"You! Stop with your appalling talk of Sesshoumaru-sama!" he shrieked.   
  
She turned and grinned at him. "I can't help it if he's the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on! And some day, we're going to be married!"   
  
She turned away, and Kouga could practically see the sparkles in her eyes.   
  
"And then we'll have a huge manor, and its halls will be filled with the pitter patter of little feet! Oh, what a wonderful time it will be! And, of course, we'll be madly in love with each other, like we are now!"   
  
The young wolf snorted. "Ha! He loves you like cats love water!"   
  
Rydia smiled. "Really? All the cats I know loooooove water! Sesshoumaru-sama loves me!!"   
  
Jaken and Kouga groaned again.   
  
"Damn it, Rydia!" Kouga exclaimed. "He doesn't love you!!"   
  
The hot pink-haired girl pouted. "He does love me…I know he does. That's why he promised that we were going to get married!"   
  
Jaken and Kouga exchanged glances.   
  
"Um, what are you talking about?" Kouga asked.   
  
She put her hands on her hips. "I tell you, he strode right up to me and-"   
  
She suddenly locked up, and her eyes widened.   
  
"Rydia?" Kouga asked, stepping forward.   
  
"Pft, she must have realized that there's nothing between them." Jaken snorted.   
  
"No…there's something wrong with her." The wolf prince said, stepping towards her.   
  
Her hands fell limp at her sides, and she started to pulse with a white aura.   
  
"The…the half-breed. The one I am searching for is a half-breed. Hanyou…"   
  
"What?" Kouga asked. She was starting to worry him with that look on her face.   
  
"The hanyou possesses the powers of rain and fire. Not human, but not demon. From neither world, yet both…the hanyou is the key to our destruction."   
  
Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, and she screamed. She fell to her knees, and clutched her head, her tears streaming.   
  
"Get out of my head! Get out!!"   
  
"Rydia!"   
  
Kouga ran forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.   
  
"Kouga, get him out of my head!" she shrieked.   
  
"Who?! Get who out of your head?!"   
  
Her face contorted in pain, and she whispered, "Yakumo…"   
  
She suddenly fainted into his arms, leaving him shocked.   
  
"Yakumo…?"   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Rain stopped walking, and turned back towards the mountains. Huo, who was in front of her, stopped as well.   
  
"Somethin' wrong, Rain?"   
  
"I thought…" she drifted off and shook her head. "It's nothing."   
  
He shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."   
  
She ran to catch up with him, and they continued their hike down the side of the mountain. Huo had said that if they could find the river, they'd be able to find the others, because they'd most likely go to the same place.   
  
Rain smiled. Huo had been really nice to her ever since they had met. He had that sort of laid back attitude that made you feel comfortable telling him your deepest darkest secrets.   
  
"Huo-san?" she asked.   
  
"Please, just call me Huo. Adding -san makes me feel like an old man."   
  
She giggled. "Right! But Huo, you're probably old enough to be my father!"   
  
He shrugged. "You're right. But still, I don't want to _feel_ like I'm your father."   
  
"Well, I'll just call you Huo-kun. Would that make you feel more my age?"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it would."   
  
"Okay, Huo-kun, we need something to talk about." she said.   
  
"Oh? Like what?"   
  
"I don't know…" Her eyes trailed to the ground, but met his almost immediately. "I know! I'm not sure if it'll be too personal or not though…"   
  
"Lay it on me."   
  
"Alright…" she sighed. "Well, do you have any family?"   
  
He got a far off look in his eyes and he nodded. "Yeah…I do."   
  
"So do I. A younger half-sister. You met her at the lair." Rain said.   
  
"Oh? You mean Rin?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Cool." He smiled at her. "You two look a lot alike."   
  
She smiled back. "Thanks!"   
  
"My turn to ask something, ne?"   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"Okay…what's the worst thing you've ever done?" he said, smirking.   
  
"Why do you want to know, eh, Huo-kun?" she asked, pretending to sound innocent.   
  
He laughed. "You just seem too…perfect! I'm sure there's something bad that you've done."   
  
She smiled slightly, and it was her turn to get a far off look in her eyes.   
  
"If you must know…I've killed someone."   
  
His eyes widened. "Killed? As in…?"   
  
"It's as it sounds. I've killed someone, Huo." She took a deep breath, and let it out again. "And I don't regret it."   
  
He grinned, and put his hands behind his head. "That's cool. So have I."   
  
She blinked. "You're…"   
  
"What?" He looked over at her.   
  
"You're not going to ask who I killed? Or why?" she asked in disbelief.   
  
"Nah. I figure that that's your own, private business." he said. "And knowing you, you probably had a good reason to."   
  
She smiled. "Thanks…Huo."   
  
"No prob!"   
  
She looked back down, and blinked. "Huo, look! There's the river!"   
  
He followed her gaze, and broke into a grin. "So it is."   
  
He smirked at her. "Oi, Rain?"   
  
She looked over at him, a questioning look on her face. "What?"   
  
"Race ya."   
  
He took off down the mountain, and she blinked.   
  
"Hey!" she called, chasing after him. "That's not fair! You got a head start!!"   
  
He just laughed, and started running backwards. "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyaaaah!"   
  
He stuck his tongue out at her, but let out a yelp when he tripped over a rock and started tumbling down the mountainside.   
  
She laughed and ran faster, catching up with him just as he landed in a heap at the river's edge.   
  
She fell over next to him, panting from her run, and gasping for breath so that she could laugh even more.   
  
Huo just grinned at her. "Oops!"   
  
She clutched her stomach, laughing as hard as she physically could. "You…you!"   
  
"Yeah!" He laughed as well, until tears formed in his crimson eyes..   
  
When they had both finished, they wiped away their tears and grinned.   
  
"How could you be klutzy enough to fall down a mountain?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know! I was so busy making faces at you, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"   
  
She giggled. "You're more klutzy than Rin, and that's saying something!"   
  
"Rain!! Huo!!"   
  
They both exchanged glances before turning to look across the river, to where Aura, Youko, Hiei and Kuronue were.   
  
The bat was on Youko's back, and Aura was waving at them.   
  
Rain and Huo grinned, before the latter stood. He then helped up Rain, and they walked over to the river's edge.   
  
"Hey!!" Rain called back. "Is Kuronue alright?"   
  
Even from there, Huo could see the worry etched on the silver-haired vixen's face.   
  
"He's badly hurt!" she called back.   
  
Huo shifted into his horse form, and motioned for Rain to get on his back. She mounted, and he started to cross the river.   
  
When they reached the other side, she slid off of him and he turned back into his human form.   
  
"Let me see him." he said.   
  
Rain turned to Hiei, and he glared.   
  
"What are you looking at, onna?" he snapped.   
  
She sighed, and reached out, wiping something off of the corner of his mouth.   
  
"You had something on your face, that's all." she said. "Geez, don't get so defensive."   
  
She looked at her finger, and then looked back up at him, confused. "Huh. That's weird."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Looks like lipstick to me."   
  
He was surprised for a second, then growled in anger. That weird woman had left lipstick on his face, and nobody ever _told_ him that it was there?!   
  
She glared. "Hey, don't give me that look. I'm just telling you what it is!"   
  
He opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't her that he was mad at, but she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
He groaned inwardly. Could his day possible get any worse?   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** Woohoo! AND he gets busted by Rain!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!   
  
Anyways, I thought of another great idea for a new story!!   
  
I'm still working on a title, but here's the basics:   
  
Not everyone starts off perfect at whatever they do. It takes practice to get to the top. Even for Youko Kurama. His thieving career is looking pretty bad, at least, until he meets a priestess who couldn't slay a demon if it was right in front of her face. Somehow, they manage to get themselves stuck to each other by a spiritual chain. Chaos and comedy ensue.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**Pheonix-of-Fire**: Then I guess it's good that this story is still in the beginning.   
  
**Riyo-Hikaru**: MWAHAHAAAA! Innocent until this chapter. Our little Rain-chan is a murderer!! MWAHAHAHAAA!! And actually, I based the girl off of Harle from Chrono Cross (BEST GAME EVER!!!!!!!). But after I wrote that, I realized more people would guess Cheshire cat. They both work.   
  
**Wolf-black-flame**: I've never played Dot Hack. Is it any good? It was supposed to be Harle from Chrono Cross, but lots of people think that it was the Chesire cat.   
  
**miyako14**: GASP! You've unmasked my plan of Death By Confusion!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! LOL. Just kidding.   
  
**Coodle**: LOL! Huo, my favorite little horsie, was introduced in chapter 4!! He healed Kouga, and Youko flicked him off when he made a comment that he and Aura fought like a married couple. He's been around - he's just been quiet until now.   
  
**Chibi Lady**: Yeah, I've got someone for Rydia, but I don't think poor Huo's gonna get a girlfriend....[sniffle]   
  
**Youko**: I like Tsume, but Hige is my favorite. He's so pudgy and cute! [Huggles Hige]

**spork111:** Thanks! I'm glad that you do!

**Psychocatgal:** Well, you only have to wait until July 28! It's going to be pretty long, if all goes to plan, and it'll probably be the best of the entire series so far.

**TPM-girl****:** [Shrugs] I based her off of Harle from Chrono Cross, but the Cheshire Cat works too.

**KayHiei:** Thanks!

**slave2anime:** LOL. Rain certainly does. I like Kiba too, but Hige is my favorite. I can't wait until this weeks episode!!! BLUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!! She's gonna look really cool, because I cheated and looked her up on the internet. Oops. LOL.

**DarkVixenNisha:** Ooooooh! I LOVE Hige and Kiba! I'm also NOT a yaoi fan, just so ya know.

**Sei-san:** Are you Seiyo-san, just with a shortened name? Forgive my slowness. LOL. You should watch it, when Cartoon Network starts replaying the episodes. I think you'd like it.


	10. Chapter 9: Fireside Chat And A Priestess

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 9: Fireside Chat And A Priestess   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
Huo managed to save Kuronue's wing, which was a big relief to Aura and Youko. It took the horse demon a lot of energy to fix it, so when he was done, he wanted nothing more than to sleep.   
  
The others decided that that was a good idea, as it was already starting to get rather dark.   
  
So, everyone found a place to bunk at around a little fire that Hiei had built earlier.   
  
Hiei was the only one who stayed awake, gazing into the flames.   
  
He thought about that strange girl. Who she was, what she was talking about, and why the hell she kissed him. He thought about Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga and Rydia, and wondered where they were.   
  
"Hey…you alright, Hiei?"   
  
He looked over at Rain, who had sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.   
  
"What? I'm fine. Get back to bed, onna." he snapped.   
  
She glared, then crawled over to him. She sat down beside him, and he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Look, buddy, I've got a name. Use it. And don't boss me around like you own me or something."   
  
He smirked. "Oh, so sorry. I forgot. _Yakumo_ owns you."   
  
Pure anger flashed across her face. "That…that…**pig**…does NOT own me!! I belong to no one!!"   
  
He chuckled, and looked back into the fire.   
  
"Sure he doesn't. That means you were just visiting." he said.   
  
She growled at him. "Hiei, don't ever mention him in front of me again, got it?"   
  
"Why not? Why do you hate him so much?"   
  
That was it. He had her cornered. He had been wondering about that ever since he met her. Sure, he and Sesshoumaru had _speculated_ what might have made her hate him so much, but that was just guessing based on Yakumo's personality.   
  
She sighed, and pulled her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her knees before answering.   
  
"It's…nothing."   
  
That was _not_ the answer that he had wanted. He wanted to know _why_, not 'it's nothing'.   
  
She peeked out at him. "Why do you care?"   
  
"I don't." he said quickly. "I was just…just curious."   
  
She shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat."   
  
He didn't reply, and she laid back down again. He looked won at her.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
She opened one eye to glare at him. "What does it look like? I'm going to sleep."   
  
"Right next to me?"   
  
"So? If you've got a problem with me, I'll move. It's just warmer when you're closer to someone."   
  
He opened his mouth to say that he _did_ have a problem with it, but then thought better of it. What did he care? She wasn't touching him or anything. Just…laying next to him.   
  
"It's…fine."   
  
She nodded, and closed her eyes.   
  
Neither ever noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching them.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
The next morning, Rain was the last one up. When she awoke, Huo was crouching in front of her.   
  
"Morning, sleepy head." he said, grinning.   
  
"Morning, Huo…" she replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
  
The others were already by the river, and Kuronue was up as well.   
  
"So, looks like Kuronue is up and about already." She said.   
  
Huo nodded. He then leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, "The stupid bat's been doing nothing but whining and complaining! I'm about ready to smack him upside the head!"   
  
Rain giggled, and he pulled back, grinning from ear to ear as well.   
  
He stood, and helped her up too, and they walked over to the others. Rain smiled at everyone except for Youko.   
  
"So, everyone up for traveling today?" she asked, before sending a smirk over at Huo. "No falling down the sides of mountains?"   
  
He laughed, though the others looked confused.   
  
"We're going to head down to a village near here." Youko said, pointing down the river. "I know some people there, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru and the others will go there as well. It's on the way to Yakumo's."   
  
Rain flinched at the name, but smiled at Huo when he gave her a concerned glance.   
  
"Let's go then." Aura said, latching onto Kuronue's arm as they started to move once more.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, and stopped walking, allowing for Rin to catch up. He knew the girl was tired, but as a lord, it would be rather…awkward for him to carry her on his back while in human form.   
  
He looked back at her, as she climbed over the thick tree roots to reach him.   
  
They were getting nowhere with this.   
  
"Rin, I want you to stay there." he said.   
  
She gave him a confused look. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"   
  
"I'm going to transform."   
  
"Oh!" Her eyes lit up, and she grinned.   
  
He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to transform back into his original form. When he opened his eyes, he looked back down at Rin, who was still grinning from ear to ear.   
  
He knew that he would regret this later, but he got down so that she could climb up onto his back.   
  
She did so, and almost immediately buried her face into his snowy white fur.   
  
"Oooh, Sesshoumaru-sama! You're always so soft and fluffy!"   
  
He groaned inwardly, but took off towards the river, and the village on the other side.   
  
He knew Rin loved it on the rare occasions that he allowed her to sit on his back while in dog form, and he could practically see her while she spread out her arms and pretended to be a bird.   
  
He nearly chuckled, and kept going - he could see the river ahead.   
  
He sent her a telepathic message to hang on tight, and she gripped his fur. He easily cleared the river, and when he landed on the other side, he felt something familiar.   
  
He suddenly transformed back into his human form, realizing as soon as he did, that Rin was still on his 'back'.   
  
She fell down, and he quickly caught her. She grinned.   
  
"Thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama!"   
  
Rydia came running out from the trees, and froze.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan!!" she shrieked. "What are you doing with that-that…human!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean? I just caught her."   
  
He set Rin down, and Rydia looked like she was going to cry.   
  
"Are you…are you…cheating on me?!"   
  
He rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to say that they weren't even together in the first place, but Rin spoke first.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't cheat!!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip and stomping a foot. "Don't accuse him of ever doing something so dishonorable!"   
  
Kouga and Jaken came out then, the former blinking in surprise.   
  
"Rain?"   
  
Rin turned around. "Eh? Not Rain, Rin!!"   
  
He sighed. "Damn…I thought you were Rain…"   
  
Rin grinned. "Nee-chan and I look a lot alike, ne?"   
  
Rydia jumped on Sesshoumaru, hugging him tightly. He growled, but she still wouldn't let go.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-chan, I'm just so glad that you aren't cheating!"   
  
Jaken ran over and smacked Rydia with the Staff of Heads. She yelped and quickly let go of the dog demon, rubbing her bottom.   
  
"Owie…what was that for, ya stupid toad?!"   
  
He snorted. "Leave Sesshoumaru-sama alone, onna."   
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, toad!!"   
  
"We need to get to that village." Sesshoumaru said, interrupting the argument between his retainer and the Seer.   
  
"What village? We need to find Rain!" Kouga exclaimed.   
  
"If I know Hiei, he'll have found them all by now. And I'm sure that Youko will go there as well."   
  
When Kouga gave him a blank look, Sesshoumaru said, "That means Rain will be there."   
  
"Well, then it's settled! Let's head out to this village!" Kouga said.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, and they started out towards the village that Sesshoumaru was talking about.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
Rain walked ahead of the others, eager to reach the village that Youko was talking about - solely for the purpose of taking a well-deserved bath.   
  
After traveling through mountains for a few days, she knew she needed one badly.   
  
She saw a large forest before them, and ran ahead into it. She and Rin loved to play in forests, even as children. So, Rain always found them comforting.   
  
She grinned, and kept walking, taking in the beautiful greenery around her.   
  
"Hey, wait up!"   
  
She stopped, and smiled at Huo, who caught up with her. He grinned as well.   
  
"You like forests too, Rain-chan?"   
  
She nodded. "Yeah!"   
  
They both went along, grinning like children, and talking idly about various things. Hiei watched them, a small frown on his face.   
  
However, Youko noticed this, and walked beside his rival with a smirk.   
  
"Hiei, do I sense jealousy?" he asked covertly.   
  
Hiei growled. "Hell no! I don't care about the damn woman!"   
  
Youko's smirk nearly turned into a grin. "Who ever said I was talking about Rain?"   
  
Hiei snapped his mouth shut, and sped up, wanting to get away from the kitsune. Youko just laughed.   
  
Rain suddenly stopped, and Huo stopped as well, giving her a peculiar glance.   
  
"Rain?"   
  
"I thought I-"   
  
A demon suddenly burst through the line of trees, and Rain jumped back.   
  
He looked oddly like Sesshoumaru, only he had tiny little dog ears on top of his head, and wore red clothes. He growled at them, and pulled out a rather large sword.   
  
"Who the hell are you people, and what are you doing here?!" he demanded.   
  
Youko snorted. "Sure isn't anything like his brother."   
  
At this, the silver-haired demon blinked. "Brother? You mean Sesshoumaru?"   
  
Rain smiled. "Yeah."   
  
He growled again, and got back into a fighting stance.   
  
"What the hell do you want?! A friend of my brother sure as hell ain't a friend of mine."   
  
"Inu-Yasha!"   
  
The boy yelped and turned around to face a woman who had just come out from the trees.   
  
She was tall, a bit taller than Rain, with long black hair secured in a loose and low ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes, and they hardened as she glared at him. She wore the traditional miko's outfit, and had a bow across her chest and a quiver on her back. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you bothering these people?" she asked, her voice calm, yet showing that she meant business.   
  
"Kikyo! They're friends with Sesshoumaru!" the demon protested.   
  
She seemed slightly surprised, but then shook her head.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, with the barriers that I've set up, it would be impossible for anyone with wicked intentions to enter the village. If they're really bad, then they'll be repelled." the priestess said, sighing.   
  
He snorted, but seemed to believe her.   
  
"If you say so, Kikyo…"   
  
Rain smiled. "So, you're the priestess Kikyo that I've been hearing so much of, aren't you?"   
  
Kikyo returned the gesture. "Hai, hai. My name is indeed Kikyo, and I am the protector of this village. Though I'm sure you've heard of me because of my position as protectress of the Shikon No Tama."   
  
Rain nodded, and gave a bow. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kikyo-san."   
  
Kikyo bowed as well, and Rain smiled at her. "My name is Rain, and this," she motioned to everyone as she named them, "is Hiei, Aura, Kuronue, Youko and Huo. We're traveling together, looking for our friends."   
  
Kikyo nodded, and smiled kindly. "You should come stay in the village."   
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but one look from her made him put his ears back in submission.   
  
She looked back at Rain, and motioned for her to follow.   
  
"Come, I'll show you there."   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes**: Well, how was that? Sorry about this chapter being kinda boring…it'll start picking up again soon, don't worry!! I've got a lot planned for poor little Rain… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!   
  
.   
  
Oh, and out of curiosity, who is your favorite character? I think a vote of the fav. character would be awesome!!   
  
.   
  
Also, I've added LOTS to the website. You can find it in my profile . I've added a place where you can ask the Rain and Fire characters questions (or the Kokoro No Kaitou characters). It's pretty cool, and StoryWeaver1 (huggles!) has asked the first question. Check it out when you're done with this chapter, and submit a question!   
  
.   
  
**Story Weaver1**: Unfortunately, we probably won't find out more about Rain being a murderer until later chapters.   
  
**sungoddessYouko**: Actually, this is the first time.   
  
**miyako14**: LOL. Okies.   
  
**Chibi Lady**: Well, we'll find out who she killed in later chapters. As for Huo.......MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAA!! Queen of Suspense!!   
  
**Sei-san**: LOL. Could you imagine what Hiei's face would look like if she said that the 'person' she killed was a little bug? Everyone there would facefault and fall over anime-style.   
  
**slave2anime**: Yup! Blue is female, and in her human form, she looks like Hige in a mini-skirt. LOL. I like Kiba too, but Hige's still my favorite.   
  
**TPM-girl**: I think it's funny that when Huo was first introduced, nobody really cared. Now, he seems to be everyone's favorite character!!   
  
**Psychocatgal**: Lots of people seem to like Huo.   
  
**Riyo-Hikaru**: Yes, it's a MAJOR part of the plot. LOL...everyone wants to strangle her!   
  
**Wolf-black-flame**: I love Wolf's Rain!! Hige is my favorite character!! 


	11. Chapter 10: Chat In The Forest

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 10: Chat In The Forest   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Sesshoumaru and the others didn't reach the village until dusk, and by then, they were all exhausted. So when Inu-Yasha rushed up, his Tetsusaiga drawn, Sesshoumaru just pushed him aside and kept walking.   
  
The lord went right into Kikyo's hut, and asked which hut was going to be provided for them.   
  
The priestess smiled at him, and told him which one. Sesshoumaru then thanked her, and retired to one of the three huts indicated.   
  
Rin, on the other hand, ran up to Rain, and the two hugged.   
  
"I'm glad to see that you made it here alright!" Rain said happily.   
  
Rin grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama took care of me!"   
  
Rain got a sly grin. "Oh, did he, sis?"   
  
Rin blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?"   
  
Rain just laughed and let go of her, sending a sly smirk at Hiei. "Don't worry, Rin-chan, Hiei was lovey-dovey with someone too."   
  
Hiei growled at her, narrowing his crimson eyes. Youko, on the other hand, started laughing.   
  
"What do you mean, 'lovey-dovey'? There wasn't anyone around there for him to have been kissing, unless making out with trees appeals to him!" the fox laughed.   
  
"No, I found lipstick on him. And unless trees wear lipstick, then Hiei-chan was kissing someone!" Rain laughed. She was finally getting a bit more relaxed around the kitsune, but it was only when he was making fun of Hiei.   
  
"Don't you dare call me 'Hiei-chan' ever again." Hiei growled.   
  
She winked at him. "Whatever you say, _Hiei-chan_."   
  
He rolled his eyes, then sank back against the wall. "I'm going to sleep, so all of you better shut the hell up."   
  
Rin blinked, then stood. "Oh, Rain-chan, I'm, um, going to stay in the other hut. You don't mind, do you?"   
  
Rain smirked, then waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, if you want to go get kissey with Sesshoumaru, then go on ahead. Nobody's stopping you."   
  
Rin blushed furiously. "Rain!"   
  
Her sister just laughed, and smiled. "I'm only teasing, Rin!"   
  
Rin huffed, then shook her head. "Don't tease like that!"   
  
Rain nodded, and made a straight face. "Sorry."   
  
Rin turned and walked to the door, before saying goodnight to them. She then skipped away, presumably to the hut next door, where Sesshoumaru was.   
  
As soon as she was gone, Rain burst out laughing again, and Huo shook his head.   
  
"Rain, you're mean to her!" the horse scolded.   
  
"Aw, it's fun teasing my little sister!" she replied.   
  
"Well, no matter how 'fun' it is, all of you had better get to sleep before I start knocking heads." Hiei snapped.   
  
Rain smiled at him, then nodded. "Okay."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Later that night, when the others were asleep, Hiei awoke to sounds. He rolled over, and saw that Rain's futon was empty, and the ebony-haired girl was nowhere in sight.   
  
He quickly got up, and ran outside, reaching out his energy to try and find her. He could sense that she was close, and he followed her ki to the forest.   
  
He saw her, standing out in the middle of a small clearing, and it looked like she was talking to someone. This struck him as being a bit out of character for her, so he crept closer, keeping his ki masked to make himself invisible to them.   
  
"Why did you send those Hunters? They could have killed someone, you know!" Rain exclaimed, putting her hands on her hip.   
  
Upon getting closer, Hiei saw who she was talking to. He was a tall man, obviously a youkai, with short, spiky mint green hair and dark blue eyes. He wore baggy black pants, and a dark blue tank top.   
  
"I didn't send them! It was that bastard's orders, okay? I just control them - he told me to." the man said, frowning.   
  
She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "They almost killed Kouga."   
  
"Kouga? That wolf guy? How do you know him?" the man asked.   
  
She glared at him. "He's my friend. As are the others."   
  
"You weren't supposed to have friends, Rain."   
  
She stomped her foot. "And why not? I'm not allowed to live a normal life, Jiro?"   
  
The man called Jiro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that, darling, it's just…"   
  
"Don't you dare start calling me darling now." she snapped. "And tell Naraku that if he or Yakumo send another Hunter, I will personally send their heads back on a platter, and they'll be next. See if that gets through their thick skulls."   
  
Hiei was surprised to hear Naraku's name, but made sure to listen even more intently.   
  
"You know why I'm here, right, Rain?" Jiro asked.   
  
She put her hands on her hips. "I can only assume it's to get me to come quietly. And if you think I will, you're sadly mistaken. I happen to enjoy being with them, and I prefer this life to the one I had before."   
  
"Darling-" he started. However, one glare from Rain made him sigh, and he corrected himself. "Rain-sama, there's no way you can stay here with them without endangering their lives."   
  
It was Rain's turn to sigh. "I…I know that. But…I'm going to protect them."   
  
He nodded. "Is that what you want me to tell Yakumo and Naraku then? That you're not going back without a fight?"   
  
She nodded, and smiled. "Yes. If they want me so badly, they can drag their asses out here to meet me themselves."   
  
He grinned. "Well, I'll be sure to give 'em hell as well."   
  
She smiled. "Arigato, Jiro."   
  
He turned and started to walk away, but she called after him.   
  
"Jiro, wait!"   
  
He stopped and looked back at her. "Hai, Rain-sama?"   
  
She smiled. "Be careful; Naraku is truly evil. He won't hesitate in hurting you."   
  
"I could say the same for you, Rain."   
  
With that, he faded away, and Rain sighed. Hiei decided that now was a good a time as any to reveal himself, so he did.   
  
Rain turned around, and when she came face to face with the fire demon, she let out a little shriek and fell back onto the ground.   
  
"H-Hiei!" she exclaimed, staring up at him with mixed emotions in her widened brown eyes.   
  
He glared. "Conversing with the enemy, Rain?"   
  
She blinked, then tore away from his gaze. "It's…not what it looks like, Hiei."   
  
"I thought you were a slave. If so, then why did he call you 'Rain-sama'?" Hiei said. "You have a lot of explaining to do."   
  
She sighed, and nodded. "I guess there is."   
  
He tried to keep an angry face, but her sadness got to him, and he sighed as well. He held out his hand, and she gave him a confused look.   
  
"Just come on." he snapped. She took his hand, and he helped her up."You and me are going to talk. Now."   
  
Rain nodded, and walked over to another tree, sitting down on its roots, which were protruding from the ground. She smoothed her yukata skirt, and Hiei folded his arms.   
  
"Well?"   
  
She smiled, a sort of sad smile, and said, "Hiei, I can't tell you too much."   
  
"And why the hell not?"   
  
"It would endanger the future of the world." she answered, her face perfectly serious.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"   
  
She nodded, annoyed by his sarcasm. She knew that he didn't believe her, but it was true.   
  
"I'll tell you all that I can, Hiei, because…because I guess I kinda trust you." Rain said, drawing her knees to her chest. "I'm not a slave, but I was treated like one. That man just now was Jiro, the Head of the Guard. He's the one that controls the Hunters and tells them where to go. At least, the ones under Yakumo. The only other thing that I can really tell you is that…Naraku is somehow tied up in this. I don't know much about that myself."   
  
Hiei snorted. "I know you know more than that, woman."   
  
She glared. "Didn't you hear me? It'll endanger the world! Do you really think that I'd put my sister in danger just so you can be a little more knowledgeable?"   
  
"Ha! You're just as full of crap as that other girl." Hiei said, shaking his head. "You're both crazy - that's what it is."   
  
Rain gave him a confused look. "Other girl? What do you mean?"   
  
He shook his head again. "Nothing. Forget I even said it."   
  
She stood, and took a deep breath. "Hiei, I have something terribly important to tell you."   
  
"What?"   
  
She opened her mouth to speak, when the ground suddenly started shaking and rumbling, as though there was an earthquake. Rain fell to her knees, and looked around.   
  
"What's happening?!" she exclaimed.   
  
"It seemed to be coming from the village…" Hiei said.   
  
"Rin!!"   
  
Rain scrambled to her feet, and the two of them took off towards the village, as fast as they could run. And the sight that greeted them made Rain freeze.   
  
A man was standing there, his long black hair blowing in the breeze. He was facing the village, which was now ablaze.   
  
He slowly turned around, and his red eyes locking with Rain's chocolate ones. A slow smirk crawled onto his face, as he turned to face them fully.   
  
"Ah, I was just looking for you, Rain-sama." he said, in a pleasant sounding voice, as though he were discussing the weather.   
  
"You son of a bitch!!" she screamed. "Where are the others?!"   
  
He feigned surprise. "I would assume that they're in those huts."   
  
Hiei drew his katana. "Naraku. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Ah, Hiei, I'm just here to take back this little piece of the puzzle." Naraku said, gesturing to Rain.   
  
Rain growled. "I refuse to go back."   
  
"It's not your choice." Naraku snapped.   
  
Hiei dived at Naraku, exclaiming, "But I say she stays here!"   
  
Naraku managed to dodge, but not without Hiei's sword slashing him on the arm. His blood splattered onto the dirt, and he cursed.   
  
"This doesn't involve you, koorime!!" he exclaimed. "Just leave the damn girl, you don't need her!!"   
  
The hanyou thrust his hand at Hiei, and several darts appeared, and each hurled itself at the koorime, piercing him in various places.   
  
They started fighting fiercely, and Rain covered her ears, falling to her knees and closing her eyes tightly.   
  
"He's going to lose…Hiei's going to get hurt…" she whispered, pulling more into herself.   
  
_Rain…_   
  
Rain opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The girl beside her was also watching the fight, and didn't even look down at the girl curled into the fetal position.   
  
_I'm going to stop this. Hiei doesn't need to die here. Not now._   
  
The blue-haired girl stepped forward, and Rain shook her head.   
  
"Or maybe this was supposed to be the way he dies…? Maybe this is what Fate intended for him…"   
  
_That may be...but I will defy the Goddess of Fate if it means he can live to see another morning._ The girl said as she walked calmly and slowly towards the fiercely fighting demons.   
  
"Hiei!" she called.   
  
The koorime seemed incredibly surprised, but Naraku didn't seem to be able to see the blue-haired girl.   
  
"Hiei, push him towards me!" the girl exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Hiei asked, trying to concentrate on his fight.   
  
Naraku looked confused. "What the hell do you mean, 'what?' Have you gone mad, koorime?"   
  
Hiei saw that he was swiftly losing, however, and Naraku's notorious miasma was setting in, and he could see Rain coughing from inhaling it. And he also knew that it was making him weak as well.   
  
He summoned all of his strength, and pushed Naraku towards the blue-haired girl, who caught him. She wrapped one arm around his waist, and put her other hand on his throat.   
  
Hiei had never seen Naraku pale the way that he did then. It was as if he knew what was happening, knew that there was someone holding him; knew that she was going to kill him.   
  
The girl leaned down, and whispered in his ear.   
  
_If you come near Rain or I again, or anyone close to her, I will find your real self. And when I do, I will bathe in the blood that spills from your body. You know that I will, Naraku._   
  
She suddenly made a jerking motion with her hand, and blood erupted out of the slit she made in Naraku's throat.   
  
He fell to the ground, and Hiei realized that she had actually decapitated him. She held his head in her blood soaked hands, and a slow smile crept across her face.   
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while, even if it was only a doppelganger."   
  
She tossed his head to the ground, and looked over at Hiei, who seemed to be in just a bit of shock.   
  
"You…you just…"   
  
"It was just a doppelganger." the girl said.   
  
"So the where is the real Naraku?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Right here."   
  
They both turned and saw Naraku standing there, an unconscious Rain in his arms.   
  
"Rain!" Hiei exclaimed before he could stop himself.   
  
"You have room to talk about doppelgangers, Izumi. I know that that is not your real self." Naraku said, smirking.   
  
The girl called Izumi narrowed her eyes. "Naraku…put her down. Now."   
  
"Only if you tell me where your real self is. You're a piece of the puzzle as well, you know."   
  
"I'd never tell you. I happen to like who I am right now." Izumi growled.   
  
"Oh well. We'll find you eventually." Naraku said.   
  
Hiei rushed forward, katana drawn again, but before he could slash at the hanyou, he had disappeared, along with Rain.   
  
"Damn it!!" Hiei exclaimed. "That bastard ran away!"   
  
--- --- ---   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**Author's Notes**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's all I have to say.   
  
.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha**: That's okay. I'm just glad that you're reviewing again!!   
  
**Sei-san**: LOL, I adore Huo!! He's so kawaii!!   
  
**Wolf-black-flame**: Thanks! Kiba's cool too. He kinda looks like Leon (Squall) from Kingdom Hearts. Ever notice that?   
  
**Coodle**: Thanks!   
  
**slave2anime**: I don't remember if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but...Blue looks like Hige in a mini-skirt!! LOL!!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: Yes, Kikyo will be very different from the series, and Kagome won't be in this. I thought it would be kawaii to have Rin ride on Sesshoumaru's dog form, and I'm glad you liked it!! And...this may seem weird, but how old are you? I'm curious.   
  
**Memeru14**: Wouldn't it be hilarious if Kouga was the only one to notice? Then again, none of the other demons in the group have really been close enough to her to smell something so faint as a demon scent on a human, so it's hard to tell. And Huo's been close too, but with the way he is, if he noticed something then he wouldn't have asked. Great to see a new reviewer as well!! Oh, and about Rain killing someone.....it's a MAJOR part of the plot, so you probably won't find out until later.   
  
**Chibi Lady**: [blushes] Chobit-sama?! I'll take that as a compliment! Yes, I love my well-earned title as Queen of Suspense (especially in this chapter, LOL). As for Aura...there will be more of her in later chapters. And as for the pendant thing...when I first drew her, I didn't have anything on her neck, and she looked sort of...bare (I mean, all she had was that band around her chest and the low-rise skirt...she's a showy kitsune) so I gave her a collar, and the red pendant thing for some color. I never thought of it that way, but you know, you just gave me an awesome idea for later in the story...thanks!! You and my sister BOTH gave me ideas! She made a mistake that gave me an idea, too. [big huggles]   
  
**miyako14**: LOL...yeah, poor Inu-chan!!   
  
**TPM-girl**: Thanks! I love Huo, he's like my little baby!! [huggles Huo until he starts turning blue]   
  
**LuckyKoorime**: What do you mean, 'goodbye'????????????   
  
**SarnaKiro**: Another new reviewer!! Thanks! I like Rin too. 


	12. Chapter 11: After The Kidnapping

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 11: After The Kidnapping   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Hiei and the girl called Izumi stood there for a second, the former fuming with anger.   
  
That bastard…! Naraku had walked right up behind them and kidnapped Rain!!   
  
"It wasn't your fault. Perhaps…Fate intended it this way." Izumi said.   
  
"Fate is for the weak. I create my own destiny, and I know that if I had turned around a second earlier, none of this would have happened!" he exclaimed.   
  
"We…should go see if the others are okay, Hiei." she said.   
  
Hiei spun on his heel and started walking into the village, doing anything but looking at the blue-haired girl beside him. She was so strange - first she makes a speech about the yin yang, then she kisses him, then she decapitates one of Naraku's doppelgangers like it was nothing, and finally has the nerve to start talking about fate.   
  
"Hiei!"   
  
He turned and saw Kouga running towards him, a frantic look on his face. "Where is Rain?!"   
  
Hiei growled. "Naraku took her."   
  
"WHAT?! You didn't stop him?!" Kouga yelled, grabbing Hiei by the front of his shirt.   
  
Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes. "I tried, but he vanished before I could save her."   
  
"Kouga! Let Hiei go!"   
  
Aura came up to them then, and put her hands on her hips. "The others are down by the river - we need to get there."   
  
Hiei nodded, and looked back at Izumi. "I assume you're coming?"   
  
Rydia and Kouga gave him confused looks.   
  
"Hiei? Who are you talking to?" Rydia asked.   
  
It was his turn to give them a confused look. "Izumi. She's the one that killed that doppelganger of Naraku."   
  
They exchanged glances, and Rydia said, "Um, Hiei, Rain getting kidnapped must have fried your brain, because you, me, and Kouga are the only ones here."   
  
Hiei blinked in surprise, and he jumped when Izumi's hands slid over his stomach from behind, and she rested her chin on his shoulder.   
  
"Hiei, they can't see me unless I allow them to." she breathed into his ear.   
  
He shuddered, and shoved her away from him. "Leave me the hell alone."   
  
"Hiei?" Rydia asked.   
  
He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go see the others."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
The others were fine, their injuries all very minor. Hiei was trying to ignore Izumi, who kept trying to hold him. The others gave him extremely peculiar looks every time he would side step away from a certain spot, but nobody commented.   
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Huo asked.   
  
"There isn't much we _can_ do." Hiei replied, swatting away Izumi, who had been trying to kiss his cheek.   
  
Inu-Yasha frowned, and kept throwing glances at the burning village. While they had all managed to escape, Kikyo had stayed behind to help the weak and elderly who wouldn't have been able to run in their state, and to fight the flames. She had yet to return, and he was starting to get anxious about that.   
  
He blinked, and a true smile lit up his face as he saw her coming down the hill towards them, with no obvious injuries and just a little soot on her face.   
  
"Kikyo!!" he exclaimed, running over to her.   
  
She, however, did not return the gesture. "Inu-Yasha, the Shikon is missing."   
  
The others turned towards her, disbelief on their faces.   
  
"The Shikon?" Kouga asked. "But aren't you-"   
  
She sighed. "It's kept in the temple. I don't keep it with me all the time. Naraku must have stolen it. He's strong enough to get through the barriers I set up."   
  
Izumi, who had been trying to hold Hiei again, suddenly froze. Hiei - though he glad that she had stopped - was confused.   
  
He turned to face her, and he was surprised to see that her face was completely drained of blood, and she was staring at Kikyo as though she were the Angel of Death.   
  
"Th-the Shikon…is…g-gone…?" she asked, though Kikyo obviously couldn't see her.   
  
The lake that they were standing beside, which had been calm just a few seconds prior, suddenly seemed as though it were…boiling.   
  
The others jumped back, and Hiei stared at Izumi wide-eyed as a deep blue aura flared up around her, like an enormous flame. The others seemed to be able to see her, and they too stared in shock.   
  
The blue-haired girl's face was one of pure rage, and her pupils had turned into little slits.   
  
"You let him get the Shikon!!" she exclaimed. "Do you realize what that means?! You've just handed the world over to him on a silver platter!!"   
  
Kikyo frowned. "A demon…where did you come from, and whose side are you on?"   
  
Izumi growled, and her aura suddenly lashed out at Kikyo, but she easily deflected it with a shield of energy.   
  
"Demon, I asked you a question." she said calmly and coolly.   
  
"Izumi! What's the matter with you?!" Hiei exclaimed.   
  
Huo walked up behind her, and his aura flared up as well, although his was red. She spun to face him, and her eyes widened.   
  
"Y-You're-!!"   
  
Huo's face was completely calm, and he seemed…almost as though he felt sorry for her. He reached out, and touched her forehead with his index finger, and said one simple word.   
  
"Sleep."   
  
She suddenly collapsed, her aura disappearing in an instant. Huo sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
He seemed to notice the funny looks that he was getting from the others, and he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "She wouldn't calm down, what was I _supposed_ to do? Let her use all her powers to kill Kikyo-san?"   
  
"What did you do to her?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Who the hell is she?" Kouga snapped.   
  
Hiei sighed. "I'm not quite sure who she is…all I know is that she showed up one day, spoke in riddles, and decapitated Naraku's doppelganger."   
  
Huo scooped her up bridal style. "Oh, she's more than just a pretty face. I'm sure she knows much more than she's letting on."   
  
Rin choked back a sob, and tried to make herself sound as grown-up as she could. "H-How are we g-going to save n-nee-chan?"   
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly had the urge to pull her into a tight hug, to kiss all her tears away, but as soon as the thought came, it was gone once more. He shook his head to rid himself of the strange feeling it had left him, and said instead, "Obviously, Youko needs to get us to Yakumo's immediately. The priestess and Inu-Yasha must stay here for the time-being, to help restore the village."   
  
Rydia grinned, and raised her hand, waving it in the air. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said, "What is it, Rydia?"   
  
"I know a spell, I know a spell!!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Teleportation!! It'll teleport us there!!"   
  
Kikyo blinked. "You mean…?"   
  
Rydia's grin widened. "Yup!! I'm gonna need your help, Kikyo-sama!!"   
  
Hiei rubbed his temples. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about all of this. He just hoped that Rain was okay.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Rydia and Kikyo immediately started setting up a magic circle, while the others watched and waited. Rin seemed fascinated at the process, and every time she let out an excited giggle, Aura would mock her, and Sesshoumaru would let out a low growl at the kitsune for doing so.   
  
Kouga was just sitting cross-legged, staring at the ground, a firm frown on his face. Hiei leaned against a tree, and Inu-Yasha sat above him in it.   
  
Huo was sitting as well, with the still unconscious Izumi in his lap.   
  
He kept smiling very lightly, and brushing her hair out of her face fondly.   
  
She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. "What…happened?"   
  
Huo grinned. "You've been sleeping, little one."   
  
Her eyes suddenly widened, and she scrambled away from Huo and to her feet, obviously in shock. Hiei, Kuronue, Youko and Aura looked over at her, all with bored expressions on their faces.   
  
"Wh-what happened?! Where's Rain? Is she-" Izumi cut herself off, and shook her head. "Baka…"   
  
"Are you done?" Youko asked, causing Kuronue to snicker.   
  
Izumi looked over at him, and something behind her eyes flashed. He smirked.   
  
"Something wrong? Or is it love at first sight?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"You're…the one who killed him. Hajime…you killed Hajime!!" Izumi breathed.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Who's Hajime?"   
  
Izumi suddenly blinked, and shook her head, before a grin spread across her face. She put her hands on her hips, and her grin suddenly turned into a malicious one.   
  
"You're the fuckin' bastard that killed him!" she said, laughing. "I've been trying to hunt you down for years!"   
  
Youko narrowed his eyes. "Watch how you talk to me, wench."   
  
She chuckled, and turned out to the water, her hands still on her hips. "For you, to have the nerve to talk to me that way is just unbelievable! They say you're the great 'Youko Kurama', but I never expected you to be like this! You're a joke!"   
  
Youko stood, bristling and growling. "What did you say?!"   
  
Hiei smirked. This girl was definitely one of his favorites now. He'd never seen someone stand up to Youko like she was doing now.   
  
Izumi turned to Youko. "Ah, but you don't know how powerful I am! You're nothing but a child compared to me!"   
  
"Take that back, or I'll pound your face in and let my plants feast on your flesh." Youko said in a deadly calm voice.   
  
Kuronue stood. "Now, Youko, there's no reason to-"   
  
"Shut up! Haven't you heard what she's been saying?" the fox snapped.   
  
Izumi stopped smirking, and closed her eyes. All anger or arrogance that had been around her suddenly dissipated, and she relaxed completely.   
  
"Hiei…how much longer will they take?" she asked quietly.   
  
He seemed confused, but said, "I think they're almost done."   
  
"That's good…" Izumi said, opening her eyes once more.   
  
"Hey! You throw insults then act as if nothing happened?!" Youko exclaimed.   
  
She looked over at him, and her eyes hardening. "I don't have time to fight with children."   
  
Aura grinned, and latched onto Kuronue's arm once more. "I like her, she's got guts!"   
  
Rydia grinned, and called, "Hey, we're done!"   
  
Kikyo smiled at them. "Ah, but there is a problem."   
  
Hiei stood, and looked over at her. "What's that?"   
  
"We can only send about four people tops with our power! The others'll have to walk!" Rydia exclaimed, bouncing from foot to foot.   
  
Everyone exchanged glances.   
  
"I know that Rin-chan will be staying here!" Rin exclaimed.   
  
"I'm going." Hiei said. "Nobody can tell me 'no'."   
  
Kikyo smiled. "Of course, Hiei-san."   
  
"You'll need me to get by the guards." Youko said.   
  
"And I'm great at breaking through barriers, and I'm sure that quite a few will be around where Rain's being held!" Aura said.   
  
"I'm…" Izumi started. She caught herself in the middle of her sentence, and Hiei snorted.   
  
"You say you're powerful, Izumi. Powerful enough to compare Youko to a child. You'd be good to have along."   
  
She looked over at them, and a gentle smile spread across her face. "I…I guess I can go."   
  
"Great! Well, you guys go ahead and get on the circle!" Rydia said, gesturing to the large, intricate design that she and Kikyo had painted into the dirt with a strange mixture of red powder and a little bit of water.   
  
Hiei, Youko and Aura did so, and Izumi followed them, stopping just outside of the circle.   
  
"Are you coming or what?" Aura asked.   
  
Izumi stood there for a second, before taking a tentative step to join them.   
  
"Right…let's go save Rain."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda boring, but a quite a bit of it plays some importance to the plot, so don't yell at me 'cause nothin' happened!! Oh.....um, and my grandparents are coming to visit, so this story won't be updated until after the 29th....What happened to all my reviewers, by the way? Like Youko, FluffysBijin05, crimson7319, Kagome0102, Light Lady of Blood, FieryKitsune, Ashley(InuMad), and Kaze Tsukai?? You all disappeared!! LOL. Actually......Kaze-chan, I know why you're not reviewing......but still! The others I don't know about!   
  
.   
  
Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a certain story....I'm considering doing a story about Huo, when he was younger. His past is kinda complicated, and I'm not so sure I'll be able to explain it all in this story. So....I'll write it ONLY if people are interested. So, who would like to read something about my favorite little horse-demon? Tell me in your review if it's something you'd be interested in reading.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
And another thing: I've posted the Houki no Majo section on the website, and I've gotten up Izumi's profile, so you can see what her outfit looks like (I'm really proud of how it came out! It looks really cool!!!!!!!) I also adore Kitty's picture, so even if you don't read that series, at least check out her picture because it's so cool!!!!!!!   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**slave2anime**: LOL, I think she looks more like Hige, but yeah, she is cool. I'm glad that you're anxious!!   
  
**Coodle**: Oh, there are a few more characters to introduce soon, and the next chapter (if all goes to plan) should be the most important of all of them!!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: Dunno why I asked. I was just.....curious, I guess. I pictured you being my age, but you're about two years older. LOL. I turn 15 on July 28th (6 days until my birthday and the Kokoro no Kaitou story!!). The reason why Rain didn't protect Hiei from Naraku is.....uh......can't tell you right now, LOL!! Oh, and next chapter (should all go to plan. you know how THAT goes with me, LOL) should explain tons, and introduce yet ANOTHER enigmatic character for people to ponder about!! Um, about Naraku's spawn.....maybe. I dunno if I could fit them in, but I'll try. I mean, Kanna's awesome!! I'd love to have her in here!   
  
**TPM-girl**: Oh, pretty much the rest of the story should have evil cliffhangers, so don't worry!!   
  
**Chibi Lady**: A pretty good idea! About Izumi.....uh.......you'll find out more later. Yes, her name DOES mean fountain though, so all I can tell you is that just might play a role...   
  
**Psychocatgal**: Izumi should be explained a bit more in the next chapter.....hopefully.   
  
**SarnaKiro**: Me too, but it had to happen.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha**: Oh, it's gonna get even more exciting!   
  
**MoonGoddessMononoke**: Kickass material...? Okies! Thanks!! 


	13. Chapter 12: Yakumo

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 12: Yakumo  
  
--- --- ---   
  
As soon as Izumi stepped into the circle, Rydia and Kikyo started chanting something in a strange language that none of them recognized. For a second, it seemed as though nothing would happen, but then, the entire circle started to pulse with silvery-white light.   
  
Hiei was astonished at this, as he had never seen _real_ magic before, and wondered how they were doing it. He looked over at Izumi, and saw that she was staring at the sky, mumbling the same as what the two girls were, her eyes strangely out of focus.   
  
He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but as soon as he did, the silvery-white light turned into a beam that engulfed all of them.   
  
Hiei shielded his eyes to protect them from the brightness, and when the light died down, he opened them once more.   
  
He blinked, and realized that they were in the courtyard of Yakumo's castle.   
  
Youko spun around, obviously in disbelief that they were there.   
  
"But-" he started.   
  
Izumi turned and started walking towards the extensive castle. "Come on, baka kitsune. We need to find Rain before _he_ gets to her."   
  
"'He'?" Youko repeated.   
  
"Youko-chan, let's just go!" Aura said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the castle itself. The others followed.   
  
Hiei snapped out of his daze almost instantly, and Izumi shuddered suddenly, rubbing her arms. He gave her an odd look, and she seemed to notice that he was looking at her. She quickly grinned, and said, "Oh, just a little cold."   
  
He nodded, though he didn't quite believe her, and started walking after Aura and Youko, who were already at the front door, talking to the guards there.   
  
"I'm sorry, but what the hell makes you think we'll let you in?" one guard said, chuckling.   
  
Youko frowned. "I have business with Yakumo."   
  
"Ha! I've heard that one before." The other guard said, laughing.   
  
Youko growled, and Aura could tell he was about ready to slice them to pieces with his rose whip. But just then, Izumi approached the door, and both guards stared at her before snapping back to full attention.   
  
"Izumi-sama!" the first guard said, still locked in his salute. "It's good to see you back, my lady!"   
  
"Please, come right in!" the other guard said, scrambling to open the doors for her.   
  
Izumi smirked, and didn't seem to notice that Hiei, Youko and Aura were gaping at her. She just put her hands on her hips, and grinned.   
  
"Thank you, boys!"   
  
They nodded, and she stepped inside, stopping to look back at the others. "You coming or what?"   
  
Hiei shook his head, and followed her inside, and the two kitsunes did the same.   
  
"How did you do that? How did they know you?" Aura asked.   
  
Izumi grinned. "Aw, but that would give away the secret!"   
  
Hiei growled. "But this is more important than 'giving away the secret'. For all we know, you could be leading us into a trap."   
  
She turned on her heel, and strode up to him. "Do you honestly think that I'd be capable of doing something like that?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes, and said, "Yes, actually."   
  
Izumi blinked, but then grinned. "Well, you have good reason to suspect me. But I believe you don't have a choice, because Rain's life is on the line."   
  
"Her life?" Hiei repeated, the surprise very evident on his face. "But I thought she was just-"   
  
"Don't assume, Hiei. I have a bad feeling that you'll learn quite a bit more, just by the end of today."   
  
"Um, don't mean to break anything up, but we really should try to find Rain." Youko said.   
  
Hiei nodded. "Right."   
  
"We should start looking in the Back Quarters." Izumi said, heading toward a corridor on the left side of the main hall. "Yakumo most likely took her there, because that's where the Hunters are kept…hm…which means Jiro would have to be here to control them and get them to attack us…"   
  
"What are you babbling about over there? Start making some damn sense!" Hiei snapped.   
  
She shook her head. "Never mind. Just follow me."   
  
He glared at her, but Aura followed her. Hiei sighed, and he and Youko did the same.   
  
Izumi led them down several halls, stopping only when Aura needed to break down a barrier, which happened more and more frequently as they traveled further inside.   
  
Hiei had a bad feeling about this whole thing, and he kept waiting for one of the Hunters to burst through a wall and kill them all in one blow. Izumi led the way with confidence, but that wasn't making him feel better. She had obviously been to the castle before, and that concerned him as well. Was she on Yakumo's side? Was she just leading them straight into a trap?   
  
Izumi stopped in front of a door, and blinked. "Eh?"   
  
"What?" Youko asked.   
  
"She's…in here. But…that was way too easy." Izumi said, slowly turning to the large, intricate double doors.   
  
"Whatever." Hiei said. "The challenge will come, I'm sure, but the most important thing is getting Rain out of here."   
  
Izumi nodded, and threw open the doors after Aura took down the complex barrier surrounding it. The room was enormous, but the only thing in it was a large pillar in the center of the room. This was where Rain was - a rope bound her tightly to the pillar, and her head was bowed, as though she were asleep.   
  
"Oi, Rain! Wake up, sleepy head!!" Izumi said, walking over to the girl. Hiei, Youko and Aura followed, the latter two standing back a bit.   
  
Rain lifted her head, and seemed to be in a daze for a second. Her eyes settled on Hiei, and widened.   
  
"Eeay!" she exclaimed, his name sounding muffled through the binding around her mouth.   
  
"Oh, you just going to ignore me, Rain-chan?" Izumi said, ripping the cloth off of the other girl's face.   
  
Rain's eyes widened even more. "Wh-what are **you** doing here?!"   
  
A slow smirk crawled across the blue-haired girl's face. "Oh, just spending time with my sweetie."   
  
Aura finished undoing the many ropes that bound Rain to the pillar, and the ebony-haired girl stumbled forward.   
  
"Wh-what? Sweetie?" she repeated.   
  
Izumi grabbed Hiei and pulled him to her. "He's my sweetie!"   
  
Hiei struggled to get out of her grasp, but was surprised when he couldn't even get her to budge. So maybe she hadn't been lying about being powerful enough to make Youko Kurama - and himself, for that matter - seem like a child.   
  
Rain gaped. "Wh-wh-what?!"   
  
"Oh, yes, Rain. We've gone _all_ the way." Izumi said, holding Hiei closer.   
  
"Damn it, woman!! Let me go!!" he exclaimed.   
  
She did, and he jumped away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"   
  
"Izumi, you _slept_ with Hiei?!" Rain shrieked.   
  
"I didn't sleep with her, damn it!" Hiei exclaimed. "Now come on, we need to get you out of here!"   
  
"That's right, don't be jealous, Rain. I can't help it if I'm the one who got the better looks." Izumi said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She pretended to look thoughtful. "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. I'd forgotten that you don't have _any_ good looks."   
  
Rain bristled. "What?! I got good looks too, Izumi!!"   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Izumi, Rain! Stop fighting! We need to-"   
  
"Hiei, which one of us is prettier?!" Rain exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Me, or that slut over there?" She jerked a thumb in Izumi's direction.   
  
Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but Izumi cut him off. "A slut, am I? Well, that's better than being a little human whore, I suppose."   
  
Rain gaped at her. "What did you call me?!"   
  
"A little human whore." Izumi said, smirking.   
  
"I have not slept with nearly as many people as you have, Izumi!" the ebony-haired girl exclaimed.   
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Youko shouted.   
  
Both girls stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Look you two, you can fight when we get back to the village. Right now, our priority is getting out of here before Yakumo-" Hiei started.   
  
"Before I what?"   
  
Hiei spun around to face the man standing in the doorway. "Yakumo!"   
  
The man smirked, and stepped forward. "Ah, and you must be Hiei."   
  
Hiei growled and narrowed his eyes. Yakumo looked just the way he had remembered him, though it had been at least twenty years or so since their last encounter.   
  
He still wore that same cocky grin, with those cold, hateful red eyes of his. He was around six feet tall, with black hair that was a bit on the lengthy side, thus hanging in his face a bit. He also wore pretty much the same clothes - a long red trench coat over a deep red shirt, and matching baggy pants. The only thing different, that Hiei could notice, was that his prized sword wasn't strapped to his back.   
  
"So, Izumi, have you finally decided to come back? To realize your destiny?" Yakumo asked, stepping forward. Both girls flinched, and stepped back.   
  
Izumi leaned her head towards Rain, and Rain nodded.   
  
"Gotcha." Rain said, grinning.   
  
Izumi suddenly closed her eyes, and crossed her arms in front of herself. Her blue aura pulsed, and suddenly there were three of her standing there.   
  
The one in the middle smirked, and each dashed off in a different direction.   
  
"My turn!" Rain exclaimed, running forward.   
  
Yakumo frowned, and formed a ball of crackling purple electricity in his hand. "You're a fool, Rain."   
  
He threw the ball at her, and Hiei ran forward to pull her out of the way. He didn't know what crazy idea was going through her head, but he was going to put a stop to it.   
  
But then, to his surprise, Rain back-flipped to dodge it, and then thrust her hand at Yakumo, who seemed a bit surprised. "Eat this, Yakumo!!"   
  
A wave of fire hurtled toward the surprised demon, who tried to block it. Hiei stared in shock. Had Rain just...? But…wasn't she a normal human?   
  
She spun to face him, and exclaimed. "It won't hold him for long! We need to get out of here!"   
  
Hiei nodded, and the four of them ran past Yakumo, who was fighting to push the crushing energy away from him.   
  
Rain stopped in the hall, then dashed down the right part of the hall. The others followed, each still in a bit of shock over what had happened. However, when they turned the next corner, to the hall that would lead them to the entrance, Rain stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
Before them, blocking the path, was Jiro. And behind him was Naraku, holding the unconscious Izumi in his arms.   
  
"Rain," Jiro said calmly, his eyes strangely out of focus. "you need to give up now, or I cannot guarantee the safety of your friends."   
  
Rain glanced back at the others, who looked ready to fight. She sighed, and looked back at the leader of the Hunters. "I'm sorry, Jiro, but I can't succumb to that fate. Like I told you, I prefer the life I have now."   
  
Jiro frowned. "Then we'll just have to settle this the hard way."   
  
She nodded, and got into a fighting stance. "I guess we'll have to."   
  
Jiro ran forward, a sword suddenly materialized in his hand. Hiei jumped in front of Rain, and blocked the attack.   
  
"I don't know what this is about, but I'd like to get some fighting in too!" he exclaimed.   
  
Rain blinked, then smirked. "Right!"   
  
While Jiro fought with Hiei, Rain dashed towards Naraku, materializing a whip in her hand, made of pure spirit energy. She slashed at the demon, who back-flipped away.   
  
He chuckled. "Why can't you just accept it? It's what you are."   
  
"I refuse! Can't you people get that through your thick skulls?! Izumi and I want to be Izumi and I, and that's final!"   
  
Jiro smirked, and jumped back. "This is going to take too long. We need to hurry, before the Shikon starts to weaken."   
  
His own aura, a deep dark purple, surrounded him, and he thrust his hand at Youko, Aura and Hiei, paralyzing them.   
  
Rain cursed, and tried to hit Jiro with her whip, but he caught it. "It's time to stop running."   
  
He yanked on the whip, pulling Rain toward him, and then hit her pressure point, knocking her out. He caught her limp form, and then slung her over his shoulder.   
  
"I'll see you guys later." He said, following Naraku down the hall.   
  
Hiei growled, and fought against the invisible restraints until they snapped and let him go. He stumbled forward, and looked back at the two kitsunes, who were still trying to break free. Deciding that it was more important to get Rain and Izumi back at the moment, he turned and dashed after Jiro and Naraku, who had disappeared into a pair of large double doors.   
  
He threw them open, and ran into the dark room, pulling out his katana.   
  
"Ah, have you come to witness the birth of the goddess?"   
  
He growled at the sound of Yakumo's voice, and listened for any movement. A light suddenly came on in the middle of the room, revealing Yakumo, with the unconscious girls on either side of him, floating in the air.   
  
"What the hell are you blabbering about?!" Hiei snapped. "Just fight me!"   
  
"Not yet." Yakumo answered, shaking his head. "I have more important matters to attend to right now."   
  
Hiei dashed forward, but was surprised when another invisible restraint was placed on him. He growled again, and Yakumo chuckled.   
  
"I couldn't have you ruin the ritual. That would be a waste of sixteen years of patience." he said, shaking his head.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Hiei asked. The one thing he could move was his head, but the rest of his body was frozen. He was starting to get annoyed with everyone doing that.   
  
"You'll bear witness to it soon enough." Yakumo said.   
  
He held up the Shikon no Tama, and it started to pulse with black energy. He started to chant in a strange language, and a light shone before him. The girls floated up, and Yakumo smirked.   
  
A blinding light filled the room, and Hiei closed his eyes tightly, still fighting against the spell cast on him.   
  
When the light died down, about a minute later, he slowly opened his eyes.   
  
But the sight that greeted him was very different.   
  
In front of Yakumo was a ball of water, and inside the water, a girl. She was in the fetal position, her extremely long blue hair floating around her like some sort of strange cloud. He blushed furiously at the fact that she was naked, and Yakumo smirked.   
  
"Ah, she is beautiful, is she not, Hiei?" he said, walking forward.   
  
The water bubble suddenly popped, and the girl fell limply to the ground.   
  
Yakumo growled at someone behind Hiei.   
  
"You!"   
  
Huo stepped into view, another dart made of fire in his hand. "Yakumo. Long time no see, eh?"   
  
Yakumo growled. "You can't have her! She's mine, got it?!"   
  
"You took the thing most precious from me, so wouldn' it only be fair for me to do the same to you?" Huo asked, his voice unusually calm and deadly.   
  
He glanced over at Hiei, and put his finger to the koorime's forehead.   
  
"Release him."   
  
Hiei fell to the ground, because he had been in mid-dash, and quickly got back to his feet.   
  
"Hiei." Huo said before the koorime could do anything else. "Get the girl, and get the hell out of here. This fight is between me and Yakumo. You'll have your chance another time."   
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes, but figured that it would probably be better if he just got this strange new girl out of harm's way.   
  
He ran towards her, and Yakumo exclaimed, "No!"   
  
The demon threw another ball of purple electricity at him, but it was knocked away by a ball of fire thrown by Huo. Hiei scooped up the blue-haired girl, and ran back to the door. Huo smirked.   
  
"Thanks, buddy."   
  
Hiei snorted. "I'm not doing it for you."   
  
The horse demon grinned. "Right."   
  
Hiei ran out, and Huo's grin turned to a frown. "You ready to end this?"   
  
"Oh, it's far from the end." Yakumo said, getting into fighting stance. "This is only the beginning, now that the girl is complete."   
  
Huo got into fighting stance as well. "I'll make sure you don't hurt another living being again, Yakumo."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Hiei dashed down the hall, and saw that the others were all at the entrance already. Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod, then ran out the front door. Kouga opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei cut him off.   
  
"I don't know who she is. I'll explain later, got it?"   
  
The wolf looked concerned but nodded. "Fine. You've got a lot of explaining to do."   
  
The others dashed outside, Sesshoumaru leading the way. Hiei frowned, and took off after them. There _was_ a lot of explaining that needed to be done, but he wasn't sure he was the one meant to do it.   
  
He was confused enough already.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes**: How many of you are confused out of your minds now? LOL. I was, just writing it!!   
  
Well, hope that satisfied everyone……LOL   
  
Oh, and about the Huo story, I think it's just about definite that I'm going to do it. Yay!! I just adore Huo, he's so kawaii!!   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
**crimson7319**: LOL, I know! I reread that, and I realized that that wasn't the way I wanted it to come out....oops. LOL. Well, I've been called Chobit-san, Chobit-sama, and know Chobit-chan. I really don't mind which one you use...though I don't deserve to be called Chobit-sama, LOL.   
  
**Coodle**: LOL! Yeah, well, this is an extra long chapter, so that makes up for lost time.   
  
**miyako14**: LOL!! Well, you already know what happens before I even post, so there really isn't muc to say...I'm just glad you're reviewing!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: You haven't BEGUN to see weird yet, trust me. And there's your jealousy, LOL! I sent you an e-mail about the Kitsune in a Bubble thing...just so ya know.   
  
**crazy-lil-nae-nae**: Thankies!!   
  
**Chibi Lady**: How old did you think I was? I'm really excitied abnout writing the Huo story!! It'll explain lots, and I mean LOTS that won't get to be covered in this story...[sigh] Hajime should be explained in either the next chapter, or the one after, should all go to plan... Huo and Izumi? Hm...   
  
**TPM-girl**: LOL, gotta love Izumi!! Yes, I'm doing a story about Huo. People seem to like him a lot anyways, so I figure he deserves his own story.   
  
**slave2anime**: LOL, the reason Izumi is all over Hiei is partially in this chapter, and the rest is explained later on. Hopefully, as soon as I can...

**DarkVixenNisha:** I probably will still be doing the Wolf's Rain fic, though it may be a little while before I can get to it. I have four stories on my plate right now.


	14. Chapter 13: Village of the Slayers

Rain and Fire   
  
Chapter 13: Village of the Slayers   
  
--- --- ---   
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, and realized that he was in some kind of room. But where? The last thing he remembered…he squeezed his eyes tight, trying to fight his pounding headache.   
  
The last thing he could remember was running behind the others, feeling weaker and weaker with each step. He remembered Sesshoumaru asking if he was alright, and then…had he blacked out?   
  
He looked over to his right, and saw that strange blue-haired girl, sound asleep on the cot next to his.   
  
He was too tired…he needed to sleep…   
  
He closed his eyes, and drifted back into a deep slumber.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
He woke up some time later, to the sounds of birds tweeting outside whatever room he was in. He groaned as the first rays of the sun peered in through the open doorway.   
  
Wait…open doorway?   
  
He sat up, and looked over to the cot that the blue-haired girl had been in before. However, now it was empty, the covers thrown back.   
  
He stood, and slowly walked outside. Where had she gone?   
  
He blinked, and had his answer. She was standing in the middle of the village they were in, her arms spread out, soaking up the rays of the rising sun. The problem was, she was still the way that he had found her. Naked.   
  
Another man was there, staring at her with widened eyes.   
  
"Damn it! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiei exclaimed, running forward to her.   
  
She turned and smiled at him. He blushed furiously and pulled of his cloak, throwing it over her. She blinked, and Hiei glared at the other man, who only now snapped out of his daze.   
  
"I was just, uh, walking by, and she came stumbling out of that hut." He said, pointing to the one that Hiei had been in previously. He ran a hand through his black hair, and laughed nervously. "I wasn't staring, honest!"   
  
"And who are you?" Hiei asked, stepping in front of the girl, who just kept smiling.   
  
"Ah, my name is Miroku." the boy said, smiling. "I'm the village monk."   
  
"More like the village pervert."   
  
They both looked over at another girl, as she approached. She was clad in a fuchsia and white yukata, with a green skirt over it. Her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her chocolate eyes were narrowed at the suddenly-pale Miroku.   
  
"S-Sango!" he exclaimed. "I didn't see you there!"   
  
She rolled her eyes, then smiled kindly at Hiei. "I see you and your friend are finally awake. You've both been out for several days now."   
  
"Where the hell are we?" Hiei snapped. He was in no mood to be polite, as usual.   
  
"You're in the village of the Demon Slayers." she answered, not at all affected by his harshness. "My village, since my father is out right now."   
  
He nodded slowly. "Right, but where are the others?"   
  
"The ones who brought you two here? They're sleeping right now." Sango said. She glared at Miroku again. "As we all should be - not out wandering the streets, looking for women as I know some people are."   
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "You misunderstood what I was doing, Sango!"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."   
  
Hiei looked back at the girl, and she smiled at him. He sighed, and looked back at the other two.   
  
"I'm going to take her inside before she gets a cold or something. Do you..." Hiei tried to think of a way to phrase what he wanted to say. "have any, er, clothes that I could borrow? She needs them."   
  
Sango blinked, and Miroku smiled.   
  
"But she doesn't really need them, does sh-" he started, only to be cut off by Sango hitting him over the head with the over-sized boomerang strapped to her back.   
  
"Hentai." she growled. She then smiled at the girl. "I believe you'd be able to fit in some of my clothes, though they may be a bit on the baggy side."   
  
Hiei nodded. "Thanks."   
  
"You go ahead and get her inside, while I go get her some clothes." Sango said. She grabbed Miroku by the ear, and started dragging him away.   
  
Hiei grabbed the girl by her shoulders and led her back to the hut. He shut the door behind them, and turned to face her.   
  
"What were you doing, going out naked like that?" he exclaimed.   
  
She smiled at him, and he frowned.   
  
"Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked.   
  
She just kept smiling, and his frown deepened. "Can you talk at all?"   
  
She stopped smiling, and held her stomach, which grumbled loudly. She gave Hiei a pleading look, and he sighed.   
  
"Apparently not." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  
The door opened behind him, and Sango entered, a yukata in her hand. She held it out to the girl, who smiled again.   
  
"Here, you can wear this!" Sango said, smiling.   
  
The girl kept smiling, and pulled off Hiei's cloak.   
  
Hiei quickly spun away from her, trying to hide his blush. "Damn it, can't you at least wait until I'm out of the room?!"   
  
"Whoa…" Sango said. "This girl certainly isn't shy."   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."   
  
After a minute, Sango said it was okay for him to turn around again, so he did. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, who for some reason, wouldn't stop smiling.   
  
Sango smiled. "You look so cute! You make that yukata look very good, uh…"   
  
"I don't think she has a name." Hiei said. "She hasn't said a word since we found her."   
  
"Oh." Sango replied. "Well, would you two like some breakfast? I'm sure you're both hungry."   
  
The girl looked confused, and looked over at Hiei, as though he would have the answer to whatever question it was that she had.   
  
The demon slayer turned and opened the door for them. "Come on, the others will already be there by now."   
  
--- --- ---   
  
When they walked into the room where the table was set up, most of the others were already there, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, Rin and Huo.   
  
Hiei sat down, and then looked back at the girl. She blinked, and then copied his movement exactly, sitting beside him.   
  
"So, you're finally up." Rydia said with a grin. "It's about darn time."   
  
Kouga frowned. "Hiei, who the hell is she, and what happened to Rain?"   
  
"I'm not quite sure…" Hiei said. "Izumi and Rain were there, then there was a blinding light, and then she just appeared." He nodded his head in the girl's direction.   
  
The girl smiled. She pointed at her stomach, and Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Can she talk?"   
  
"I don't think she can." Hiei said.   
  
A few women came out then, plates full of food in hand. The girl gasped excitedly, and smiled, clapping her hands. Everyone was served, and Youko took a bite of food before speaking.   
  
"So, what happened to Huo?" he asked.   
  
"He came in, said some stuff that confused me and started fighting Yakumo. He told me to grab the girl and run. Where is he?"   
  
The others exchanged glances, and Hiei frowned. "Well?"   
  
"He hasn't come back." Aura said. "Nobody's seen or heard from him since."   
  
"You think he's dead?" Hiei asked calmly.   
  
"Possibly." Youko answered.   
  
The girl, who had been staring blankly at her plate, suddenly looked over at Hiei. He didn't seem to notice, so she tugged at his sleeve. She gave her a confused look.   
  
"What?"   
  
She made a strange noise, and pointed at her plate, still tugging on his sleeve.   
  
"You don't know how to eat or what?" he asked.   
  
"Hiei, I don't think she does." Kuronue said.   
  
"Ooh!" Rydia exclaimed with a grin. "I'll feed her!!"   
  
The hot-pink-haired demon suddenly jumped to her feet, and the girl let out a little scream, cowering behind Hiei. Rydia blinked. "What's wrong with her?"   
  
"I think you scared her." Hiei said, calmly taking another bite of his food. The girl peeked out shyly at Rydia, who looked somewhat sad.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
The door slid open then, and Sesshoumaru walked in. He blinked at Hiei and the girl, then said, "You're finally awake?"   
  
Hiei looked back at him. "Just where have you been?"   
  
"Rin's been…a bit upset, ever since we came back without Rain. She refuses to leave her room. I'm bringing her some food." The lord replied, grabbing a plate and cramming it full of food. "Though I doubt she'll actually eat it." he muttered, just loud enough for Hiei to hear.   
  
"Rin…?" the girl repeated.   
  
Hiei looked down at her. "Oh, so you _can_ speak?"   
  
The girl looked expectantly at Sesshoumaru, who was ignoring her completely.   
  
"Rin?" she repeated again, louder this time.   
  
He looked over at her. "Yes."   
  
She pointed at herself, and said, "Rin?"   
  
Sesshoumaru stood and shook his head. "I have no idea who you are, but you're not Rin."   
  
She stood, and shook her head. "Rin, Rin!"   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and instead shook his head.   
  
"Well, sounds to me like she just copies what she sees and hears from others." Kuronue said.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked out the door, and the girl jumped to her feet and ran to the door as well. She looked back at Hiei, and he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What?"   
  
She looked after Sesshoumaru, then back at Hiei, as though asking permission. He sighed, and set down his chopsticks.   
  
"I'll be back soon. Make sure Youko doesn't steal any of my food, Rydia."   
  
Rydia grinned. "Gotcha!"   
  
"Hey! What makes you think I'll steal your food?!"   
  
Hiei shrugged. "You're a thief."   
  
The koorime stood, and the girl smiled again. He followed her outside, and she started to walk after Sesshoumaru. However, right before he entered the hut, he said that they couldn't come in, because it would only make Rin more upset to see the girl. Though she seemed disappointed at this, she obeyed him and didn't enter.   
  
She turned and looked at Hiei, and he shoved his hands into his pocket.   
  
She slowly walked back over to him, and sighed. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you mimicking me?"   
  
She blinked, then smiled. "Are you mi..mi..mick…ing me?"   
  
He didn't say anything, and instead turned back out towards the village.   
  
She walked up beside him, copying his pose exactly.   
  
"I wonder what happened to Huo?" he thought aloud.   
  
"Huo." she repeated. She smiled. "Huo."   
  
"I don't think he's dead. He seems much too powerful…but then again, so is Yakumo." he said.   
  
The girl's expression suddenly changed. Her usual smile was replaced by a completely blank look. Her eyes seemed to go out of focus.   
  
"Ya…kumo…?"   
  
He looked over at her. "Do you recognize that name?"   
  
Something flashed behind her eyes. "Yakumo…"   
  
He sighed. This was certainly going to be a very, very long day.   
  
--- --- ---   
  
**Author's Notes**: Well, we know nothing about this new girl, nor what happened to Huo-kun. How many of you are ready to kill me?

**Since I'm too lazy to reply to reviews........I WON'T!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Um....but if you had a question, please just....er, re-ask in your next review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Reunion

Rain and Fire  
  
Chapter 14: Reunion  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The day sped by, it seemed, and before Hiei knew it, it was the next morning and he was being shaken out of his sleep by the nameless blue-haired girl.  
  
He frowned at her. "What do you want?"  
  
She pointed outside, and tugged at his sleeve again.  
  
He sighed and threw off the covers, and she smiled at him. He stood, grumbling about how it was unfair that she was allowed to wake him up like that, but she kept smiling.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again.  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, pointing to a trail that led down to a rather large lake. He was confused, but let the girl take him there - it seemed to make her happy.  
  
When they arrived, about five minutes later, she finally let go of his hand. She then ran down to the water's edge, her smile one of true happiness now.  
  
"So, you like the water?" he asked, sitting down on a log.  
  
She turned and smiled at him, and did something he hadn't seen her do before - she nodded.  
  
"You…understand?" he asked.  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
He smirked, and leaned back. "So, you aren't as stupid as we thought you were."  
  
She trailed her finger over the glossy surface of the lake, and started making a swirling pattern. Then, she started to slowly raise her finger, and to Hiei's surprise, the water followed.  
  
She smiled, drawing patterns in the air with her finger, and the water obeyed her and moved where she wanted it to. Hiei could only sit and stare in shock.  
  
So, this was no ordinary girl…  
  
She suddenly stopped, and the water fell back into the lake. She stood and looked over at a part of the forest.  
  
She blinked, and started walking towards it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
She ignored him and went into the woods. He sighed and stood to follow her. This girl was hard work. She couldn't even speak!  
  
The girl suddenly picked up her pace, and ran over to a particular bush. She whipped around to face Hiei, and pointed at the bush. He frowned, and walked up beside her to see what she was pointing to.  
  
He blinked, and quickly ran to the other side of the bush. "Huo!"  
  
The horse-demon was laying there, unconscious, blood caked onto him in thick layers. If Hiei didn't know any better, he would have thought he was dead.  
  
He quickly picked him up and brought him back out to the clearing, the girl walking slowly beside him.  
  
Hiei went over to the water, scooping some up into his hands, intent on splashing Huo in the face to wake him up. But when he turned back around, the water slipped out of his hands.  
  
The girl was kneeling beside him, her hands glowing with a beautiful light blue as they hovered over Huo's body. The water in the lake gurgled for a second, then some of it started to rise up on its own, making its way over to the horse demon.  
  
Then, it landed on him all at once.  
  
He sat up, coughing and sputtering, then looked around.  
  
"What…? Where…?"  
  
The girl smiled, and he looked over at her. "Eh?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Hiei asked, walking over as well.  
  
Huo blinked up at him. "Well, I was injured, but I managed to escape after that. Though I can't remember much past the fight…"  
  
"Huo!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
He looked over at her. "So, you're finally awake, eh? Who's energy did you use?"  
  
"Energy? Huo, do you know something that I don't?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Probably." The demon grinned at her. "But then again, Mizu-chan does too. Much more than I myself know."  
  
"Mizu? Is that her name?" Hiei asked.  
  
Huo nodded. "From what I've heard."  
  
"What you've heard?" Hiei repeated, getting more and more confused. "Start making some damn sense."  
  
Huo grinned. "Sorry. But…could I perhaps get some sleep first? I'm just a bit tired, you know."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Fine, but you've got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
With that, Huo suddenly fell over, unconscious again. The girl called Mizu smiled, and brushed some of his hair out of his face, almost fondly.  
  
Hiei sighed, and shook his head. "This is starting to get crazy."  
  
Mizu smiled, and he picked the fire horse up. "Come on. We should get back to the village."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
They managed to get Huo tucked into a bed, and Hiei left to tell the others, Mizu trailing along behind him. She was humming happily, and he wondered why.  
  
He ran into Sesshoumaru first, and the lord looked slightly exhausted.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we just found Huo." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, did you?" he asked.  
  
Hiei nodded, then frowned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." he replied, shaking his head. "How is that baka horse?"  
  
"He was pretty badly wounded, but he woke up enough to tell me that he doesn't remember what happened after his fight with Yakumo, and that this girl's name is Mizu."  
  
Mizu smiled, and Sesshoumaru nodded. "You should go and see if Rydia can do anything for him. She knows a bit of the healing arts."  
  
"Healing!" Mizu exclaimed, pointing to herself. "Healing!"  
  
"Can you heal him?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's amazing how well you understand her." Sesshoumaru said, a hint of a smirk forming.  
  
Hiei frowned. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
Mizu tugged on Hiei's sleeve, frowning. "Healing!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Hiei said. "Go ahead and go heal him. Sesshoumaru and I need to talk."  
  
Mizu sighed, then turned and ran back to the hut that Huo was being kept in. Hiei sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do? We have no idea what happened to Rain and Izumi, and yet we're doing nothing to find out." he said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"What is there that we can do? Who is there to ask? Only Yakumo knows, and it's not like we can ask him to explain." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You're right, I guess…"  
  
"Go and help Huo, while I go inform the others." The lord said, turning and walking back to the main building.  
  
Hiei sighed, and went into the other hut. Mizu was bent over Huo again, her hands glowing. Her eyes were closed, and a frown was present on her face.  
  
Huo's wounds sealed up almost instantly, and the grimace that had been on his face disappeared as he relaxed.  
  
Mizu opened up her eyes, panting. "H-Hea…ling…"  
  
Hiei frowned. "Yeah, he's healed, but are you alright?"  
  
She stood and nodded, smiling. He didn't believe her, but let it go. He looked instead to Huo, whose eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What…happened?"  
  
Mizu broke out into a full grin, and she kneeled back down beside Huo as he sat up.  
  
"Huo! Healing!" she exclaimed.  
  
He looked over at her, and grinned as well. "Good to see that you're okay, kiddo. I was worried that the ritual wouldn't get finished, or something would go wrong."  
  
"You need to do some explaining, Huo." Hiei said, frowning.  
  
"Ah, I suppose I do." The horse demon grinned again, and ruffled Mizu's hair affectionately.  
  
"Start with what she is." Hiei said, sitting down cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Huo smiled. "I wish I knew."  
  
Hiei frowned. "But you knew her name."  
  
"That's because Yakumo told me. I have little more knowledge than you, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well, what _do_ you know?" Hiei asked, swiftly getting annoyed.  
  
"I know that her name is Mizu, and she's some sort of prophesized…something, I guess. Yakumo mentioned something about the Shikon being needed, but to complete the ritual, she would need energy. Otherwise she wouldn't survive."  
  
"Energy?" Hiei repeated. Mizu smiled at him.  
  
Huo smiled as well. "You know, she probably took some from you. That's the only thing I can think of. Otherwise, she'd be dead right now."  
  
Hiei remembered how he had blacked out. "So…she absorbed energy from me or something?"  
  
"Probably." Huo answered. "I'm sorry, but I don't know much more than that. It all has yet to click."  
  
He ruffled Mizu's hair again, and she giggled.  
  
"Ah, but you're a little cutie, aren't you?" he crooned.  
  
She smiled, and leaned into his touch. She made a noise that sounded almost like purring, and Huo chuckled. "She's more like a cat than a human, isn't she?"  
  
Hiei leaned back against the wall. "I'm not so sure. I mean, she can't speak a word on her own. She just repeats what she sees and hears."  
  
"Probably because she isn't complete." Huo said. "Yakumo mentioned that while we were fighting. Something about how she wouldn't be complete until the final piece was in place."  
  
"Final piece?" Hiei repeated.  
  
Huo shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
The koorime sighed, and looked over at Mizu, who smiled at him. "So, what do you think we should do about her?"  
  
"I think…we should ask her." Huo said.  
  
"Ask her? But she can only-"  
  
"I think she's perfectly capable of speaking." Huo said. He grinned at her. "Right, Mizu-chan?"  
  
Mizu smiled again and stood. She walked over to the door, and pointed to it.  
  
"You want to go outside?" Hiei asked.  
  
Huo smirked. "You know, you understand her pretty well, Hiei."  
  
He narrowed his crimson eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. But then again, you were pretty cozy with Rain too, weren't you?" Huo said, standing. He followed Mizu to the door, and looked back at the koorime. "I saw you two, that night by the fire. You should've kissed her."  
  
Hiei frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Rain?" Mizu repeated, a far off look in her eyes. "Devika…"  
  
Huo and Hiei blinked, and the latter said, "Devika? Huo, did you ever mention 'Devika' in front of her?"  
  
"No…she said it on her own." His face darkened, and he frowned. Hiei didn't know why, but decided not to comment on it.  
  
"Who or what is a 'Devika'?" he asked instead.  
  
Mizu grinned. "Devika! Devika, Mizu!" she said, pointing to herself.  
  
"We should...see Rydia about this." Huo said slowly.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Definitely."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
**Author's Notes**: Just got back from Ocean City, from visiting my grandparents. WOOHOO!! LOL. Got a bit of a burn, but that's to be expected - it's the whole "red hair and FRICKIN' pale skin" package. Of course, my sister happens to be a bronze goddess, but we won't go there. 

.

.

.

I'm currently working on a new story, which will be posted under the **Kitsune In A Bubble** pen name. It's (at least, for right now) called _Shards of Darkness_, and centers around a character named Shadow. Um, that's all I can really say for now.

.

.

Oh, and out of curiosity, I'd like to hear how all of you pictured Yakumo as looking like. I had a really tough time describing him - I have his personality and role down, but the appearance was giving me trouble. In case you're wondering, I basically used Dante (Devil May Cry) and gave him black hair and red eyes. Did I give him red eyes? Oops....it's bad when you don't even know how you described a character. LOL.

.

.

.

**Coodle**: LOL. Nice for NOW. He's a sweetie deep down I think.

**Story Weaver1**: I thought so too!! She's really a kawaii character, and she and Huo have a certain bond, which is my favorite thing of all time. Not as a couple, just as sort of....well, can't say anything or I may ruin the story.

**SarnaKiro**: [runs away screaming like a girl] AIIIIEE!! Here's your update, put away the sword!!! LOL. Then again, Teletubbies would've made me piss in my pants with fear. Good thing you didn't chase me with THEM.

**Cricket-chan**: Yuppers!! It's gonna start getting crazy in chapter 16, too. LOL.

**TPM-girl**: Very very fun!! Wait until chapter 16 comes.

**Chibi Lady**: Yuppers!! Both deal with water. You may be onto something. Who knows? [winks]. And I'm sooooooo sorry about the Houshu Eisei story!! It was being a real pain in my ass, and I couldn't bear to have to re-write another chapter!!! And I didn't think anyone would really miss it!!!

**miyako14**: I.....never thought about that!! LOL!! Maybe that's where Takahashi-san is going with it? Maybe Sesshoumaru WILL steal Inu-Yasha's arm?

**Wolf-black-flame**: Now you know what happened to Huo-kun!! Sorry to confuse you - things should still be a bit confusing until chapter sixteen, where a bit of what happened will be explained.


	16. Chapter 15: A Minor Mystery Revealed

Rain and Fire

Chapter 15: A Minor Mystery Revealed

--- --- ---

Sesshoumaru sighed, and looked over at Rin's sleeping form. He had managed to calm her down enough to get a decent amount of food into her, and he was a bit proud of the fact. At least, it meant that she was starting to get over the fact that she may never see her half-sister again.

He leaned his head back against the wall. What was the point of staying in the village anymore? It wasn't as if it was helping Rin any to stay in there. She'd be better off at home. He'd already sent Jaken away, because the toad had been starting to get annoying, but Rin...

His golden eyes drifted over to the girl again. It really _would _be best for her if he sent her home...

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked over at him. She managed a weak smile.

"M-Morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered.

"Are you feeling better today, Rin?" he asked.

She sat up, and rubbed her puffy red eyes. "A little."

He nodded. "Rin, I'm going to have Rydia take you home."

"What?!" she exclaimed, all signs of sleep gone from her face as he told her the news. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't want to go home!"

"Rin, it's for your own good. I have a feeling that it's going to get a bit more dangerous around here, and I don't want you underfoot." he said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

She frowned, and crossed her arms. "I'm always underfoot, aren't I?" The bitterness in her voice wasn't masked at all, and Sesshoumaru realized he should have worded it a bit better.

He sighed. "Rin, I didn't-"

"If you didn't mean it, then why'd you say it?" she snapped, making sure to keep the venom there.

"Because..." Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm _not _going home."

The lord growled. "Rin, you don't have a choice. I'm going to get someone to take you home, right away."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to stay here for the time being. Hiei's going to need help with Mizu." Sesshoumaru said.

She stood, and angrily brushed herself off. "Mizu this, Mizu that. Isn't anyone worried about Yakumo, and what he's doing right now?"

"We're **all **worried about Yakumo's plans." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes narrowing. This girl was starting to make him _very _mad.

"Well you certainly don't seem like it! We've been here for a week now, and all anyone's done is talk about that stupid girl, and what kind of power she might have!" Rin exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Sesshoumaru stood as well. "Rin, you need to calm down. You're exaggerating things just a bit, don't you think?"

"Exaggerating?!" Rin exclaimed. "You listen to me!" she poked him in the chest, "My sister, whom I haven't seen for years, finally comes back, only to disappear again not six days later! Then, some other girl comes around and everyone focuses on her, acting as if nothing ever happened! As though Rain was just some small price to get this new blue-haired girl who can't even speak!! Don't you dare tell me to calm down when nobody's even lifted a finger to help Rain! Or to even find out what happened to her! And now you're trying to send me home?! Away, where I won't be able to try and do something, since nobody else will?!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't do something soon, these strange new feelings would surely drive him mad...

Rin didn't know what was happening. One second, she was screaming at Sesshoumaru, and the next she was sitting in shock, his lips pressed fiercely against her own. Her eyes widened as she tried to comprehend.

Why...? Why was he kissing her? What-

He pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders. She stared up at him, unable to say anything.

"Rin, it's for your own safety. I don't want you to get hurt." he said. How could he be so calm?

He suddenly let her go, and stood. He walked over to the door, and stopped. "Pack your things. You'll be leaving this afternoon."

She finally snapped out of her daze when he started to leave the room, and she called after him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!!"

He stopped, but didn't meet her questioning gaze. Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he was almost..._afraid _to do that.

Rin paused, unsure of what to say. Why _had _she called him back? So many emotions were coursing through her, and she didn't know which to follow. Was she in love with him, or just shocked at his actions? She felt tingly all over, and it almost reminded her of when she slept on her arm, and the pins and needles would shoot through it when it was moved. Only this was all over her body...

"I..." she started.

Hiei suddenly came up, a frown on his face. The strange blue-haired girl was trailing behind him, the ever-present smile lighting up her face.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you." he said.

The lord nodded. "And I had a favor to ask."

Mizu blinked, then aimed her angelic smile at Rin, who couldn't bring herself to return the gesture. She was much too confused to do so.

Sesshoumaru started to follow him out, but stopped before he did. He glanced back at Rin. "Be ready by the time I get back."

Before she could protest, he was gone. She sighed, and sat back down on the floor. Why was her heart hammering in her chest so wildly? Had Rain been right about him?

Was he really...her special someone?

--- --- ---

Sesshoumaru followed Hiei outside, and a bit away from the hut that Rin was in. Sesshoumaru was trying his best to focus on Hiei's words, and not on the fact that he had just kissed Rin.

"Mizu said something strange, and I need to know where Rydia is." Hiei said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"The last I saw her, she was with the others." Sesshoumaru replied. "I'm not sure where she is now."

"Alright." he replied. "Now, you mentioned something about a favor...?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, then shook his head. "Nevermind. You're much too busy with Mizu at the moment."

Mizu smiled at him and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, love?"

He blinked in surprise, and Hiei looked back at her.

"Love?" Hiei repeated. "Where did you hear that word, Mizu?"

She just smiled at him, and looked at Sesshoumaru. He stared at her, then snorted. "What would you know about love? You were born a few days ago. You can't even form a complete scentence."

Mizu was unaffected by the harshness in his voice. "Devika. Love, Devika."

Hiei sighed. "That's right. She keeps saying 'Devika', though I have no idea what that means."

Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "Devika, you say?"

"You know what it means?" Hiei asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do."

"Well? Explain. She can't." He jerked a thumb at Mizu, who was preoccupied with a butterfly that had flown by. She was chasing it like a child.

"Devika is...a hanyou. She's half demon..." Sesshoumaru said. "Though I don't know much more than that. There was a big deal about her for a while, then she just seemed to fall off the face of the earth."

"Half-demons aren't so rare. Why would there be a big deal about one little girl?" Hiei asked, folding his arms over his chest. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes followed Mizu as she ran around the village, chasing her butterfly.

"I'm not sure, Hiei. I'm really not."

--- --- ---

"Oh, Devika?" Rydia asked, blinking. "How'd _you two _hear about her?"

Everyone was gathered around the dining table in the main hall of the village, each wanting to hear about this 'Devika' that Mizu kept talking about.

"Mizu mentioned the name." Hiei said.

"Oh..." Rydia looked over at the door, through which she could see the girl playing with the small cat demon, Kirara, who belonged to Sango.

"Well? Who the hell is she?"

Rydia looked back at Hiei. "A hanyou."

He snorted. "I knew that already, baka."

"Well, what more do you want to know? She's a hanyou." Rydia sighed, and looked over at the others. "Though she's been dead for a few years."

"She's dead? Then why the hell is that woman talking about her?" Youko asked.

She shook her head. "Well, it's possible that Mizu knows her. At least, knew her before Devika died."

"Look, I just want to know what the hell is going on." Hiei said with a growl. "Tell me everything you know."

Rydia giggled. "Impatience! It's not a virtue, you know."

"You guys can keep researching your 'Mizu', but some of us can't be bothered with such things." Youko said, crossing his arms.

Mizu came skipping in then, before Hiei could reply to that. She walked over to Youko, and plopped down beside him. He frowned, and narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell are you looking at, wench?"

She stopped smiling, and blinked. She looked over at Hiei, then back at the silver fox. She furrowed her brows, showing confusion form the first time. "Vah...se? Ka...tana?"

Surprise flashed across the faces of Hiei and Youko in unison.

"What did you say?!" the kitsune exclaimed.

She blinked again. "Say...vase, katana."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "That mean something to you guys?"

Hiei and Youko exchanged glances, then the former frowned. "In a way."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru said.

Hiei sighed. "I guess...that's why this all began, isn't it?"

Youko nodded. "Yup."

Hiei seemed to notice the strange looks everyone was giving them, and decided to elaborate. "Youko and I hate each other for a reason. You see, when we were little, we were best friends. But then, one day..."

"One day, we were outside playing, and Hiei let me use his katana. It was his very first one, hand-crafted by his father. I was swinging it around, and accidentally hit a large boulder, and the katana broke."

"I was so angry that I decided to get even by breaking Youko's first steal, a vase that he took from the local temple." Hiei said. "Ever since then, it's been a constant hatred."

Aura pounded her fist on the table angrily. "You two idiots have been fighting for _centuries _over a fuckin' katana and vase?!"

Youko growled. "Hey, it was my _first steal_. You wouldn't understand."

"Ha! I understand how _stupid _you are." she said. She looked over at Kuronue, who sat beside her. "Right, Kuronue-kun?"

He nodded. "Sorry, Kurama, but it **_is _**a bit stupid."

"Keh." Youko replied, crossing his arms and sitting back.

Mizu smiled at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "The thing that bothers me is...how did she know? I've never told a soul about that..."

"Me neither." Hiei said. He looked over at Mizu. "How did you know why we were fighting?"

She pointed at her head. "Here!"

"Yes, but _how_?" Hiei asked.

"Hey...she must have telepathy!" Rydia exclaimed.

Huo pulled her into a hug, grinning from ear to ear. "Mizu-chan's got telepathy!" Mizu smiled, and hugged him back. Hiei frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Well, as I was saying, Kuronue, Aura and I have no reason to stay here." the kitsune said. "We'll be heading back to the lair this afternoon."

Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "Then could I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Youko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'd...I'd like you to take Rin with you." the silver lord said.

"Rin? That human brat? Hell no."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and refrained from ripping out the kitsune's throat. Rin was _not _a brat. She was..._Rin_.

"Well, I'm heading back as well. I'm the leader of the wolves - they'll fall apart without me there." Kouga said. "And I wouldn't mind dropping Rin off on the way."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "But if she comes to harm in any way, you won't live to regret it."

Kouga snorted. "Fine, whatever."

"Devika?" Mizu asked, looking over at Rydia. Her arms were still locked around Huo's neck, and his arms were around her waist.

"Oh, right!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed. "Hiei-kun, you want to investigate Devika, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Rydia grinned. "Okay! Well, we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight."

Hiei sighed. "If we have to."

Youko stood. "I guess we'll be off now." Kuronue, Aura and Kouga stood as well.

"Me too." Kouga said. He looked over at Mizu, then back at Hiei. He narrowed his navy blue eyes. "The second you hear anything about my woman, you let me know, got it?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'your woman'?"

Kouga snorted. "She's my woman. We're going to be mates. She's the only one for me."

Hiei growled lightly, but nobody heard him - that is, other than Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I'll be off!" he said, walking out the door. "I'll see you all later."

Youko walked out the door as well. "Let me know if...if you need any help with Yakumo, Hiei. I'll...do what I can."

Hiei nodded, and the kitsune left as well. Kuronue and Aura followed him out, leaving just Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Rydia, Mizu and Huo. The silver lord stood.

"I'm going to go get Rin."

--- --- ---

Rin sat on the floor of the hut, staring at the ceiling. Her heart had finally returned to a normal beat, no longer hammering against the wlls of her chest. The tingles were gone...all that was left was the feeling. That strong, unidentifieable feeling.

Happiness? Shock? Sadness? Or...love?

She shook her head. "Why would Sesshoumaru-sama love me? He's a demon, and I'm a human. I'm just...I can't even _begin _to compare with the females of his species. It must've been a trick. Sesshoumaru knows exactly how to make people cooperate with him..."

She sighed, and put her hand over her heart. "If it's a trick...it hurts a lot."

A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. It must've been a trick. That's why he hadn't said anything...he'd just left with Hiei. He acted as if nothing had happened...

She heard the door slide open, but she made no move to see who had entered. It didn't matter to her.

"Rin?"

She pulled into herself some more. If Sesshoumaru saw that she was crying, then he'd...what _would _he do? Scold her? Tell her she was being childish? Or...just something?

Before she could think of an excuse for why she was huddled into the corner with her face in her knees, someone's hands gently pulled her arms away from her face.

Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of her, his face emotionless as always. "You were crying."

She blinked. "N-No I wasn't."

It was only because she had known him for so long that she saw the frown he made. "Yes you were."

She wondered why he wouldn't let go of her wrists, but didn't comment on it. "It's just...I was upset about Rain again."

He didn't look like he believed her. "Rin, I can smell when you're lying to me."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyways."

"Tell me. Why were you crying?"

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed, more tears rolling down her face. Her mind screamed at him. _I'm crying because it hurts! That trick you played on me hurts!_

Her eyes widened once more when he leaned forward and kissed a tear that had trailed down her cheek. "It _does _matter."

She squeezed her eyes closed. "Why?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be surprised. He pulled away enough so he could see her face. "What?"

"I asked you why it mattered." she repeated, relaxing a little. She wanted to sound as mature as possible, and that meant she had to stay calm.

He was quiet for a moment, before sighing. "Rin, it matters because I care."

"Tricks." she muttered, opening her eyes again. However, she wouldn't meet his gaze. She just stared at the floor.

"Tricks?" he repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Tricks! When you...when you kissed me, it was a trick to get me to listen!" she exclaimed.

He blinked. "You...thought that was a trick?"

She frowned. "I _know _it was a trick. What other explanation is there?"

"Maybe...maybe it might be that I love you?" he said.

She blushed furiously. "Wh-what?!"

"I said, 'it might be that I love you'." he repeated.

"B-but-!"

He cut her off with a kiss, and all she could do for a second was let her eyes widen in shock. But then, the shock just...went away. She closed her eyes, and cupped his face in her hands. Was this really happening? She had thought it was only possible in her dreams...

Was she really kissing the lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru? Or was she going to wake up?

He pulled away, and she opened her eyes.

"You need to go, Rin. Kouga and the others are waiting." he said quietly.

Her eyes watered up again, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama...don't make me go."

He sighed, and hugged her back. "I just want you to be safe."

"I'm safe here, with you." she replied with a sniffle.

He buried his face into her hair, and didn't reply for a second. How could he? She was begging him to let her stay, but his heart was telling him it would be better if he sent her home, where she would be safe...

But would she really be safe? It was just Jaken there...

No, what was he thinking? The Hunters and Yakumo were after _Mizu_, not _Rin_. She'd be out of harm's way were she at home, at the manor. Yes, that was the right decision.

But...

He pulled away, and looked into her tear-filled brown eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Alright. You can stay here."

A true smile lit up her face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He stood, and walked outside. He went to the entrance of the village, where the others were waiting.

Kouga raised an eyebrow at him as he approached, but Sesshoumaru cut him off before he could say a word.

"I've changed my mind. Rin would be safer here, with us." he said.

Kouga closed his mouth, and nodded. "Okay. Well, see ya later then!"

Mizu came running up just then stopping before them. She walked up to Kouga, and held out a necklace made of flowers. He blinked at her, and she nudged it towards him.

"Kouga!" she said, holding it out.

"What? You wanna give it to me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

She nodded excitedly, and put it around his neck. She then skipped over to Youko and put one on him as well. He frowned, but didn't say anything. Aura and Kuronue each got their own, and Mizu smiled at them.

"Sayonara!" she said. She looked thoughtful, then said, "Sah...say...safe...trip!"

Kouga blinked, then smirked. "Well, hopefully it isn't 'sayonara'."

She kept smiling, and Youko snorted.

"I'll see you later." he said. He took off down the path, and the others followed. Mizu waved after them, and Sesshoumaru chuckled. This had turned out to be quite the eventful day...

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes**: Are people losing interest? Or are they just on summer vacation?? LOL.

Anyways, for all you Sess/Rin fans out there, there was some - actually, a lot - of fluff between them in this chapter! Yay! The question is, what will happen when Rydia finds out? Dun dun duuuuuuun.........

**TPM-girl****:** If I told you, I'd have to kill you!! LOL.

**Chibi Lady:** Well, like I said, I didn't think anyone liked it. I may post it again later.

**Story Weaver1****:** I'm really really sorry!! I may repost it later, if that makes you feel any better. I really do like Mizu-chan. She's adorable.

**miyako14****:** It would be interesting.....LOL

**ren:** Yay! New reviewer!! Thanks for reading!!

**Coodle****:** Yes, Rain was very cool....

**iluvshiei****:** LOL. Well, everything will be explained in the next chapter. At least, most of it. Then it won't be confusing! Yaaaaaaaaay!!

**Cricket-chan****:** You just wait. The next chapter and the following one are the craziest yet.

**SarnaKiro****:** [eyes go wide] Nooooooo!! Not the Teletubbies, please!! Here, an update!! Just keep them away!! LOL


	17. Chapter 16: Fight!

Rain and Fire

Chapter 16: Fight!

--- --- ---

Hiei stared up at the ceiling. So much had happened, and he needed to start making some sense out of it. What had happened to Rain and Izumi? Who was Mizu? What sort of power could she possibly have that would make Yakumo want her that badly? Surely, it wasn't for her appearance that he went through all the trouble that he did.

He looked over, and his crimson eyes settled on Mizu. She was sleeping, her arms wrapped around Huo, who was snoring loudly. His hand was draped loosely on her waist, though it didn't seem to be in an overly friendly way.

He frowned. Why was she always hanging all over him like that? It was starting to get on his nerves...

He quickly shook his head, and looked back up at the ceiling. What did he care? She was just some girl that had some power that Yakumo wanted. Nothing more.

He heard the covers rustle, and he closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep. He had a feeling that whatever Rydia had planned may not go smoothly, and he needed to be ready for anything to happen. And Yakumo was probably sending search parties everywhere for Mizu...search parties of Hunters, that is.

What exactly had happened that night...?

Something warm moved beside him, and his eyes snapped open. Mizu had crawled over to him, and had wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked over at her in surprise, but her eyes were closed. Her soft breath tickled his face, and he frowned. Why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she just sleep with Huo?

But...did he _want _her to sleep with Huo?

He sighed, and his eyes softened.

Mizu...

Mizu, Rain, and Izumi. Didn't Izumi mean "fountain" or "spring"? Spring, as in _water_? Rain was...well, _rain_. And Mizu...that meant water. All three names...each had something to do with water. Did that mean something? The way she had controlled the water so effortlessly earlier...

Mizu's face suddenly seemed pained, and he frowned. _Now _what?

"Hi...Hiei..."

His eyes widened. That hadn't been Mizu's voice just now. It had been..._hers_.

"Rain...?" he whispered.

But Mizu didn't say anything more. Her face relaxed, and she fell back asleep once more. He frowned. Had he been hearing things?

It didn't matter. He shouldn't even be there. He should be...just somewhere else. There was no reason for him to stay.

Soon after, sleep claimed him as well.

--- --- ---

"Oh sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." called a sing-song voice.

Hiei kept his eyes squeezed shut. He knew that it would be bright as soon as he opened them, and it wasn't something he wanted to experience.

"Hiei?" asked another voice.

Whose was it? It sounded like Rain...

"Yes, and he won't wake up, Mizu-chan. You think you could do something about that?" Huo's voice sounded as though he were laughing.

"Hai, Huo-san!" Mizu chirped.

"Ah, ah, ah! What did I say about calling me Huo-san?"

There was a pause. Then, "This one...is to call you...Huo-kun?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he saw the two crouching down beside him. They both looked down at him, and Huo grinned.

"Well, about time." he said teasingly.

"She just-" Hiei stared up at Mizu, who smiled.

Huo ruffled the girl's sapphire blue locks. "Yeah, she can 'talk' now. Not very well, but she can form scentences."

Mizu leaned into his touch, and he smiled warmly. "Kawaii, na?"

Hiei sat up, his ruby gaze still locked on the enigmatic girl before him. "Did you...teach her?"

The horse demon shook his head. "Nope. I woke up this morning to her shaking my shoulders and saying 'Huo-san, this one is hungry'. Weird, huh?"

Hiei nodded. "Very. Where are the others?"

"The others?" Huo asked, looking back at his friend. "Well, Rydia is waiting by the front of the village, and she says that she's ready to bring you to someone who can help."

"Someone who can help?" Hiei repeated, raising an eyebrow. "And who the hell might that be?"

Huo shrugged, and stood. "As if I could understand Rydia's riddles."

The koorime chuckled, and stood as well. Mizu was already at the door, grinning at them.

"This one is excited!" she said happily.

Hiei frowned. "Why does she refer to herself as 'this one'?"

Once more, the fire horse shrugged. "Like I said - I don't know."

They all went out front, to where Rydia was waiting. She had her hands on her hips, and seemed prepared to go to battle. She didn't wear her usual baggy clothes - she wore tight clothes.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru-chan?"

The two youkai exhcanged glances, then looked back at the demoness.

"Um...we don't know?" Huo said.

She growled. "Baka! You don't know _anything_, do you?"

Something flashed behind his crimson eyes, and for a second, he seemed pained and shocked. Hiei opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he was interrupted when Sesshoumaru came up then, Rin beside him.

Rydia grinned. "Sesshoumaru-chan!! I'm glad to see you'll be joining us, darling."

He narrowed his amber eyes. "Don't call me that."

She pouted, and took a step forward. "Sesshoumaru-chan, are you okay?"

He would've growled at her if it wouldn't have looked so strange. Instead, he started walking past her, and Rin blinked. He stopped when he was next to her, and said, "Rydia, I'm not your 'darling' or your 'fiance' or whatever it is that you've been calling me. We're _friends_, if even that much. I don't love you, and I never will."

Rydia's crimson eyes watered up as he spoke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"B-But Sesshoumaru-"

He cut her off. "You said that you would help. Now tell us who Devika is and why Mizu keeps talking about her."

Rydia looked down at the ground, and her tears pattered to the dirt. "D-Devika is a F-Forbidden Child. She w-was the result of a d-demon and a g-goddess. I-I don't know why Mizu is talking about her, because she's b-been dead for quite a few years now. A-All I know is where she was buried."

Mizu's eyes widened. "Devika...is gone?"

Rydia hugged herself, more tears falling. "She's been dead for years."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a while. He could feel Rin staring at him - he knew he had hurt Rydia deep down, but what could he do? Let her keep chasing him mindlessly, when it was a love that would never work? Especially...when he didn't love her in return?

Mizu spun on her heel, and started walking away from the group. Huo blinked, then ran after her. "Mizu-chan! Where are you going?!"

She didn't stop until he grabbed her arm and made her face him. She narrowed her eyes, and he realized that she was crying.

"Devika is gone." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What is there left for this one?"

"Mizu, how do you know her?" Hiei asked.

She looked over at him, and her eyes softened. "Devika...this one is Devika's."

"Eh? What's that mean, Mizu-chan?" Huo asked.

She shook her head, her tears falling freely. She mimicked Rydia's action and hugged herself. "This one is Devika's."

Rydia's eyes widened and she slowly looked up, letting her arms slip limply to her sides. "Mizu...you say that you're Devika's?"

Mizu nodded, more tears falling.

"Are you..._her_? The rumored child of Devika? The one that never should have been?" Rydia asked, all signs of her sadness suddenly gone as she stared at the blue-haired girl.

Mizu crouched down, choking out a sob. She buried her face into her knees, and Hiei frowned. He looked at Rydia. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a rumor. A rumor that Devika, the Forbidden Child, had had a child of her own. That was supposedly how she had died. Giving birth to a daughter. But they never found her...the daughter seemed to just...disappear."

More sobs shook Mizu's frame. "This one...this one did not kill her!"

"I still don't see what's so bad about her." Hiei said, folding his arms over his chest. "So what? So what if she's the daughter of some 'Forbidden Child'."

"So what?! Are you listening to yourself? Hiei, do you realize the kind of power that Mizu has?! Her mother was a legend in her own right, because she was the offspring of a demon and a goddess!! And Mizu is the result of that legend and a human!! She has the best of all worlds!! The ability to adapt like a human, to create things out of nothing like a goddess, and to use any type of attacks like a demon!!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Are you done rambling, Rydia?"

She growled. "Baka! Mizu has enough power in her body to destroy the three worlds in an instant! And then create a new one! That's probably why Yakumo wants her!!"

Mizu's eyes suddenly widened, and she stood. She looked out towards the forest.

Huo blinked. "Mizu-chan?"

Her eyes got a far-off look in them. "They're coming..."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Mizu suddenly spun to face them, her eyes wide. They were still out of focus, and everything about her was suddenly different. "It's a Hunter!!"

Hiei's eyes widened. That voice! It was...Izumi's!!

A Hunter suddenly sprang from the trees, its club raised above its head. It started to bring it down on them, and Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way, as did the others. That is, except for Mizu.

Hiei's eyes widened. "Get out of there, baka!!"

Mizu smirked, and held up one arm. The club came down, but it didn't crush her as they had all thought. No, she _caught it with her bare hand_.

The Hunter was just as surprised as the rest of them. It pulled its club out of her grasp, letting out a roar. Mizu grinned, and thrust her palm at the ogre.

"Eat this, Jiro!!"

Blue light erupted from her palm, engulfing the entire Hunter. It let out a scream as it disintegrated. Mizu then lowered her hand, and grinned. She put her hands on her hips.

"Baka Jiro!! You think your stupid Hunters can hurt me now?! Ha!!"

Hiei was in shock. There was no doubt in his mind now. This voice...this 'Mizu' was Izumi. But how could that be?

She turned and grinned at him. "Ah, but ain't it great that we've been able to mature this far? Otherwise, I think we may have really been squished!"

"Izumi...?" Hiei asked.

She giggled. "Yup! I figured my battle skills were a bit more advanced than Rain's, so I decided to take over for a " Huo said. "I know you're Izumi but..._how_?"

"Ah, but that's where Rain would be better. I never was good at that explaining crap." She waved her hand, then grinned. "But it sure feels great to be out again!"

They all stared at her, and her grin widened.

"Well, guess we do have a lot of explaining to do!"

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes**: [cackles madly] I'm gonna cut it off right there!!!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ah, well, I'm sure that everyone is completely confused right now! But don't worry - EVERYTHING will be revealed in the next chapter!!

.

.

.

.

**Chibi Lady:** I love the name Devika. It means "little goddess". Oh yeah, their maturity levels DEFINATELY dropped quite a bit. And to think they've held that grudge for so long....... Yakumo with an afro? [breaks out in laughter]

**slave2anime**: Rin is fifteen.

**ren:** [looks up, holding snow in her hand] Good thing you stopped me. LOL. I'm only kidding.

**miyako14****:** Yuppers!!

**Coodle****:** Starting in the next chapter, things will be very exciting.

**Story Weaver1****:** I took them down because they were getting to be a pain in my ass - I re-wrote the ending of the first story, adn have since had to make changes in every single story following so as not to spoil the series. If you really liked it, then I may re-post it later, when I get some free time. Though I don't think that many people really missed it.

**TPM-girl****:** You know me, I've got to have at least one stupid-humor joke per story.

**SarnaKiro****:** LOL!


	18. Chapter 17: Explanation

Rain and Fire

Chapter 17: Explanation

* * *

They all gathered around the hut, each staring at Mizu as she grinned from ear to ear. They were all waiting for her to explain..._everything_.

Hiei felt the most confused. Had he heard right when Mizu had been sleeping? Had that really been Rain's voice?

Mizu grabbed her glass, and filled it with saki. She gulped it down, then grinned. "Ah, well, I suppose it would help if Rain was the one who explained, ne?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "And I'm sure she would rather explain than drink."

Mizu grinned. "Good one! I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't had great saki in a few years!!"

She sat up straight, and her face relaxed. She slowly opened her eyes, and the grin was gone. She sighed, and looked at the others.

"Well, I suppose you'd all like an explanation, wouldn't you?"

Rain's voice. An odd feeling stirred in Hiei's stomach, and he couldn't quite place what it was.

"I should start with my birth. It's gonna get confusing, but bear with me. You can ask questions when I'm done." she said. She closed her eyes, and started to talk once more.

"It all started with the forbidden romance. Ameratsu, the sun goddess, was tricked into sharing her bed with a demon. However, neither expected to fall in love with the other. The Forbidden Child, Devika, was the result of their love. She was powerful, as was to be expected with parents such as they. But Devika hated her heritage, and wished for nothing more than to be human. So, she fled.

"She ran away to a remote village, though her outlandish appearance made the villagers a bit hostile towards her. Only one man truly saw her for what she was - a kind, caring person. He convinced the village elders to let her stay as a healer, and they agreed. But it seemed as though taboo romance was part of her blood, and Devika found herself with child by the man who had helped her, even though he was already married.

"When the child was born, she was more powerful than her mother, because of the human blood in her veins. The babe's tiny body would never be able to hold all of the power without killing her, so Devika took drastic actions. She used her very life-energy to 'split' the babe into two separate beings. One was the embodiment of the babe's human blood, and the other of the goddess-demon hybrid blood from her mother.

"The human child was to be left with her father, to be raised in the proper environment, and the hybrid child was to be left with a close friend of Devika's. They had a special connection with each other - they could feel where the other was, and felt, heard, and knew the same things as each other. They shared memories as well."

She stopped, and looked up at them. "As Rain, I was the human side of Mizu. Izumi was the hybrid side. We were each an embodiment of certain personality traits as well."

Rin stared at her with widened eyes. "You said that you had to stay with the father..."

"Hajime." Mizu said, her eyes softening. "We share our father, Hajime. The one that Youko Kurama killed."

"When you said you'd killed someone..." Huo started.

"I meant that I'd destroyed Mizu, myself, in a sense 'killing' her." The blue-haired girl smiled slightly. "Though I suppose I was much happier as I was - my own person. I never wanted to be merged back with Izumi, though Fate was against us."

"How did Yakumo know about that though?" Hiei asked. "That you two were part of one being?"

Mizu let out a bitter laugh. "That bastard...after Youko Kurama slaughtered our village, he found me and took me in. I stayed with him, and he was...kind to me. I always had the strangest suspicion that it was a fake kindness however. It wasn't until Jiro started talking about Naraku...that's about when I realized who Yakumo really was. When he and Naraku joined forces to get the Shikon and Izumi...that's when I ran away."

Hiei frowned. "Jiro? I thought he-"

"He was my lover." Mizu said, cutting him off.

Hiei's stomach seemed to drop, and a strange feeling washed over him. Lover? Then when they had gone to rescue her, and she had said that she wasn't a virgin...

"I was with him." Mizu said.

He blinked. "How-"

"You don't need to say anything. I'm telepathic. I can hear your thoughts, just as you can hear the thoughts of others."

She refused to meet his gaze. She just stared at her hands, lying in her lap. "Jiro...when I found out that he would help Yakumo, I broke it off. Though that probably isn't right...it was more like _he _broke it off. Yakumo told him who I was, and what I would become, and he said he would help him. If Jiro hadn't, I would've stayed with him..."

Hiei was silent. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He felt oddly betrayed, though he couldn't figure out why. Rain had slept with Jiro...hearing that stirred more strange, unidentifiable emotions within him. But why would it bother him?

"You said that you realized who Yakumo 'really was'. What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It means...that I realized who he was. I realized that he was her lover. I realized that the only way that he could posibly know who I was...was if..." She slowly looked up, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze. "...was if we were related."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Related? How-" Rydia started.

"Yakumo was Ameratsu's lover. My grandfather." Mizu said.

Everyone was quiet. There was so much to absorb...

Huo was the one to break the silence. "And now he wants you back."

Mizu nodded. "He wants to use my powers to destroy the three worlds. He said that when the three worlds were gone, he'd be able to create his own. A world that bends to his rules and wants."

"Nice grandpa." Rydia said sarcastically, rolling her crimson eyes.

"But what can we do now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"When I used my power...it was like a beacon for him. He knows where I am now. And he'll send every Hunter under his command to get me. If I stay here, this village will be destroyed." Mizu said, looking down once more.

"So we'll get you out of here. Besides, you can resist him, can't you? I'm sure you're twenty times as powerful." Rydia said with a grin.

"It's not that simple. Yakumo...when he decided to partner up with Naraku, it was because Naraku knew how to taint the Shikon in a way so that at his command, it would start to absorb my energy. If I try to fight Yakumo, every move of resistance I make will make me weaker. If I resist too much, I'll die."

"So...all you can do is keep running?" Rydia asked.

Mizu nodded, and sighed. "And now Yakumo will stop at nothing to attain the final piece that will make my merge with Izumi permanent. Because we can only be merged once a certain ritual has been completed. But..."

Hiei looked over at her. "But?"

"But...if I can surive for one week without the ritual, Izumi and I will have regained enough of our energy to split ourselves once more."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Then all you have to do is make it to tomorrow at midnight, right?"

Mizu nodded, her blue hair falling into her face. She brushed it away, and stood. "Which is why I plan to run. Right now. The farther away I can get from Yakumo, the more my chances of making it past the deadline are."

The words were out of Hiei's mouth before he realized what he was doing.

"I'm going with you."

Her sapphire blue eyes snapped towards him, her mouth hanging slightly slack. "Going with...no! Hiei, you can't come with me!"

He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. "And why the hell not? You've involved all of us in your little family fued, so don't kick us out now."

She put her hands on her hips. "Because I'm trying to _save _all of you now! If you come with me, the Hunters will attack you as well! And remember what happened _last time _I let all of you fight them by yourselves?"

An arrogant smirk formed on Hiei's lips. "Oh? And if I remember correctly, you were too busy crying over that baka ookami to help us. So what would it matter this time? You'd just stand by and watch again."

Mizu bristled. "How dare you! I was in my human form! I can only really use my powers when my life is in danger!"

"Oh, and your life wasn't in danger when about three Hunters were there?"

His retort silenced her, and she glared at him with all the anger she could muster.

Huo sighed, and stood. "Now, now, children. No fighting, please."

"Look, do what you want. Follow me, get yourself killed. See if I care." Mizu said. She closed her eyes, and her face relaxed.

She opened them once more, and they were dancing with happiness. "Ohayo, minna-san!"

Hiei snorted. Why should he listen to her? She really had involved all of them, and there wasn't any way in hell he was going to let her leave them behind now.

* * *

They said their good-byes to the villagers, as well as Sango and Miroku, and headed out for the mountains nearby. They wanted to go as far away from Yakumo's territory as possible.

Hiei was silent as they walked, watching Mizu grin happily and hang off of Huo's arm, who was grinning just as wide.

His mind was trying to sort out all of the complicated emotions swirling around inside, and he was left to think. He still didn't know why it had bothered him so much when she had said that she had been...sleeping with Jiro.

He put a hand to his chest. It would ache there every time he thought about that. But why? It was starting to piss him off.

He'd ask a question, and instead of an answer, he'd get twenty more questions in it's place.

"The humans call it 'love', Hiei."

His crimson gaze snapped up to Sesshoumaru, who was walking beside him. "What?"

"You love her, Hiei. It's obvious." The silver lord's eyes seemed to have a sort of laughter in them.

"Hn. I don't love _anyone_. Especially not some..._whatever _it is that she is." Hiei said with a snort.

"It'll only hurt more the more you deny it, Hiei. I learned that from experience."

"What?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Never mind. Don't worry about it, Hiei."

Rydia, who was ahead of all of them, suddenly stopped.

"We should camp here for the night."

Hiei looked skyward, and realized that it was almost pitch black. Through the forest, he hadn't noticed because it was almost always pitch black anyways...

So, Huo and Rydia set up a little fire, and they all settled down around it. Everyone fell asleep after a while, until Hiei was the last one up.

He lay on his back, staring at the stars that twinkled across the blackened sky. His eyes started to close, slowly, until they were shut. But then, a shadow over his face made him open them once more.

He frowned. "What do you want, Mizu?"

She had her hands straddling his shoulders, and her hair hung around them like a blue waterfall. Her eyes had a strange, out of focus look to them.

"Hiei-san...will you promise me something?"

He snorted. "Fine, what?"

"If something happens...if I...do something bad...do you promise to end it?" she asked, her voice very quiet, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Please...do you promise?"

He felt a little drop of water - no, a _tear_, his mind corrected - hit his cheek.

"I...I promise." he said, the harsh tone gone from his voice.

She started to lean down towards him, and his eyes widened. "What are you-"

She pressed her lips against his, silencing him. Part of him wanted to throw her off, and the other part...wanted to pull her closer. He realized that he couldn't do either, however - he couldn't make his body move.

She pulled away, and to his surprise, it wasn't Mizu's eyes that he was looking into.

It was Rain's.

A smile formed, her brown eyes still watery, and she whispered, "Thank you, Hiei."

Before he could ask what had just happened, Rain's face pained. She seemed to have a blue energy pulsing around her, and then, she faded away.

"Rain!" he exclaimed, sitting up. His eyes scanned the area as quickly as possible, and he realized she wasn't there.

Huo opened one sleepy crimson eyes. "Please Hiei, don't shout. Some of us are trying to-"

"Rain - I mean, Mizu, she's gone!"

"Gone?!"

"Do you _see _her somewhere, horse boy? Because I certainly don't." Hiei snapped.

"Damn it! Come on, I know where she is!" Huo exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Wake up the others - we're going to have to run."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I thought this chapter SUCKED. I apologize for the SUCKINESS of this INCREDIBLY LAME chapter. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, and then....the suckiness fairies paid me a visist!! I'm soooooo sorry!! To make up for lameness, **I've posted Mizu's picture on the website**, for those who haven't seen her yet. Please look! My first CG!!

* * *

**miyako14: **I am sooooooo sorry about that!! My e-mail was down....and it still is, unfortunately...I tried to send it to you, but my computer was being an ass. Hopefully it won't be down next time. I am soooooooo soooooooo sorry!!!!

**Coodle**: Unfortunately, I tried to get the exciting part in here...but it ended up being fluff, so...yeah. Well, the next chapter should be getting close to the end, so expect lots and lots of fighting. Woohoo!!

**LuckyKoorime: **And unfortunately, Shadow-chan, there will be little action in this chapter too....but the NEXT one is going to be almost all action, to make up for the lameness of THIS chapter!! YAAAAY!!

**Chibi Lady:** LOL. No, never stopped to look at Yakumo's hair. I guess I'd better work on his picture though, eh? I mean, hell, he's been introduced already...

**Story Weaver1**: Well, I plan on re-writing it, and re........uh.....drawing it, so you can look forward to that, okies?? Well, there's more Hiei/Mizu....um......Hiei/Rain fluffy for you! And I'm now debating doing an entire story on Huo's past...I'm thinking just a chapter at the end of the story explaining it will suffice. It'll explain some things that I couldn't fit into the story...

**sisko66002**: Thank you!

**WindyRen:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**TPM-girl:** LOL. Awww, no need to be scared of her! She can only destroy three whole worlds in about ten minutes tops!

**slave2anime:** That would've been.......VERY nasty. Ewwwwwwwww...........Sesshoumaru is NOT a pedophile!

**SarnaKiro:** I'm really glad you understand, though! And this chapter explains everything, too. Yaaaaaaay!

**Wolf-black-flame:** This is one of my more confusing stories..........so........yeah. Anyways, this chapter explained everything, but if you still have questions, feel free to ask!


	19. Chapter 18: Showdown With Yakumo

Rain and Fire

Chapter 18: Showdown With Yakumo

* * *

Hiei frowned. Once again, they were heading to Yakumo's castle for a rescue mission. Just his luck. Seeing his most hated enemy for the second time in less than a month.

But...the castle looked much, much different now. It didn't look like a harmless little thing made of grey brick, as it had before. Now, it stood towering in the sky, thunder crackling around it, reflecting off its shiny black surface. It looked like something out of a nightmare...

Why had it changed? Was it something to do with that ritual, the one needed to make the forming of the being "Mizu" permanent?

He had a bad feeling about it, nonetheless...

Yet, surprisingly, when they came to the entrance, there weren't any guards. Live ones, anyways. The bodies of the guards that had been there previously were strewn about the yard, a head here, an arm there. Blood covered the entire front double doors, but Hiei didn't really care. He kicked it open, and was surprised to see one more body present, that of Jiro.

The Head of the Guard's body was plastered to the wall, his eyes still wide in terror. It looked as though something had slammed him into the wall with such might that his body had stuck there.

Hiei realized what had done the gruesome work on the outside, and to Jiro. The Hunters. They'd turned on their own master...which probably mean that Yakumo now controlled them. Great. That was just _perfect_.

Suddenly, the wall that Jiro was on turned into a mirror, and his body burst into ashes, blowing away with the slight wind that had picked up inside the room.

The others looked around, trying to see if there was some way to get past it, but saw none. Then, there was a small ringing noise, and an echo filled the room. A woman's voice, one that none of them could identify.

_Only the one chosen by the gods may enter._

"The one chosen by the gods?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "And who might that be?"

"We'll just have to find out now, won't we?" Huo said, striding up to the mirror wall. He placed his palm on it, and was suddenly thrust back by a blinding white light.

_Only the one chosen by the gods may enter._

"Yes, I believe we've established that." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Huo-san, are you alright?" Rydia asked, kneeling down beside the fiery horse demon. He sat up and rubbed his head with a small groan.

"Ow...yeah, I think I'm okay, Rydia."

Hiei walked up to the mirror, and cautiously placed his hand on its reflective surface. To his surprise, it rippled as though it was water, and the ringing sound echoed throughout the room again.

_Ah, welcome, one chosen by the gods._

"What?" he asked, mostly to himself.

The hard surface suddenly gave way, and he fell through the mirror.

"Hiei!!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, running forward. He placed his hands on the now solid mirror, only to have it shock him.

_Begone! Only the one chosen by the gods can enter!_

Another blinding white light filled the room, and they all shielded their eyes from it. Wind rushed around them, and suddenly, they were all the way in the village of the Demon Slayers.

"What...happened?" Huo asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The silver lord turned around, and saw Rin running towards him. "Rin?"

"What happened?" she asked, coming to a stop beside him. "You all came out of nowhere!"

Sesshoumaru looked back, and saw that a barrier was at the edge of the forest, and must have pushed them all the way back to the village...

"Hiei's gone."

He looked over at Huo. "But what happened to him?"

Huo's eyes were locked on the distant castle. "The gods chose him. This is his battle now, not ours."

* * *

Hiei blinked, and realized he was on the other side of the mirror. He looked back, but only saw a wall of grey stone. He cursed, then looked back forward. So, he had to do this on his own, did he? That was fine by him.

There was nothing but a dark hall before him. It seemed to get more and more narrow as it went, and he could very faintly see a small light at the end. Well, it was the only place he could go...

He ran down the hall, keeping his demonic senses alert to anything that might jump out at him, or try to attack. However, nothing did, and he reached the door without incident.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. Not two weeks ago, he'd been preoccupied with killing Youko Kurama, but now...

Now, he was trying to save a girl who was just as Forbidden as he himself was. Trying to save a kindred soul...

He shook his head, and told himself not to think too much about it. Time was against him - he needed to hurry. He opened the door, and was blinded for a second by the bright blue light inside.

He shielded his eyes, and let them have a second to adjust to the brightness of the room. He then moved his arm, and stepped inside, the door slamming firmly shut behind him.

Where was he...?

The entire room was bathed in blue light - there was no furniture, no decoration, no walls, no floor, no ceiling. It looked like a void, yet he didn't fall through the absent ground. And all the light, the beautiful blue light, was coming from Mizu, who was floating in the middle of the "room", her eyes closed and her hair flowing loose from its ponytail.

She wore a different outfit now, no longer the short-sleeved kimono that Sango had lent her. Now, she wore something that was a bit more...exotic. And frankly, more see-through. Several strips of cloth covered her, floating around her like a mist, and she wore a skin-tight suit that looked like pearl - that shiny, metallic silver.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Hiei's hand flew to his katana hilt, his eyes darting about the blue void, searching for Yakumo. He couldn't see him, but he could sense him.

"I never expected Ameratsu to have a child, nor for my daughter to have a daughter of her own. But look at her. She's got Devika's hair, and her beautiful eyes, and she has her grandmother's body, and she's got my power. She's perfect, my little Mizu."

"Enough talk, Yakumo. I know what you're planning, and there's no way I'm going to let you create your own little world."

There, he saw him. Standing about four feet from the glowing Mizu, Yakumo smirked. "Ah, and how do you plan to stop me?"

"I'll start by _slitting your throat_." Hiei said, drawing his katana and dashing forward.

Yakumo frowned, jumping back to avoid Hiei's attack, but Hiei took another step forward, slashing the other demon across the stomach. Yakumo let out a cry, and drew his own sword from his back.

"You bastard!"

Hiei smirked as he swung again. "Glad the feeling's mututal."

Yakumo growled at him, and suddenly, his sword was crackling with electricity. He thrust it at Hiei, who managed to stay barely out of its reach. Hiei frowned inwardly.

He knew that he and Yakumo were pretty evenly matched - they could keep fighting for hours at a time, and neither would be winning. However, this time, he didn't have hours to spare.

With each passing second, Mizu's pulsing blue aura would get stronger, brighter, and would pulse more rapidly. It looked like there was a small barrier around her, and the closer he got to it, the more like he felt that his energy was being pulled away from him. Maybe that was why, then? When they'd been outside Yakumo's castle, all the trees and wildlife had been dead...

If she really was taking the energy of those around her to power herself up for the destruction of the world, then if he could just get Yakumo close enough to her...

It was worth a try.

He swung at Yakumo with all his might, catching the other demon slightly off guard. It wasn't really Hiei's style to _swing_, so wildly like that, and he wasn't expecting it.

"Getting desperate, are you, Hiei? The end of the world that scary?" he taunted.

Hiei didn't reply, and instead jumped to the side to avoid a swing from Yakumo. He needed to get himself at an angle so that he could push Yakumo towards Mizu...

But, at the moment, they were both parallel to her, so he wasn't in any position to go through with his plan. He cursd inwardly, and thrust his katana at his enemy. Yakumo smirked, and grabbed Hiei's blade as he dodged. He gave it a hard yank, and Hiei's grip slipped from it.

The crimson-eyed demon tossed Hiei's sword to the side, and ran towards him, his own sword aimed for the fire demon's heart.

But Hiei wasn't defenseless without his katana, and quickly sent his you-ki to his fist, letting it catch fire. He dodged, and punched Yakumo with his flaming fist, and the other demon cried out.

That was it! He was in the right position to push Yakumo into Mizu's barrier!

He summoned all of his strength, and shoved Yakumo, whose eyes widened as he stumbled back, just as Hiei had planned, into Mizu's rapidly pulsing blue aura. For a second, it seemed as though nothing would happen, but then, something snapped. Yakumo's face seemed to drain of all blood, and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

He made a strange sort of gurgling noise, and then Hiei had to look away, because he didn't really want to see Yakumo's face as he died. It wasn't that he cared, it was just that he didn't want to see what Mizu could do.

He heard Yakumo's body fall limp to the floor, and he looked back over at Mizu. Her eyes were still closed, and her barrier was still around her. Great...

_Now _what was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, Mizu's words flashed through his mind.

_If something happens...if I...do something bad...do you promise to end it?_

His crimson eyes widened. End...it...?

But, no! He couldn't do that. There had to be some other way to stop her power. He couldn't just...do _that_. But...what other option was there?

He slowly walked around the barrier, so that he was facing her. Her eyes were still closed, her face still peaceful...

How could he possibly bring himself to do that? He felt his energy flowing away from him, towards the growing blue aura that surrounded the girl. But...if she was going to destroy the world...then why couldn't he stop her? Why? What was holding him back?

_The humans call it 'love', Hiei._

Love...?

The 'ground' shook, and Hiei quickly regained his balance. That didn't sound good...

He needed to stop Mizu, right now. But...the only way he could think of doing it...

He slowly walked over to where his katana had fallen. He picked it up, reluctantly, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was shaking. He was tired, that's all. That's what he told himself. He was just tired because that damn girl was leeching off his energy.

He walked back in front of her. That's right, he was shaking because that damn girl, that beautiful damn girl, was leeching off his energy. So, he needed to stop her, didn't he?

So then why couldn't he bring himself to do it?

The barrier.

Right, if he tried to kill her, he'd be killed by her barrier. That's what was holding him back.

He frowned. No...that was a lie.

_The real reason..._

Hiei ran forward, wincing as he entered the glowing aqua light. He could feel invisible hands pulling at his very soul, and it hurt like hell. If he could just reach her...

_is because..._

His katana hit its mark, and the girl's eyes snapped open. They met Hiei's intense gaze, and her hand went to her chest. She looked down at Hiei's sword, and at the blood running out of her wound, and was surprised to feel a little splash of water on her cheek.

She looked back up at Hiei, at Hiei's pained face. He looked...angry. But then what had that been? Could it have been...a tear?

"Don't give me that look." he growled through his clenched teeth. He drove the katana deeper into her chest, and she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him, with a small sigh.

"Thank you, Hiei. For...everything."

There was a pain in his own chest. He wouldn't last much longer if he stayed in the barrier. But...he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there with her.

Blue light surrounded both of them, and Hiei's world went dark.

_The real reason...is because...I love you._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** [sniffle] Well, that's it for now! The next chapter is the final one, and there will be an epilogue, as well as a mini-chapter explaining Huo's past, because frankly, I can't really write an ENTIRE story on it. Well...maybe a mini-story. I dunno yet. Well, how was that for a tear-jerker?

And I realize this chapter is terribly short, and I apologize!!!!

**NOTE!!!!: I'M GOING TO POST A NEW STORY UNDER THE PEN NAME** _KITSUNE IN A BUBBLE_ **AS SOON AS I'VE FINISHED THIS STORY AND HOUKI NO MAJO! It'll be good, and well written, and funny, and weird, and it'll have lots of COOL PEOPLE! LOL. Well, I like it very much, anyways. I've already written the first two chapters of it, and I'm loving how it's coming along. It'll probably be one of my best stories yet...and ever notice how I write the first chapter like a pro, then get lazy on the rest? Well, in THIS story, it'll be good that way the whole way through - as much as I can help it. I'll post a small summary of it in the next chapter.**

* * *

**sisko66002:** Okies, thank you! I'm glad you didn't think it sucked that bad.

**Coodle:** Well, you can only wait for two more REAL chapters, and one explaining chapter. It's almost over!

**miyako14:** HA!! But THIS time, my e-mail works! [cackles madly]

**Bronze Dagger: **I think I sent you an e-mail...but anyways, it's a story that belongs to a friend of mine, LuckyKoorime, and she's got the first story under her account. You can find it there, and later, I should be posting the next three stories that come after it back on fanfiction after I've revised and re-written them.

**WindyRen**: I'm glad you think so!

**Sarna:** Was the last chapter sad or something?

**Tears of a Dragon:** Oh! Really? That's so cool! I'm happy now! [grins]

**Story Weaver1:** Actually, Rin was Hajime's child AFTER he met Devika. Because Rain is a year older than Rin.

**slave2anime:** LOL. Yes.....and I can't picture Sesshoumaru being a pedophile, either.

**Chibi Lady:** My computer is being SATAN!! It keeps disconecting me from the internet for no apparent reason, and it'll keep me off for hours at a time! Noooooo! And thanks for the compliment! Glad you like the story!

**TPM-girl:** I'm glad! If you still have a question, don't hesitate to ask!


	20. Chapter 19: Searching For Survivors

Rain and Fire

Chapter 19: Looking For Survivors

--- --- ---

There were birds, twittering overhead, happily singing. Sesshoumaru paid them no mind as he glanced back at the ruins of Yakumo's castle. There was no way that Hiei or Mizu, or anyone else could have survived if the entire castle came falling down on their heads. Well, Mizu, maybe, because he had no idea what her powers were, but certainly Hiei and Yakumo would have been killed.

He looked back over at Huo, whose face was completely unreadable. He just stared at the rubble, almost...glaring?

"Huo." he said, his voice cutting through the silence.

Huo narrowed his eyes, and looked over at the silver lord. "What?"

"Come on. There's no way that...that they could have survived. Let's go back to the village."

Huo looked back to the rubble, and something changed in his appearance - he seemed...different.

"Damn you, Yakumo!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I hope you rot in hell for what you did!"

His voice echoed around the fallen walls of the castle, and he spun on his heel, walking back towards the village. Sesshoumaru stared after him, shocked. He'd never seen Huo look so...angry. It was like he'd been an entirely different person just then.

And had he seen tears in his eyes?

He shook it off, and walked after the horse demon. He wouldn't ask, because it wasn't his business. Not only that, but he didn't really care at the moment. Hiei, possibly his best and only real friend in the world, was dead.

--- --- ---

The sun shone brightly on his face, and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting against it. What happened...? Where was he...? Was he...dead...?

He suddenlt sat straight up, looking around. He was laying on the side of a grass-covered hill, overlooking the demon slayer village. But that was all that he saw. No Rain, no Mizu, no Izumi, no whoever the hell she was.

So that meant that she had...

He growled, clenching his fists tightly. Why hadn't she just killed Yakumo before he had gotten there? Then she wouldn't have had to have been...he wouldn't have had to...she's looked so pained...yet she'd smiled at him...

Why did he have to end it that way?

He shook his head, not noticing as his nails bit into the flesh of his palms, thin ribbons of blood trickling down his hands onto the grass. Why was he getting so soft? Why did he care whether or not he'd killed her? She would have destroyed the world...

But...Rain...

"Hiei?"

He closed his eyes. She'd sounded just like that. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

"Hiei, your hand is bleeding..."

His crimson eyes snapped open, and he turned to see Rain kneeling beside him. She took his hand, and he immediately realized that he was still clenching his fist. She gently unfurled his fingers, looking at the little crescent cuts left there. She frowned, and looked up at him, not noticing the look of pure shock and surprise on his face.

"Hiei, why'd you do that?" she asked. He just stared at her, and she frowned even more. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

"He's probably wondering if you're a figment of his tiny little imagination," came Izumi's voice. "You know, men often fantasize about the women they like. But seeing as how you're not dancing around naked or anything like that, he's probably wondering why his imagination seems to be just a little messed up."

Rain frowned over at the blue-haired girl, who was standing behind she and the fire demon. "Ha ha, Izumi. Very funny."

Hiei snapped out of his daze, growling at the blue-haired girl as well. "Baka. I'm no Youko, so don't expect me to fantasize about women like he does."

Izumi grinned. "Oh, then what were you thinking, eh, Hi-chan?"

He chose not to reply to her, and instead looked at Rain. "So, what exactly happened? I'd like to know how you survived a katana to the heart."

She smiled. "Well, you hit the Shikon right down the middle, and it broke in half. We summoned enough strength to seperate ourselves, and we teleported out of the castle right before it collapsed. You've been sleeping ever since."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

Her smile faded slightly. "But, how are you feeling? You jumped into the barrier like that...it must have taken a lot of your energy."

"I'm fine." He knew he was lying, but he wasn't about to admit that he was feeling slightly weak. "You forget that I'm a demon. It'll take more than that to bring me down."

"Of course he's fine, Rain. How could you possibly think there was anything wrong with him, after he fainted on us?" Izumi said, pretending to look scolding.

Hiei growled at her, and Rain frowned. "Oh, Izumi, don't be so cruel. He did a very brave thing, and he was trying to save the world, you know."

Izumi gave Hiei a sly smirk. "Oh, was_ that _what you were trying to do, Hi-chan?"

He glared at her. "Shut up."

Rain smiled at him. "Well, because of how you split the jewel, now we can become our own, seperate beings, capable of supposting ourselves."

"Well, shall we go make our grand re-entrance into the village, then? They pobably think we're dead, ne?" Izumi said, standing and putting her hands on her hips.

Rain scrambled to her feet. "Oh, are we close then, Izumi?"

Hiei stood as well, dusting himself off. Izumi looked around. "Hm...we're pretty close. Enough for a human to walk there and not collapse, that is. It'll take an hour with you, though."

Rain frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, that isn't very nice! I can hold my own more than your average human, in case you haven't noticed."

"Stop fighting. It's getting on my nerves." Hiei said, glaring at them. "If need be, I'll carry her."

Izumi and Rain stared at him, then suddenly, Rain blushed and smacked Izumi on the arm. "How can you say something like that!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to know what Izumi had said. "Come on, let's just go. Knowing them, they're probably worried."

Izumi nodded. "Okay. Grab your girlfriend, Hi-chan, and we'll get going."

He sent her a glare, but picked up Rain anyways. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took off, after Izumi. He knew this was going to get an interesting reaction from the others...

--- --- ---

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Rin, who was uncannily quiet, staring at the ground. He knew she was hurt, inside, because of the fact that her sister was dead. He wanted to comfort her, but she also needed some time on her own. He, too, had lost a friend, and needed the same kind of time to himself.

He couldn't believe that they were both really gone...

"Don't look so sad. I'm not that easy to kill."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up to the entrance of the hut, and widened at the sight of Hiei there, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hiei!"

Rin scrambled to her feet, and Sesshoumaru rose gracefully to his. "How did you survive, Hiei?"

"Is my sister with you?!"

Rain came out from behind Hiei, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm here, Rin-chan."

"Rain!" The younger girl jumped onto her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Rain grinned. "Oh, please! You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smile at his friend. "It's good to see that you're unharmed."

"Yes, well, apparently they teleported me out." he said, smiling slightly himself.

Huo grinned at them. "I knew you guys would find a way out!"

"What happened, exactly?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The three exchanged glances, and told their parts of the story, the others listening intently.

--- --- ---

It took a good half an hour to get through the entire story, but when they were done, it was worth it. Hiei glanced over at Rain, and she grinned at him.

"Well, now that Yakumo's dead, what do you all plan to do?" Huo asked.

"Rin and I will be heading back to my castle, and from there, I'll be trying to get my inheritance." Sesshoumaru said.

"Inheritance?" Huo repeated.

"A sword made from the fang of my father, called the Tetsusaiga." he replied.

"But...didn't your brother, Inu-Yasha, have it?" Huo asked, furrowing his brows.

"Ah, but where else would I be getting it?" Sesshoumaru said.

Huo shook his head, then looked to Izumi and Rain. "And what about you two ladies?"

Izumi smirked at him. "Well, I'll be hanging around, just going with the flow."

"And me..." Rain drifted off. "I don't know what I'll be doing."

"I'll probably try to get stronger, and I'll be keeping watch over my sister, Yukina." Hiei said. He didn't look at Rain as he said this, but his words were directed at her. "And I wouldn't mind a little company."

She looked over at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you don't want to..."

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Then Rain and I will be watching over Yukina, and training." Hiei said to Huo.

The fire horse nodded. Izumi looked over at him. "Huo-kun, what will you be doing?"

"Ah, I was thinking of traveling a bit." he said, smiling. "Nothing as exciting as what the rest of you will be doing."

Hiei stood. "We'll be leaving now, so maybe we'll see you later."

Rain stood as well, and gave everyone a cheerful goodbye, promising to visit. She followed Hiei out the door, sliding it shut after them. She smiled at him, the reddish-gold light of the setting sun shining on them.

He allowed himself to smile slightly back, and she stepped forward, taking his hand in her own.

"Hiei, I want to thank you for everything you've done to help me."

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You've done more for me than you realize. I wanted to say thank you, and..." She gave his hand a slight squeeze. "And that I love you."

His eyes widened in surprise for a second, before nodding slightly. He didn't really know what else he could have possibly done.

However, Rain was a step ahead of him, and she leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He tensed for a second, then cupped her face with his hands, returning the gesture.

_I love you too, Rain._

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's the end of the story! cries LOL. Well, there will also be an epilogue after this, as well as a mini-story dealing with Huo's past that should explain all of his strange little comments and actions during this story. Look forward to seeing that pop up pretty soon, after this and Houki no Majo are complete!

**I NEED A VOTE!!!! Who is your favorite character of this entire story, big or small part? You MUST, I repeat, MUST let me know in your review!!**

**Coodle:** Yeah, I'm so sorry if he seems OOC!!

**Chibi Lady:** I thought about killing them for good, but no, I'm not THAT evil. LOL. Besides, I'm a diehard romantic, so I couldn't just let them die without points up something like that happening first.

**Kaze Tsukai:** YAAAAAAAYY!!! KAZE-CHAN!!! LONG TIME NO CHAT!!! I'm so glad you're writing again!! I hope to see more of I Will Not Chase Boys!! You'd better right more, or else........or else........or else.........I'LL GIVE JIN BACK HIS SHIRT!!! SO THERE!! LOL.

**Story Weaver1:** You think it was? I thought it made him sound a little OOC........ Well, I'm glad you liked it!

**WindyRen: **If you're a Huo fan, then you have his story to look forward to!!

**Riyo-Hikaru:** Well, here's the next chappie for you!!

**Miyako14:** It'll be called Shards of Shadowed Darkness, and you can see a summary for it at the end of the chapter.

**Kagome0102: **You asked about Kokoro no Kaitou, and I said yes, and if you'd like, you can post this story as well, as long as you give me credit for both. And I'd be INCREDIBLY appreciative if you added a link to my site, which you can find on my profile. The quickedit won't let me type it the right way. Grrrrrr........stupid QuickEdit.

**slave2anime:** I suppose so. But I really do like this one, and I'm proud of how well it's come out.

**SarnaKiro:** Be happy, because they've gotten together!

**Psychocatgal:** Yeah, and I'm posting more!! Woohoo! You can see the summary for my newest one at the end of this chapter.

**Tears of a Dragon: **It is cool. It's the first story I've done centered around Hiei. Normally I do Kurama stories, and I must say I'm proud of how this came out. I apologize if Hiei seems out of character.

**Kagomewannabe-2008:** LOL, here's your update!

**TPM-girl:** Well, they're all alive now! Mizu is still sorta alive.......LOL.

--- --- ---

_Shards of Shadowed Darkness_

This story is the newest series I've done, and it's yet to be posted. It'll be under the pen name **Kitsune In A Bubble**, so you can expect to see it there...oh...after this and Houki no Majo are finished.

_Shards of Shadowed Darkness_ is about a girl named Shadow (at first - another main character is introduced later), who has strange abilities as well as amnesia. Hiei knows her and doesn't trust her, but she seems completely innocent. But, if she's really so innocent, then how is it that she seems to be involved with the Reikai Tantei's enemy? There's more to Shadow than meets the eye, and Hiei is determined to expose her as the horrible traitor that he sees her as.

Okay....that summary sucked. But the story rocks!! It's really good!! I swear! At least give it a chance when I post it, okies?


	21. Epilogue: Happiness At Last

Rain And Fire

Epilogue: Happiness At Last

--- --- ---

Youko stopped, looking skyward. Right on time. He glanced over at Kuronue, who was struggling to pull on his boots, and frowned. "Oi, baka, it took you long enough to get out here in time to come on the raid."

Kuronue gave him a lopsided grin, still hoping up and down on one foot. "Well, it took me a minute to get out of bed."

The kitsune rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted. "Kami-sama, what did I tell you about talking about that in front of me?"

"I don't see why it bothers you so much, Kurama." Kuronue replied, giving his boot one final tug.

"It bothers me so much because I don't like to hear about that sort of thing about my sister." Youko said, looking back out at the castle, which was their target.

"Sorry." Kuronue said. "So, is that the place?"

"Yeah, it is." Youko replied, slightly quieter. "It's supposed to have very heavy guard, but you and I should be able to handle it on our own. Bringing all of the others would have only slowed us down, and we don't want to be slowed down in a place like that."

"If Izumi was here, she'd be a lot of help, don't you think?" Kuronue asked.

The silver kitsune smirked. "Probably. Anyone who can teleport makes a good thief."

Kuronue grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure she'd be good in bed, too."

Youko rolled his eyes. "Kami-sama, is that all you ever think about?"

"Of course, you should know that by now." The bat put his hands behind his head. "Well, let's get going before they notice us two chattering over here."

"Right." Youko replied. He and his friend dashed down the hillside, towards their target.

--- --- ---

Huo stumbled, stopping to glare at the offending root that had done it. He turned and kept walking towards the hut (which the owner of the territory, Kouga the Wolf Prince, had allowed them to keep as their own), pushing open the door and stooping to pull off his mud-covered boots. He knew his mate would be quite upset to see him drag mud into the house, so he made sure not to let them touch the floor, but rather the mat at the entrance.

He tiptoed into the kitchen, where he saw his mate fixing dinner. A slow grin spread across his face as he snuck up behind her.

He snaked his arms around her waist, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned and glared at him, and he grinned again.

"Hello, koishii." He leaned forward and kissed her nose, and she frowned.

"Baka, you shouldn't scare me like that! Do you _want_ me to go into labor before I'm supposed to?" She tried to look angry, but found she couldn't with the way he was pouting.

"I'm sorry, Rydia, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She sighed, but then smiled. "Oh, it's all right, Huo."

He smiled as well, and pulled away, looking at her stomach. "So, how is Huo Junior doing, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you already, Huo! It's going to be a _girl_, not a _boy_. She can't be Huo Junior."

He pouted again. "Come on, let me wish that she'll just suddenly turn into a boy. I always thought a son would be nice to have."

"You'll just have to settle for a girl, then."

"I guess I can teach a girl martial arts and fighting skills." Huo said, a playful tone to his voice. He placed his hand on her stomach, and grinned. "I felt her kick."

"I feel her kick all the time." Rydia said, turning back to dinner. "Now, please go take those muddy boots out of my house."

He opened his mouth to ask how she had known his boots were muddy, and she cut him off. "You seem to forget I'm a seer, Huo."

He chuckled. "Of course, I'm sorry."

He turned and went back to the door, grabbing his boots and walking back outside. He set them down, and looked back up at the sky with a content sigh.

"This time things will work out," he whispered, mostly to himself. "I'll make sure they do."

--- --- ---

Sesshoumaru looked up at Rin as she entered the room. She offered him a quick smile before sitting across from him at the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Jaken-sama wanted me to help clean up a mess that he made when he knocked over a vase."

The lord nodded, and he picked up his chopsticks once more, continuing to eat as Rin served herself. He allowed himself to take in her appearance once more. Two years had turned her from a girl, to a beautiful woman, and the Lady of his estate. Not mates yet, because he hadn't felt that she'd been prepared for that sort of thing, but close enough to call her that when introducing her to others.

She seemed to notice his gaze, and stopped, holding her food halfway to her mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"All right." She took a bite of her food, and chewed silently, staring at the table.

"Are you all right? You're awfully quiet." Sesshoumaru said, setting down his chopsticks.

She swallowed, and sighed. "Well, it's been a while since I've gotten word from my sister, so I'm a bit worried. They said they were going to a really dangerous part up north..."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Rin, Hiei would never let anything happen to your sister. You should know that by now."

"I suppose..." she replied quietly, stirring her food absentmindedly.

"He loves her too much to let her get hurt, and he's pretty strong, so he can defend himself and her quite well. And she's not entirely defenseless either."

She smiled. "You're right."

"Go on and eat, Rin. You'll need it, if you want to be able to travel with me tomorrow."

She grinned, the action making her look like a child. "Okay!"

--- --- ---

Rain ran hard, her lungs and body aching with each agonizing step. She couldn't let herself be caught! The three feet of snow on the ground wasn't exactly helping her run any faster, and the cold air bit at any exposed skin.

She came to a sudden stop right at the top of a hill, waving her arms in circles to try to regain her balance.

Suddenly, someone tackled her from behind, and the two went rolling down the hill, landing with a soft thud in the mountain of snow at the base of said hill.

She sat up, coughing from the ache in her chest. Then, she started laughing, looking down at the demon sprawled over her.

He narrowed his crimson eyes, and sat up as well, brushing the snow from the top of his hair. "That wasn't funny, you know."

She laughed harder, doubling over. She looked up at him, her eyes watering up, and then quieted herself down to mere giggles.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She said between laughs.

He snorted. "You're right, you shouldn't have. Now give me back my sword, Rain."

She smirked. "Oh, you going to make me, Hiei?"

"I will, if that's a challenge." He replied.

She burst into giggles again, and pulled his katana out from under her, where it had landed when they fell. "You can have it back on one condition."

"Oh?" He uncrossed his arms and looked at her warily. "I'm not going to make a fool out of myself, so don't bother asking me to."

She smiled. "What made you think I'd ask you to sing again? I just want a kiss for it."

He smirked. "Now that's something I don't mind doing."

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she started laughing again, which made him pull away and frown.

"What's so funny?"

She handed him his katana, shaking her head. "I was just thinking that two years ago, you would have told me to kiss your ass if I asked you to do something like that. Now you don't mind kissing me at all."

He rolled his eyes. "You really are strange, Rain."

She threw her arms around his neck and smirked. "Well, that's why you love me, right?"

He smirked back. "Exactly."

He kissed her again, and this time, she didn't interrupt it by laughing. She broke away, and smiled.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I love you, too, Rain."

--- --- ---

Author's Notes: Waaaaaah! That's it for this story! All done! Finito! I'm sorry if Hiei seemed OOC, but......uh.......TOO BAD!! Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but this is the best I could come up with with my writer's block, so be appreciative that I actually posted something sometime this year.

Okies, here's who won the favorite character contest! Rain! Second place was Huo, and third place was tied between Izumi and Hiei. I liked Huo the best huggles Huo until he turns blue because he's my wittle baby!! And mommy wuvs her wittle baby!! LOL. I'm just kidding, don't mind me. I liked him, and I'm glad he was among the top three characters...Rain beat him out by one vote. ONE VOTE!! Alright, I'll shut up now.

I'm going to go ahead and put together a mailing list for those interested in the Shards of Shadowed Darkness story (the summary is in the previous chapter). So, if you want to know when I've posted it, tell me SPECIFICALLY in your review that you want to be part of the mailing list. Also, I'm putting together a preview page, like a little teaser of the story, so you can get a better idea about what it's all about. www . geocities . com / kitsuneinabubble

* * *

**Tears of a Dragon:** Well, you can read Huo's story, and I'm CONSIDERING doing a sequel, but it's just talk right now. 

**pyro22:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Wolf-black-flame:** If you want to be part of the mailing list, go ahead and say so in your review, and I'll tell you the second I post it! I'm glad you're excited about it, because I'm ecstatic!!

**HieiFan666:** I have an idea of what I could do for a sequel, but whether or not I'll do one is debatable. I'll consider it, and I'll tell you when I decide. Also keep in mind that if I do write a sequel, it won't be posted until I finish Houki no Majo, and I've gotten more work done with New Generation and Shards of Shadowed Darkness (and judging from your name, I'll assume you love Hiei, and that story will also center mostly around him and his little love interest).

**Icebreacker:** Sorry, no lemons. I don't do lemon.......I hope the kiss scene was okay.......I thought it sucked......I'm sorry!

**kagomewannabe-2008:** That you'll find out about in his story, which will be called "Horse Thief", though I'm probably gonna change that, because it sounds funny...

**Chibi Lady:** I'm glad you're happy that they finally kissed...LOL.

**Kaze tsukai:** KAZE-CHAN!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! How's school going? How are you?? Is Jin still yours?? LOL.

**TPM-girl:** I should post that pretty soon, when I get more free time!

**Coodle:** I would have made it more cute, but then Hiei would have been a little TOO OOC.......which I didn't want. And yes, Shards of Shadowed Darkness should have more love in it. LOL.

**miyako14:** Do you want me to add you to the mailing list?

**FieryKitsune:** I love Huo!!!!

**slave2anime:** I like Izumi too!

**Story Weaver1:** Die-hard romantics unite!! LOL. Shards of Shadowed Darkness is going to be a pretty good romance, with LOVE TRIANGLES!! MWAHAHAAA!! I'm experimenting with them, and I've got AT LEAST three for that story planned out already.........WOOHOO!!


End file.
